Rescue Bots in The Pokémon world: Season 1
by White Hunter
Summary: This is my first crossover of Transformers Rescue bots and Pokémon. You find the full summary inside the first chapter of the story. R&R please.
1. Anora's new home part 1

Rescue Bots in the World of Pokémon

Hey everyone, this is a crossover story of Pokémon and Transformers Rescue Bots. I do not own any of the characters and/or Pokémon from the cartoon or game-anime, only the characters that I created inside my head. Also it will be a bit of an AU where the world of Pokémon mix's the Rescue Bot's world. Also there will be the ordinary animals living together with the Pokémon and humans as well. I hope you all enjoy this story and please, leave a review to tell me what you think of it.

Summary

Anora Rivers is a lonely fourteen year old girl with parents who were always too busy to take care of her. Her only friend is a young Eevee that she helped to heal from injuries caused by the people of her town that hate Pokémon. Anora's life changes when she is taken in by her uncle, Chief Charlie Burns, and her cousins to live on Griffin Rock where there is hardly any Pokémon living on the island. Three days later after her arrival, the Burns family get four new rescue vehicles, but Anora and her cousin Cody find out that the vehicals are actually alien robots from another planet. Things are going to be a lot different for Anora as she becomes part of the rescue team that she comes to love and treasure.

Profile:

Name: Anora Rivers

Voice actor: Kaitlyn Maher

Age: 14

Hair color: Long dark brown that grows down to the middle of her back with one long bang hanging slightly over her right eyebrow. She lets her hair hang down for a while, but later on ties it up into a pony tail.

Eye color: Sky Blue

Skin Color: light tan

Clothing: purple short sleeved shirt with white around the edges of the sleeves and a white oval on the front, blue overall shorts, white ankle socks and white runners with blue stripes.

Personality: She is a kind, smart and loving person who is unsure of how to act around people. She is shy in making human friends and is quiet which causes her to fade into the background. But as time goes by, Anora will become confident, determined, brave and selfless when it comes to helping Pokémon and her family. She will also wind up developing a sarcastic attitude along the way.

Loves: learning about Pokémon, reading, drawing, listening to music, singing and hanging out with both the Burns family, and the Rescue Bots.

Hates: Bullies; fighting, people hurting Pokémon, Kade picking on her and being alone.

Fears: Thunderstorms and singing in front of other people

Abilities: Being able to calm Pokémon down and connect with them

Prologue

 _On a distant planet, there are spectacular creatures that live and thrive alongside humans in a world full of mystery and wonder. These creatures are beings with amazing powers that represent nature itself and these creatures are known as...Pokémon! They live in the forests, the oceans and the skies of planet Earth. You can also find Pokémon in cities if you know where to look for them. Living on the earth with the Pokémon are people who capture and train Pokémon for Pokémon battle competitions and contests. These people are known as Pokémon trainers who work hard to be best as they fight alongside their Pokémon as friends and partners. But there are some people who would go to great lengths to capture Pokémon and use them as tools in their power for conquest, while there are other people who have a great hatred for Pokémon and would do anything to get rid of them. It was sad to know that there were some people out there who thought of Pokémon as nothing but pests and want nothing to do with them. Yet there are those who strive to protect Pokémon and to help people understand them better so that they could all live in harmony with each other. The world of Pokémon was a wondrous place where there are mysteries that people would discover each and every day. But what the people on Earth didn't know was that there are some mysteries that are kept well hidden from them, and have no knowledge of since these hidden mysteries come from another universe._

Chapter one: Anora's new home part 1

It was a quiet night in a small town that was surrounded by a large forest. Many nocturnal creatures cried out into the night, but the town's people were all asleep so they didn't hear any of the noises of the night. Well...all except for one person who lives in a large mansion outside of the town. This person was a young girl of fourteen, who sat on a large bed with her knees curled up to her chest. She was looking out her window at the stars shining within the night sky. She was wearing a light blue night shirt with a large white star on the front, and dark blue pajama bottoms. The girl's name was Anora Rivers and the reason she was still up during the night was because she had a lot on her mind. Tomorrow her parents were going to send her away to live with her uncle on Griffin Rock, while her parents went traveling around the world, and focusing on their jobs in the process. The thought of moving to Griffin Rock made Anora a little nervous. She hadn't seen her uncle and her cousins in a long time so she couldn't remember what they looked like. The last time she had seen her uncle was when she was two years old and she didn't remember much about her time on Griffin Rock. Also, Anora wasn't sure how she should react to her parents leaving her alone on Griffin Rock, because she didn't have much of a bond with them.

Anora's mother was a worldwide fashion designer and model, while her father was a wealthy business man that runs a company that designs new technology. Anora never really knew how her parents met, but they somehow fell in love with each other and had her. They were once dedicated parents when she was a baby, but when she started growing up her parents began to grow distant from her. Anora's parents had maids and butlers look after her, while they got back to their jobs. As Anora's parents became more immerse in their jobs they began to neglect her and almost seem to forget that they had a child.

Anora continued to look up at the star filled night sky as a few tears rolled down her face. Suddenly, something soft, furry and warm began to rub up against Anora's side. She looked down to see a little brown fox with long rabbit like ears and a bushy tail rubbing up against her side. The little fox had a fluffy cream-colored ruff around its neck with the same color found on the tipped of its tail. The little fox stopped its rubbing to look up at Anora with its big round eyes that were a deep brown earth color. Its face was like that of a cat and on its face was a small black nose. Anora sadly smiled down at the little fox as she crossed her legs over each other before picking the little creature. The creature was actually a Pokémon known as Eevee, a very special Pokémon that was able to evolve into one of its eight forms.

"Hey Mimi," said Anora in a gentle voice as she held the little Pokémon in front of her face.

The Eevee, now known as Mimi, is a Pokémon friend that Anora had made four weeks ago. Anora and Mimi met when a couple of Pokémon hating kids were hurt the little Eevee by cornering her in an alleyway and throwing stones at her. Anora had arrived just in time to stop the kids of her town from hurting Mimi any further and took the Eevee to the Pokémon Center. After Nurse Joy had healed Mimi, Anora took the chance to see if she could make friends with the little Pokémon. A connection was instantly made between Anora and Mimi as they got to know each other on the first day they met. That was the day Anora had made a lifelong friend with the fox Pokémon that had somehow found a place inside the young teen's heart.

Anora made sure that her parents didn't know about her new Pokémon friend because her parents had a strong hatred towards Pokémon like the kids and people, except for Nurse Joy, of the town. So whenever her parents were out of the house, and the maids and butlers were too busy cleaning or preparing food, Anora would sneak out of her home and go play with Mimi in the forest. And through her adventures within the forest, Anora also made friends with some of the other Pokémon who lived near her town. Pretty soon, she began to feel more comfortable around Pokémon than she did around people. Pretty soon, Mimi started to visit Anora in her home. The fox Pokémon would sneak in through an open window of Anora's house, while making sure that Anora's parents or the maids and butlers didn't see her. When Mimi first did this Anora was surprised, but happy that the little Eevee wanted to come over to her house and play with her. For a time, Anora was happy with her life of being able to play with Mimi and the other Pokémon within the forest, while keeping it a secret from her parents.

But her life quickly took a drastic turn when her parents decided to let go of their maids and butlers. It was only a few days ago that Anora found out that her parents were going to send her to live with her uncle on Griffin Rock. The news of her move caused Anora to slip into a slight depression, which caused her to lose her appetite for a time. Her depression went unnoticed by her parents, but the one who noticed that Anora wasn't eating was Mimi. It was through the little Eevee's persistence, and determination that Anora snapped out of her depression and was able to eat again. Anora then told her Pokémon friend about why she had gone into depression and that caused the two of them to cry, while seeking comfort from each other. Tonight was the night that Anora will have to say goodbye to Mimi as she knew that she might never see her best Pokémon friend again.

Mimi let out a small yip before leaning forward to lick away the tears that were on Anora's face. Anora softly chuckled as a small smile appeared on her face before hugging Mimi to her chest. Anora buried her face into Mimi's soft ruff as she took in the scent of the forest that clung to Mimi's fur. It was a comforting scent as Anora took her time to imprint the scent of the forest into her memories. The two stayed like this for a while in silence before Anora whispered in a soft voice.

"I wish I didn't have to say goodbye to you Mimi. You've been my only best friend and it's going to be hard for me because...I don't think I'll ever see you again."

Mimi nuzzled against Anora's chest as she tried to comfort her human friend as best she could. Mimi had grown to love Anora like a sister and knowing that she was moving away had broken her heart. Anora felt another tear fall down her face before she sadly looked up at the star filled night sky again.

"If only there was a way for you to come with me without my parents knowing about you," voiced Anora quietly to herself.

Mimi caught the words that her friend had said and an idea quickly formed inside the little Eevee's head. Anora was unaware of what was going through her Pokémon friend's head as she only continued to look out at the night sky for a few more minuets. Slowly the young teen began to grow tired and decided that it was time to finally go to sleep. Anora placed Mimi down onto her bed before she began to crawl over to her pillow that sat on the end of her bed. She lifted up the covers before crawling underneath them. Once she was settled underneath the covers, Anora let her head drop onto her pillow as she laid down on her left side. Mimi walked up to the head of the bed and lay down in front of Anora. Anora smiled at her friend as she raised her right hand up and petted the side of Mimi's face.

"Goodnight Mimi," whispered Anora with a sad smile on her face. "And if I don't see you tomorrow...I just want to say that I love you and...Goodbye."

Mimi yipped softly at Anora before she crawled underneath the blankets and curled up against Anora's chest. Anora gently wrapped her arm around the little fox Pokémon and then settled down for a goodnight sleep.

Next Morning

Anora let out a groan when she felt the warmth of the sun shining on her face before she slowly opened her eyes. She saw that Mimi was gone, and she couldn't help but frown sadly at knowing her best friend had already left before she woke up.

' _It's for the best,_ ' thought Anora as she sat up in her bed to look out her window. ' _If Mimi had stayed around for too much long than she would have been caught by my parents._ '

Anora stared out her window to gaze upon the forest of her town for a moment before she heard a knock at her door.

A female voice called out from behind the door "Anora, get up!"

"I'm already up mom," said Anora in a monotone voice as she got up from her bed and began to make her way towards the bathroom.

"Well, hurry up! We have a long drive ahead of us and I don't intend to miss my plane because of your lollygagging!" shouted Anora's mother impatiently.

Anora only sighed as she made her way over to the dresser and took out the clothes that she was going to wear today. Anora had already packed her bags yesterday, along with her backpack that held some of the items she felt she would need when she moved to Griffin Rock. Anora walked to the bathroom that connected with her bedroom and shut the bathroom door behind her. Anora made sure to have a quick shower before walking out of the bathroom now in her day clothes. She walked over to wheeled suitcase and her backpack. The wheeled suitcase was a dark blue with white sidelines on it, while her backpack was a dark green with black stripes on it. Anora picked up her backpack first and she had to stare at it in surprise when she felt how heavy it was.

' _Strange, I'm pretty sure that I didn't pack very much items in my backpack last night,_ ' thought Anora with a raised eyebrow.

She was about to set her backpack down to see what was inside, but her mother pounded on her bedroom door again this time with much more urgency. Anora let out a groan as she slung her backpack over her shoulders and grabbed the handle of her wheeled suitcase. She walked over to the bedroom door and opened it to reveal a tall woman with long straight blonde hair that grew down to the middle of her back and dark green eyes.

The woman had peach colored skin, but her face was cover up with make-up and red lipstick. The woman was wearing an expensive red dress with a slit at the left side of the skirt. This was Anora's mother, Molly, and she wasn't the most dedicated mother that Anora looked up to.

Molly was a self-centered woman who is vain about her looks and didn't really think about her daughter's feelings. Anora didn't have strong connection to her mother as Molly only cared about her fashion career than actually raising her daughter. Molly took one glance at her daughter's clothing and cringed at what she saw.

"Ugh, don't tell me you're going to be wearing those clothes?"

Anora glared up at her mother, but didn't say anything because she knew that arguing with her mother would be pointless. Instead, Anora ignored her mother as she walked around her to get to the stairs that led down to the front door hallway. She carried her wheeled suitcase down the stairs where she saw her father standing at the door with his phone held up against his right ear. He was wearing a dark grey business suit, a red necktie and black shoes. He had black hair with a few grey streaks in its strands and was in a combed back style, light tanned skin, and dark brown eyes.

His name was Marcus and he was a man that was more interested in his business than raising his daughter. He was dead set on making high profits within his business and making sure that he didn't have any competition that threatened his company. Marcus was hard-headed, selfish and a major control freak as he runs his company like a slave factory. Anora never gotten along with her father as she only saw him as a big bully that tries to push her around to make her do what she doesn't want to do.

Anora walked passed her father as she slipped on her runners and opened the front door where her parents black limousine was parked in the front drive way. Anora glared at the vehicle for a moment before she began to walk towards the limousine with a subdued look upon her face. The limousine driver was waiting near the back trunk of the limousine and was about to take Anora's wheeled suitcase when a black and white police car came rolling up the driveway. Anora watched in confusion along with the limousine driver before the police car came to a stop behind the limousine. Once the police car was turned off, the driver stepped out of the vehicle to reveal a man that looked a little older than Anora's father.

The man had light grey hair and a dark grey mustache, dark brown, almost black, eyes and light colored skin. He wore a short sleeved dark blue buttoned up police shirt, with two yellow rectangles that were rimmed with cobalt blue, and under the police shirt was a black short sleeved shirt. The man was also wearing black pants with a black leather belt and black shoes. Attached to the right side of the belt was a small black hip pouch. Anora stared at the man warily, while the limousine driver had a fearful look upon his face. The police officer walked up to them with a serious look upon his face before it softened when he gazed down at Anora.

"Excuse me, but do you know where your father is?" asked the man.

Anora frowned as she hesitated in answering this strange police man, but she didn't have to answer him as her father suddenly walked out of the mansion. He was still talking, more like shouting, at the person on the other end of the phone with an annoyed look upon his face.

"Look, I don't have time for this petty argument right now!" shouted Marcus in anger. "Just make sure you..."

Marcus paused in his step when he saw the police man standing in front of him as the police man crossed his arms over his chest. Marcus had a shocked look upon his face before he quickly spoke to the person on the phone.

"I'll have to call you back," said Marcus before turning off his phone and glared at the police man in front of him. "What are you doing here Charlie?"

Anora blinked in surprise when her father called the police man 'Charlie' and couldn't help but wonder if this was her uncle. The policeman glared back at Marcus with a fierce gaze that rivaled Marcus's own glare.

"I got a call from Nurse Joy saying that you and Molly were going on a trip around the world," replied Charlie coolly. "She also told me that you two were going to dump Anora on me without asking for my permission to see if she could live with me and my family. So I decided to come by to check on you two and talk to you about this problem."

Marcus was about to say something when Molly walked outside to see what was going on. A surprise look came over her face when she saw Charlie standing before them.

"C-Charlie, what are you doing here?" questioned Molly as she walked over to stand beside her husband.

"Just came by to say hello, and to have a little chat with you and your husband, Molly" answered Charlie bluntly.

"Which we don't have time for," said Marcus with a firm look upon his face. "We're in a hurry and we'll be late in catching our plane."

"Well that's too bad," said Charlie with a glare, "Because from what I was told you're just going to be dumping your daughter at the docks. In the process she was going to travel on the ferry to Griffin Rock all by herself. That's not only irresponsible, but it's also careless to leave your daughter alone without supervision."

Anora looked up at Charlie in surprise and amazement when he said those words.

' _He must be pretty brave to stand up to my father like that,_ ' thought Anora to herself.

Anora's father began to grow impatient with Charlie "Just get to the point, Old Man? What are you here for if it's to discussing about what happens to Anora?"

Anora bit her bottom lip as she began to grow nervous about what Charlie's answer was going to be. What if he rejected her and said that he didn't want to take her into his home?

Her silent question was answered when Charlie opened his mouth and what he said next surprised her and her parents.

"I'm here to take Anora off your hands," said Charlie as he walked up to stand beside Anora. "I was told that you two have been neglecting her and for that you two aren't fit to look after your daughter."

Marcus and Molly stared at Charlie in disbelief "What?!"

Anora stared up at Charlie in surprise at what he just said to her parents. Not once in her life had she met anyone who was willing to stand up against her parents. So seeing someone taking action and not backing down from her parents was something she had never thought would happen for her.

Molly stared at her brother in disbelief "You can't do that, she's my daughter!"

"This isn't something I like doing either, Molly" said Charlie with a firm, but sympathetic look upon his face. "But until you and your husband can prove that you two are capable of being dedicated parents, Anora will be staying with me and my family for the time being."

Marcus and Molly stared at Charlie in shock, while Anora stared up at Charlie in amazement. Charlie turned to look down at Anora with his hard gaze turning soft and gentle before he nodded his head towards his police car. Anora quickly understood what he was saying to her as she gathered up her wheeled suitcase and headed to the police car.

Marcus noticed this and shouted angrily at her "Anora!"

Anora froze for a moment as she turned to look at her father in fear for a second, but Charlie came over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he glared at Marcus for a moment. Charlie then led Anora to passenger's side door and opened it for her, while he took her wheeled suitcase and carried it to the back trunk of his car. Anora sat in the passenger's seat after she closed the side door, while she held her backpack close to her chest. Once Charlie had placed Anora's wheeled suitcase into the back trunk and closed it, he made his way to the side door of the driver's seat. He was about to open it when Marcus shouted at him.

"Don't think for a moment that you have the rights over our daughter! Once my wife and I return from our vacation we will be going straight to court to discuss our rights for the custody of our daughter!"

Charlie only glared at Marcus before he got into the police car and started it up, while making sure that Anora had gotten her seatbelt on. Once the car started, he drove out of the driveway and down the road that led back to the highway. The drive was a quiet one as Anora continued to look down at her feet, but would occasionally glance up to look at Charlie for a second before looking back down again. The police car came onto the highway and turned left as it head down to where the docks were. It was a two hour drive from Anora's hometown to the dock where the ferry would come to pick up passengers. Anora gently bit her bottom lip for a moment before looking up at Charlie again and decided to speak.

"Um...Are you really my uncle?" asked Anora shyly.

Charlie chuckled as he quickly glanced at Anora for a moment "Yes, though I guess I shouldn't be surprise that you don't remember me. After all, you were only two years old when you first came to Griffin Rock with your parents for a visit."

"Um...yeah," replied Anora with a small blush on her face as she looked down at her feet again, "I don't really remember much back when I was little."

"Back then your mother was a lot nicer and a more dedicated mother," said Charlie as a light frown appeared on his face.

Anora sadly frowned as she nodded her head in agreement to what Charlie had said. Long ago her mother had been more dedicated in raising her along with her father.

' _But now all they care about is their jobs and businesses,_ ' thought Anora sourly as she hugged her backpack tighter to her chest.

What happened next caused Anora to blink in surprise when she felt something moving around inside her backpack. Charlie noticed this to when he took a glance at Anora's backpack and saw it moving. He quickly pulled over to the side of the road before stopping his car and shutting it off.

"Anora, what exactly is inside your backpack?" asked Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

"I...I don't know," answered Anora nervously before she slowly began to unzip the larger pouch of her backpack.

Once it was fully open a familiar furry brown long eared head popped out and let out a yip. Anora gasped in surprise while Charlie stared in befuddlement. Sitting inside of Anora's backpack was none other than Mimi herself.

A large smile appeared on Anora's face "Mimi!"

Mimi yipped as she jumped out of Anora's backpack and into her best friend's arms. Anora laughed with joy as the little fox Pokémon nuzzled her head against hers. Charlie couldn't help but smile at the scene for a moment before he spoke to Anora.

"I'm guessing she's a friend of yours?" asked Charlie with a smile.

Anora looked up at him with a shy smile as she held Mimi in her arms.

"Yeah, although she doesn't really belong to me," answered Anora softly.

"So that means she's wild?" guessed Charlie as his smile turned into a light frown.

"Yeah," answered Anora before she quickly added, "But she won't hurt you, she's really gentle and...She's the only friend that I had back in my old hometown."

Charlie sadly stared at Anora when she said that "I'm guessing you didn't have any human friends back home did you?"

Anora shook her head as she gently held Mimi closer to her chest. Charlie stared at how Anora was holding Mimi and that was when he came to the decision.

"Well...If Mimi means more to you than anything else in the world, then that means she's a part of the family now," said Charlie with a smile as Anora and Mimi looked at him in surprise. "But you're going to have to be responsible for her and you're going to need to get a Pokémon handler's license to keep her."

"Y-you really mean it?" asked Anora in a hopeful voice.

"I do," replied Charlie with a nod as he looked down at Mimi for a moment. "Also, I get the feeling that it's going to be pretty hard for me to keep you two apart."

Mimi yipped as she wagged her tail happily with a smile on her face. Anora felt a smile appear on her own face as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. She raised her right hand up and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

She then looked up at Charlie again "Thank you."

Charlie smiled at her and nodded his head in a way of him saying 'you're welcome'. He then started up the car again and continued to drive down the highway.

"We'll call one of the Pokémon Professors to give you your license once we get back to Griffin Rock," said Charlie.

Anora only nodded her head before looking down at Mimi again with a smile. Mimi smiled back at her friend before nuzzling against Anora's chest and then settled down within her arms. Anora held Mimi gently within her arms as she felt her heart grow warm, knowing that she was going to have her best friend with her on Griffin Rock.

The drive to the docks was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence between Anora and her uncle. It wasn't long before they came to the docks where the ferry was waiting for them. Once they were on the ferry, Charlie gave Anora a life jacket before he put his on and stepped out of the car. Anora put her life jacket on before stepping out of the police car with Mimi in her arms. Anora stood beside her uncle throughout the entire boat trip as they watched the vast blue water stretched out before them. Anora didn't talk to her uncle for a moment, but soon a question came into her head and she was a little hesitant to ask her uncle about it.

"Um...how's Aunt Kayla doing?" asked Anora.

A sad smile appeared on Charlie's face as he continued to stare out at the ocean in front of him.

"She died a few years ago," answered Charlie in soft voice "It was when Cody had turned six years old."

Anora sadly looked up at her uncle before looking down at her feet.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," voiced Anora softly.

"It's alright," said Charlie as he turned his gaze onto Anora and placed his right hand on her shoulder. "You would have asked that question sooner or later."

Anora looked up at her uncle and gave him a small smile. Suddenly they two of them heard the cries of birds up above their heads. They quickly turned their gazes' upwards to see a flock of seagulls. But among the seagulls were Wingulls and Pelippers that called out to each other as they flew with the seagulls. Anora smiled as she watched the bird Pokémon fly above them. Then one of the Wingulls flew down and sat on the railing of the ferry before it cried out its name at Anora and Mimi. Anora chuckled as Mimi gave the bird Pokémon a happy yip in greeting. Anora smiled down at her friend before she spoke to the bird Pokémon.

"Hello. How's the weather?"

The Wingull let out a happy cry towards Anora in reply, while Charlie watched curiously with an amused smile on his face. It was rare to see someone interact with wild Pokémon, and he had only seen a few people on his home island get close to Pokémon and become friends with them. It was refreshing to see someone who wasn't from his island befriending a Pokémon, and he was glad that it was his niece. The Wingull unfolded its wings and flew back up into the air where its flock was waiting for it. Anora watched the flock of seagulls and bird Pokémon for a moment before her eyes caught sight of a large island coming up on the horizon.

Anora pointed to the island "Is that Griffin Rock?"

"Yep, that's Griffin Rock," answered Charlie with a smile as he turned his gaze towards the island. "The reason it got its name is because of a large rock formation that sits on top of one of the tallest mountains on the island."

"And let me guess, the rock formation looks like a Griffin, right?"

Charlie chuckled before he nodded his head 'yes' at her "You got that right."

Anora laughed as well, along with Mimi as the little Pokémon yipped out in happiness.

"So just to let you know, Griffin Rock is a place where advance technology is made and tested," said Charlie as he looked Anora straight in the eyes. "So I want you to make sure that you keep Mimi close to you, because sometimes the tech on the island will go wild and I don't want your friend getting hurt if it crosses paths with runaway technology. That goes for you too. I don't want you getting hurt under my care, alright?"

Anora nodded her head "Okay, I promise I'll try to keep out of harm's way."

"That's all I can ask."

The two of them soon lapsed into a comfortable silence as they turned their attention back onto Griffin Rock. It was about an hour until the ferry came to its destination as Anora and her uncle Charlie climbed back into the police car. Once the ferry docked, they took off their life jackets and set them in the backseat. Charlie started up the car after the back gate of ferry had been lowered onto the dock. The car soon drove off the ferry and onto the dock before Charlie drove down the concrete road. Anora and Mimi looked out the passenger's window as they stared at the buildings that passed by their eyes.

Anora felt a little excited at seeing a new place for the first time in so many years. Anora's parents had always left her at home alone with the maids and butlers, and she has never really ventured out of the borders of her hometown so this was a new experience for her. It was the same for Mimi as she had never ventured far out of her forest home, but now that she was far away from her home Mimi couldn't help, but be excited that she was in a new place alongside her human friend. They continued to watch the scene of the town pass by them before they arrived at their destination.

Anora and Mimi gazed up in astonishment at the firehouse and they couldn't help but be impressed by the building. The firehouse was a bright red and looked to be about two stories high. There were three large grey doors at the front of the building and Anora guessed that they lead to the garage. Anora noticed a balcony on the front of the building where a large window sat. Anora also saw on the right side of the building (depending on where you stand) was a tall tower and she wondered what that part of the building was for. Around the corner of the building was a basketball court with tall basketball hoops that looked to be in top condition. On the top front of the building was a golden bell and Anora guessed that it was used as an emergency alarm.

Anora and Mimi stared up at the building before the garage door on the right opened. Charlie drove through the garage door and into a giant garage where there was a fireman's pole and an elevator inside. The garage also had a couple of yellow lockers, different types of axes hanging on the wall, and a table with a computer that stood in the far corner. Once the police car had stopped and Charlie turned it off, Anora stepped out of the car with Mimi in her arms. She looked around the garage in amazement and surprise.

"Wow! I didn't know that the inside of your home was this big Uncle Charlie!" exclaimed Anora as she walked a few steps forward before turning to look at Charlie.

Charlie chuckled as he stepped out of the car "Let's just say that you shouldn't judge things by what they appear on the surface."

Anora couldn't help but agree with her uncle on that notion. Anora had learned to look past what people thought of Pokémon and had seen them as wonderful creatures that are capable of have emotions like humans. Anora looked down at Mimi as the two of them shared a smile with each other. Charlie walked around to the back of the police car and opened to trunk to pull out Anora's wheeled suitcase.

"Come on," said Charlie as he walked up to Anora after he closed the trunk and began to lead her towards the elevator. "I'll show which room you'll be staying in for a while."

Anora nodded her head as she entered the elevator with her uncle. Charlie pressed the button for the third floor and the doors of the elevator closed. It didn't take long for the trio to arrive at the third floor of the firehouse. When the elevator doors opened again, Anora saw that they were in an ordinary hallway. It was like the hallway back in her old house, but the walls were a lighter color than the darker color she was use to seeing. Anora followed her uncle down the hallway before they made a left turn through a doorway, which led them into a kitchen living room. In the room was the fireman's pole that was connected to ceiling and Anora wondered how far down the fireman's pole went.

Charlie began to walk up the stairs with Anora's wheeled suitcase in his right hand, while Anora followed behind him. At the top of the stairs they came to another hallway that had a couple of doors that stood on either side of the hallway walls. They walked all the way down towards the end of the hallway until they came to the last door. Charlie turned the handle of the door and opened it up for Anora. Anora's eyes widened when she saw the room that she was going to be staying in.

The room was medium sized with a window that over looked a few trees, but the view of the mountains is what amazed Anora and Mimi the most. The walls within the bedroom were painted in a light orange cream color. There was a single bed facing towards the window with its brown headboard pressed up against the wall behind it. The bed had light blue covers and the blankets were a violet purple with a dark blue ocean wave on its surface. Near the corner of the window was a large empty bookshelf dresser, which was painted white with a few blue dots painted on its surface in star shape designs. The last item in the room was a white bedroom counter that stood near the bed.

Anora slowly walked into the room as a large smile appeared on her face. This room looked so much better than her old bedroom back home. Her room had been too big, along with her bed and the walls in her room had been painted in a vomit green color that she didn't like. Anora's old bedroom had felt too lonely when she lived in it, and seeing the vomit green color on her walls when she woke up each morning had always made her feel sick. Now that she was standing in this new bedroom, Anora felt more comfortable and the orange cream color on the walls gave her a feeling of warmth and safety deep inside her.

"So, what do you think?" asked Charlie as he walked into the bedroom to stand beside Anora.

Anora turned to look at her uncle with a large smile as tears of joy appeared in the corner of her eyes. She then surprised Charlie by tackling into him and hugging him around the waist with one arm, with Mimi squished between them. Charlie chuckled before he gently wrapped his arms around Anora, while petting her head with his right hand.

"Make sure you don't squish your friend, Anora" said Charlie with a laugh.

Anora's eyes widened in realization at what her uncle had said and she pulled away slightly to look down at her Pokémon friend in alarm. Mimi shook her fur out before looking up at Anora with playful frown on her face.

"I'm sorry Mimi," Anora apologized quickly, "I just got a little excited about the room."

Mimi forgave Anora by giving her friend a lick to the cheek. Anora smiled at her friend before looking up at her uncle again.

"Thank you Uncle Charlie, this room is amazing."

Charlie smiled down at Anora "I'm glad you like it."

Charlie brought Anora into another hug, while making sure not to squish Mimi between them "And welcome back to Griffin Rock."

To be continued

And here's the first chapter of my crossover story. Please read and review to tell my what you think of it so far.

White Hunter, howling out to you and creativity!


	2. Anora's new home part 2

Rescue Bots in the World of Pokémon

Here's the next chapter of my Pokémon and Rescue Bot's story, hope you enjoy it.

mewmaster89: I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you continue to follow it.

ShadowPhoenix121: Thanks for giving me the idea of making Doc Greene a Pokémon Professor in this story. Also the story will take place at the very start of the series.

Chapter two: Anora's new home Part 2

Anora had just started unpacking a few minutes ago as she sorted out her clothing and placed them into the drawers of her new dresser. Mimi was lying on her bed sleeping with her body curled up into a ball, while her nose was tucked into her tail. Anora was just pulling out one of her shirts from her suitcase when she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

Anora turned to look at the door "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Charlie, who was now wearing a white short sleeved shirt instead of his blue police shirt. He had a smile on his face when he saw that Anora was getting settle in her new room.

"Are you ready to meet your cousins again, Anora?" asked Charlie.

Anora had a bit of an unsure look upon her face before giving her uncle a small smile "Yeah, I think so."

Mimi, who had woken up from her nap, yipped before Anora held out her left arm to the little fox Pokémon climb up it. Mimi soon perched herself on Anora's left shoulder and calmly sat there. Anora took in a deep breath before she followed her uncle to the kitchen living room. She walked down the stairs behind her uncle before stopping on the last five steps when she saw four people in the living room sitting on the large sofa. There were three older people and one young boy sitting on the sofa together as they whispered amongst each other.

One of the people was a young red headed man that looked to be twenty three years old. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt, yellow firefighter overall pants and black firefighter boots.

The second person was a young man that looked to be twenty two years old with short light brown hair. Sitting on the young man's nose were a pair of square glasses with light blue lenses. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blue jeans that were held up by a brown belt with tool pouches and black worker boots, and tied loosely around his neck was a blue necktie.

The third person was a young dark brown haired woman that looked to be twenty years old. She was wearing a dark charcoal grey flight suit with six pockets. Two of the pockets were located on her upper sleeves, and the four pockets were on the top and lower parts of her pants. Around the woman's hips was a black belt with a silver metal buckle, and there were light brown straps that were located around her shoulders and upper legs. On the knee part of the flight suit were light brown shin guards. Lastly she was wearing dark brown boots and gloves.

The last one on the sofa was a young boy that looked to be about eight years old, with short blonde hair with long bangs hanging over his forehead. He was wearing a fleece collared brown jacket over a short sleeved grey green shirt, light brown pants and brown boots.

Anora gulped nervously as she stared at the four new people that were on the sofa before tensing when the young boy turned his dark brown eyes on her. The three older people turned when they noticed the young boy looking towards the stairs and saw Anora standing there. Anora quickly ran down the last steps of the stairs before hiding behind Charlie, while she nervously looked at the four new people in front of her.

"Hey dad, who's the squirt?" asked the red headed boy with a raised eyebrow.

Charlie side stepped to bring Anora out into view before placing his left hand on Anora's right shoulder to comfort her.

"Kids, I want to reintroduce you to your cousin, Anora," said Charlie gently. "Anora, these are my kids and your cousins, Kade, Dani, Graham and Cody."

The three boys on the sofa looked at their father in confusion, but the older girl, Dani's, face brightened in recognition as she stood up from the sofa and walked towards Anora. Mimi jumped down from Anora's shoulders and into her arms as the young teen stared nervously up at the approaching woman before Dani came to stand in front of her.

"Anora…Is that really you?" asked Dani in a gentle voice.

Anora blinked in surprise and confusion before slowly nodding her head at the woman. Dani gently smiled at Anora before she spoke again.

"Wow, it's been a long time since we last saw you kiddo, you've really grown up. You probably don't remember me, but my name is Daniella, one of your older cousins. But everybody calls me Dani for short."

Anora slowly smiled back at Dani "It's...it's nice to see you again Dani."

"Wait a minute," spoke the red headed man, Kade, as he and the two other males, Graham and Cody, walked up to stand behind Dani. "Are you saying that this is our little baby cousin from mom's side of the family that we haven't seen for years."

"I don't really remember meeting her," said Cody as he stared up at Anora curiously.

"That's because you weren't born yet Cody," said Graham as he smiled down at the boy.

"Yeah, and I definitely don't remember her carrying around that thing," spoked Kade with a frown as he pointed to Mimi.

Mimi tensed up in Anora's arms as the little Pokémon glared up at the red head in anger and suspicion. Anora hugged Mimi closer to her chest as she nervously looked up at Kade. Cody took one glance at Mimi and smiled excitedly when he realized what the little fox was.

"Noble, is that a Pokémon?" asked Cody as he looked up at Anora.

Anora looked at Cody shyly before nodding her head "Her names Mimi and she's an Eevee."

Cody slowly held out his hand towards Mimi "Is it okay if I pet her?"

"Cody, be careful," warned Dani as she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Remember, Pokémon can be dangerous and you should never get near one in case they attack you."

"Mimi wouldn't do that," said Anora as she defended her Eevee friend. "She's nice and gentle, and she wouldn't hurt anyone unless she's provoked."

"Yeah, but still..."

Cody gently pushed Dani's hand off his shoulder before he slowly held out his hand in front of Mimi's face. Mimi looked back and forth between Cody's hand and eyes for a moment before leaning forward to sniff at the boy's fingers. The little fox Pokémon gave a friendly yip as she used her right paw to lightly bat at Cody's fingers in a friendly gesture. Anora blinked in surprise at this before looking at Cody as she gave him a small smile.

"I think you've just earned Mimi's trust," said Anora.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Kade impatiently, "But that doesn't change the fact that Pokémon aren't allowed to be in the firehouse!"

Anora grew fearful as she turned sideways to shield Mimi from the older Burns sibling.

"Kade that's enough," said Charlie as he glared at his eldest son. "Mimi is Anora's only friend and the two of them are not going to be separated."

"Also, it's a known fact that Eevee's are friendly Pokémon and they're pretty popular for people to have as pets," said Graham.

Kade glared at Graham before he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. Graham let out a sigh before he walked towards Anora, while giving her a friendly smile.

Graham knelt down and held out his hand towards Anora "My name's Graham, Kade's younger sibling and second oldest in the family."

Anora looked at Graham's hand for a moment before she shyly reached out with her left hand to shake his. She started to feel a little bit more confident around these new people, but she wasn't all that comfortable with Kade, and she couldn't help but feel that he might be someone she wasn't going to get along with in the future. Suddenly, without warning, Anora's stomach began to growl along with Mimi's stomach. The two friends blushed as they looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Everyone looked at Anora in surprise and confusion, but it was Charlie who understood why Anora's stomach growled.

"Your parents haven't given you breakfast back home did they," stated Charlie with a frown.

Anora continued to look down at the ground as she slowly shook her head 'no'. Charlie let out a sigh of frustration at how Molly and her husband had neglected to let their daughter eat something before leaving home.

"Well, let's all get settled and have lunch," said Charlie as he gazed at Anora, Mimi and his kids.

Anora looked up at her uncle as she gave him a small appreciative smile before Charlie led her to the kitchen table. Once everyone was at the table, Charlie slipped on a kitchen apron with the picture of a hula girl on the front of it. Anora sat near the end of the table with Cody, while Dani sat on her left. Dani had taken off her gloves and the top part of her flight suit, which revealed a short sleeved white shirt underneath, with it now tied around her waist. Mimi sat in Anora's lap as the young teen gently stroked her fur with her free hand. Dani watched with a curious eye at how still Mimi sat in Anora's lap and couldn't help, but slowly reach out to touch the little Pokémon. Mimi, as if sensing Dani's hand coming towards her, lifted her head up to look at Dani curiously. Dani froze with her hand only a few inches away from Mimi's face.

"Um...nice little Mimi," spoke Dani in a nervous voice.

Mimi gazed at Dani's hand for a second before sniffing it. The little Pokémon then let out another happy yip before nudging the side of her head against Dani's hand. Dani blinked in surprise before she began to gently pet the little Pokémon, while Mimi let out a happy cooing sound. Anora gently smiled at seeing Mimi being petted by Dani. She had been worried that Mimi would have felt overwhelmed at being around new people, but so far the little Pokémon was calm and was letting her cousins touch her.

"Aw...she's so cute," said Dani with a smile as she petted the young Eevee. "And her fur is so soft. You must take really good care of her Anora."

Anora blushed at Dani's comment "Well...it helps to find the right berries for Mimi to eat."

Graham became interested in the conversation "What kind of berries?"

Anora blushed even redder as she shyly looked down at the ground for a moment before looking up at her cousins again. She was about to answer Graham's question when Kade suddenly spoke up.

"Who cares what kind of berries her pet eats," said Kade with a scoff. "A Pokémon is a Pokémon and that's all we need to know, not to mention that they're nothing but trouble."

Anora frowned at what Kade said, while Mimi popped her head up to look at Kade over the table as she glared at him. Cody, Dani and Graham gave their older brother a disapproving glare. Kade glanced around at his siblings in confusion before frowning in annoyance.

"What? It's true!"

Anora let out a sigh before looking down at Mimi as she gently petted her friend's back to calm her down. Charlie was in the kitchen as he began to whip-up some lunch for his children and niece. He heard what Anora had just said and turned to look over his shoulder to talk to her.

"So what kind of berries does your friend like?" asked Charlie curiously.

Anora looked at her uncle for a moment before thinking "Um...The berries that Mimi likes are Pecha Berries, Oran Berries, Liechi Berries and strawberries."

The Burns siblings looked at Anora in confusion when she told Charlie about the three berries that Mimi liked. Charlie raised an amused eyebrow at his children's confused faces before he spoke again.

"Sorry Anora, we don't have any of the three berries that you mention, but we do have strawberries if that's alright with Mimi."

Mimi yipped from Anora's lap as Anora smiled at her uncle in understanding.

"Strawberries sound just fine Uncle Charlie," said Anora.

Charlie nodded his head before he walked to the fridge and pulled out a basket full of strawberries. Mimi let out a cheerful yipped when she saw the basket of strawberries before she jumped off of Anora's lap. The little fox Pokémon run up to Charlie before coming to a stop in front of him. Mimi sat down on the floor a few feet away from Charlie with her tail wagging in excitement. Charlie chuckle as he washed a few of the strawberries under the tap before placing them into a small bowl. Once he placed the strawberries into the bowl, Charlie set it down on the floor in front of Mimi.

"There you go girl," said Charlie.

Mimi yipped in thanks before she began to chow down on the strawberries, eating them slowly as she savored their sweet flavor. Charlie turned back to what he was doing as he started to cook up a few hot dogs on the stove. Cody turned to look at Anora and asked her a question that popped into his head.

"So, how did you meet Mimi?"

Anora glanced sadly at Cody for a moment before she answered his question.

"Well...I met Mimi when I saved her from a group of kids who were throwing rocks at her."

Cody and his siblings had looks of shock, and confusion on their faces when Anora told them what had happened to Mimi.

"That's just cruel," said Dani with an angry frown on her face. "Why would those kids do that to an innocent Pokémon like Mimi?"

"Well...where I come from, the people of my hometown hate Pokémon," explained Anora sadly as she gazed at all of her cousins. "My parents included. The only person that doesn't hate Pokémon was the local nurse in my hometown's only Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy. I took Mimi to the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy was able to heal her, and that was when I made the decision of becoming friends with Mimi. Mimi and I somehow instantly bonded with each other on the first day, and we've been best friends for four weeks."

"So...basically you and that pipsqueak of a Pokémon haven't known each other for very long," stated Kade bluntly.

Anora decided to ignore Kade as Cody asked her another question.

"So...how did you convince Dad to let Mimi come along with you?"

"Honestly, I had no idea that Mimi had tagged along with me on the drive back to Griffin Rock," said Anora with a shrug. "She must have somehow gotten into my backpack last night while I was sleeping. Though I'm glad she did, otherwise I would have been a little lonely and scared when I arrived here on Griffin Rock."

"Can't really blame you," said Dani with a sad smile. "You haven't really visited us in long time and you don't have many memories of us either."

"Yeah," voiced Anora as she looked down at the table's surface. "I can't even remember what Aunt Kayla looks like."

The Burns siblings sadly looked at one when Anora mention their mother. Even though it had been years since their mother's death, they still felt the loss as if it had happened only yesterday to them. Graham was the first one to speak as he turned to look at Anora.

"You know, our mother wanted to see you again. She said that you had been quite rambunctious and adventurous when you were little."

Anora looked up at Graham with interest when he told her that "R-really?"

"Yeah," answered Dani with a chuckle. "She always told us how you had reminded her of how she was like when she was a kid."

A blush of embarrassment appeared on Anora's cheeks, while she smiled sheepishly at what Dani had just said. But that blush disappeared when Kade spoke again in a scoffing voice.

"Yeah, well, to bad Anora isn't like she used to be when she was a kid. Now she's just...weird and timid."

"Kade!" shouted Graham, Dani and Cody as they glared at their older brother.

"What?"

Charlie then walked over to the table with a one plate filled with hot dogs, while the other plate held a pile of hot dog buns. He placed the two plates on the table before he looked at Kade with a gentle, yet firm look upon his face.

"People can go through a lot of changes, Kade," said Charlie firmly. "Sometimes it's for the best, sometimes it can be for the worst. But let's not talk about that now, right now we should enjoy our lunch."

Anora and her cousins nodded as they began to use the forks, which had been placed on the table a few moments ago, to take the hot dogs off the plate, while they grabbed two or three hot dog buns from the other plate. Charlie went to the fridge again and pulled out two bottles with one of them having ketchup, while the other one held muster. He placed the two bottles on the table before he took a seat at the table and began to dig into the hot dogs as well. Anora ate her hot dogs slowly as she wanted to savor them for a bit, while she watched how her uncle and cousins interacted with each other.

Back when she was younger, Anora's parents had never sat at the same table with her. They were always too busy working at their jobs to come home for supper. So Anora had never gotten the chance to talk to her parents about her day like how her cousins and uncle were talking amongst each other. She couldn't help but feel a little envious about how happy her cousin's and uncle were. Anora can only hope to find happiness someday, but for now she was content with being a part of this family. Anora continued to eat in silence for a while before Dani spoke up as she turned to look at Anora.

"So, Anora, are you going to get a Pokémon Trainer's license so that you can keep Mimi?" asked Dani curiously.

Anora nodded her head at Dani "Uncle Charlie said that he would talk to one of the Pokémon Professor's today."

Cody became excited as he leaned against the table "Are you going to Doc Greene's lab to get your Pokémon Trainer's license?"

Anora turned to look at Cody curiously "Doc Greene?"

"Doc Greene is one of the Pokémon Professor's that lives on our island," explained Charlie as he entered the conversation. "He's also one of our lead scientists that helps invent the tech on the island."

"Where does he live?" asked Anora curiously.

"He lives up at the lab that's located high up on the mountain," explained Charlie. "He does a lot of testing and building on technology, but he also researches Pokémon to see what he can learn from them, although there aren't very many Pokémon on Griffin Rock."

Anora looked at her uncle in surprise "What do you mean?"

"Well, the people on Griffin Rock are more use to technology than anything else," explained Graham gently with a sad frown on his face. "And there aren't a lot of habitats on this island for Pokémon to live in. So the only Pokémon that we have ever seen on this island are Bird Pokémon, Water Pokémon and Plant Pokémon."

"But once in a while a new Pokémon would appear from out of nowhere on the island," added Charlie with a sigh. "Some times the Pokémon that come to our island will happen to be someone's lost pet or a wild Pokémon that had somehow snuck onto the ferry without anyone even knowing about it. When that problem occurs it causes the people in town to start panicking a little bit."

Mimi, who had just finished her bowl of strawberries, came up to Anora and jumped into her lap again, while the young teen stared at her uncle in bewilderment.

"Why would people panic when a new Pokémon comes onto the island?" asked Anora as she gently petted Mimi.

"Well, people here on this island don't have much experience with Pokémon, other than Doc Greene of course." Charlie explained as he leaned his elbows against the edge of the table. "So they don't really know what to expect when a new Pokémon comes to the island."

Anora sadly frowned at what her uncle had said "So...the people of Griffin Rock don't like Pokémon either?"

"Not exactly," answered Charlie gently. "They just have a fear of anything new that's not technology related to the island."

Anora only nodded, but the thought of the people on this island not liking Pokémon still sadden her. Mimi, sensing her friend's sadness, licked the back of Anora's right hand to comfort her. Anora looked down at her Pokémon friend with a sad smile before gently hugging her. The young teen then looked back up at Charlie as she gave him a small smile.

"So...when should we go meet Mr. Greene?" asked Anora.

"I'll give him a call right now to let him know that we're coming over," answered Charlie with a smile. "So we'll go to the lab after you finished your lunch. Also, Doc Greene prefers to be called 'Doc' instead of 'Mister'."

Anora blinked curiously at her uncle "Why does he what to be called 'Doc'?"

"He says that people who call him 'Mister' makes him feel old," replied Charlie with a chuckle.

"Do you mind if I come with you and Anora, Dad?" asked Cody excitedly.

"Sure son," said Charlie with a nod before he looked at Anora, "If that's alright with you, Anora."

"I don't mind," answered Anora with a smile.

"Then it's settled," said Charlie as he stood up from his chair. "I'll go give Doc Greene a call."

To be continued

Okay so I've been thinking that Doc Greene should have a Pokémon partner in this story, and I need your help to decide what Pokémon would be a good partner for him. Here are three of the Pokémon that I think would be an interesting partner for him.

Rotom

Chatot

Magnemite

So I will be leaving a poll up on my profile for all of you to vote on which Pokémon Doc Greene. The Pokémon that has the highest votes is the winner. I will leave the poll up for either one or two weeks.

White Hunter, howling out to you and creativity!


	3. Anora's new home part 3

Rescue Bots in the World of Pokémon

Here's another chapter of my Rescue bots/Pokémon story.

mewmaster89: Mimi will evolve in the end of season 3 of Rescue Bots, but what she'll evolve into...well that's going to be a surprise.

Unknown Reviewer: I might think of bringing Riolu and Litten into the story, so you make sure to keep following the story to find out. Also you might want to put the name of your profile in the review as well because your reviews appear a little late then the other reviews. But if you don't have a profile page and your just a reader who really enjoys my story, then that's fine.

pokemonjkl: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to follow my story.

anonymousdragon: I'm glad that you took an interest in my story, I hope you continue to follow and see where it goes.

Also, here are the vote polls on which Pokémon that will become Doc Greene's partner.

Rotom: 5

Chatot: 1

Magnemite: 0

Chapter three: Anora's new home Part 3

Once everyone had finished eating their lunch, Charlie gave Doc Greene a call to let him know that he was coming to visit him and that he was bringing someone new along. He quickly changed back into his police uniform before he told Cody and Anora it was time to go. Anora followed her uncle and younger cousin to the elevator with Mimi in her arms. They took it down to the garage and got into the police car. Anora got into the backseat of the police car, because she thought Cody would want to sit in the front with his father. So she was surprised when Cody decided to sit in the backseat with her.

"I thought you might want some company back here," said Cody as he offered Anora a smile, while he clicked his seatbelt into its buckle.

Anora gave Cody a shy smile and nodded to him in thanks before giggling when Mimi suddenly jumped into Cody's lap, thus surprising the blonde haired boy. Cody giggled as he gently petted Mimi, who curled up on his lap to get comfortable. Anora put on her seatbelt before Charlie started up the car and drove out of the garage. It was silent in the car for a while before Anora decided to talk to Cody.

"So...Cody, what's Doc Greene like?" she asked curiously.

Cody chuckled before he answered Anora's question. "Doc Greene is very friendly and he's an expert in making technology, though sometimes his inventions do wind up getting out of control once in a while. He's also known to be a little eccentric at times to."

"He sounds like an interesting man," said Anora with a smile. "I'm guessing with him living on the island that's full of technology, life here can be pretty interesting."

"Yeah, you could say that things are never boring here on Griffin Rock." Cody said with a chuckle as he gently scratched Mimi underneath the chin.

Mimi purred in delight when Cody started to scratch her under favorite spot. Anora smiled as she watched Cody and Mimi for a second before asking another question.

"Does Doc Greene have any family members that I should know about?"

"He has a daughter," answered Charlie as he entered the conversation. "Her name's Francine, but she prefers to be called Frankie. She's a little older than Cody, but still younger than you."

"What's she like?" asked Anora again.

"She's independent and she isn't afraid to speak her mind," replied Charlie with a chuckle. "She helps out in her dad's lab sometimes when it comes to technology, though she's not really interested in Pokémon very much."

Anora felt her heart clench when her uncle said that Frankie wasn't interested in Pokémon.

"Why is she not interested in Pokémon?"

"Well...let's just say she prefers science and technology over Pokémon, because she wants to be a great scientist like her dad." Charlie explained with a shrug. "And because science and technology are a lot more challenging to figure out for her."

"Oh," voiced Anora as she sadly turned her head to stare out through the window.

She got the feeling that she and Frankie might not get along with each other when they come face to face. Their views about how they see things will probably have the two of them butting heads with each other.

' _Still, I should at least be nice to her,_ ' thought Anora with a small smile.

The drive to the lab went by fast as the police car drove up a steep hill road that led up to Doc Greene's lab. Anora was impressed by how large the lab building was as they drove up to the front door. Anora became a little nervous, but quickly relaxed when Mimi jumped back into her arms once the young teen had unbuckled her seat belt. Anora was the last one to step out of the car as she followed close behind her uncle and younger cousin. Once they were at the door, Charlie rang the doorbell to let Doc Greene know that they had arrived. They waited for an answer, but after a few moments nobody came to the door.

"That's strange," spoke Charlie with concern laced into his voice. "When I called Doc Greene, he said that he was at home."

"Do you think something could have happened?" asked Anora with worry.

Her question was answered when the trio heard a crash within the Lab. Mimi bristled in Anora's arms as the little fox Pokémon's protective instincts kicked in. Charlie placed himself in front of his son and niece with a serious expression appearing on his face.

"Stay behind me kids," said Charlie as he slowly began to open the door of the lab.

When he opened the door, the sight that met the trios' eyes had them staring in astonishment. The inside of the lab was a mess with papers scattered all across the floor and furniture topped or flipped to the ground.

"What happened in here?" questioned Charlie as he, Anora and Cody cautiously walked into the room. "It looks as if a tornado blew through the lab."

Suddenly the trio heard another crash, which was accompanied by two voices that shouted from the next room.

"Come back here!" exclaimed an older male voice.

"I got it daddy!" shouted a young girl's voice.

Charlie, Cody and Anora quickly ran over to the door to see what was going on. When they entered the room they were surprised at what they saw. Inside the room was a man and a girl, who were both running around as they chased after a little green Pokémon.

The man in the white lab coat had dark brown skin, dark brown almost black eyes and black hair with two gray streaks appearing on both sides. Under the man's lab coat was a blue button up shirt and around his neck was a purple tie with green polka dots. He was also wearing dark grey goggles that sat on top of his head, dark green lab gloves, dark blue pants and black boots. The man's clothing was a little on the sloppy look side, but Anora could tell that he's a scientist that is dedicated to his work.

The girl, who looked to be the same age as Cody, had the same colored skin as the man but in a lighter color. She also had the same eyes and hair color as the man. The girl's hair was tied up into two puffy pigtails, which stood out on either side of her lower head. She was wearing a pink long sleeved open jacket which showed a light blue dress underneath, short pink leggings that go down to the bottom of her knees, light blue socks, and white sneakers with pink on top of them.

The little green Pokémon the two were chasing looked to be a green bipedal gecko. The little green lizard had two thick dark green leaf-like tails, a bright red underside and yellow eyes.

The girl and man were chasing the little gecko Pokémon around the room as they tried to corner it. But when they think they had it cornered, the little gecko would slip from their grasp and start scaling the walls. Charlie, Cody and Anora watched this scene for a few moments before the gecko Pokémon decided to climb up the wall, and hang above everyone's heads on the ceiling. The gecko Pokémon looked down at the scientist and girl below it before the girl shouted up at it.

"Get down from there, now!" ordered the girl.

The gecko Pokémon only smirked before blowing a raspberry at the girl. The girl glared up at the gecko Pokémon, while the scientist only sighed in exhaustion.

"Of all the times for this little scamp to come barging into the lab when Chief Burns is coming over to visit," groaned the scientist in a tired voice.

That was when Charlie made his appearance known by clearing his throat. The man and girl turned around in surprise when they saw Charlie standing behind them with Cody and Anora standing on either side of him.

"Chief Burns!" exclaimed the man as he walked up to the trio. "I'm sorry I didn't greet you at the door earlier, but as you can see my daughter and I are experiencing a little difficulty with an unwelcomed guest."

"I can see that," stated Charlie as he stared up at the little gecko Pokémon.

Cody stared up at the Pokémon curiously "What kind of Pokémon is that?"

"An annoying Pokémon," grumbled the girl as she glared up at the gecko. "It always sneaks into the lab, and causes trouble around here."

"Actually that Pokémon is called a Treecko," spoke Anora when she saw the confused look on Cody's face. "It's a grass type Pokémon that's rarely found in forests, but it is one of the three Pokémon starters in the Hoenn region."

Cody stared up at the Pokémon hanging above them: "Noble."

Anora chuckled before she suddenly felt all eyes on her. Anora looked to see the scientist and girl staring at her in amazement, and she became a little shy as she quickly moved to hide behind Charlie. The scientist was the first one to speak.

"Chief, who is this young girl that you brought along with you?"

Charlie chuckled as he gently brought Anora out from hiding behind him, and had her stand beside him.

"Doc Greene, this is my niece, Anora," said Charlie as he placed a reassuring hand on Anora's shoulder.

The scientist, now known as Doc Greene, held a thoughtful look on his face for a second before it lit up with a smile.

"Ah yes, the young niece that you and your wife had told me so much about," said Doc Greene as he turned his gaze onto Anora again. "Your aunt and uncle have always kept telling me how much of a handful you were when you had been just two years old."

Anora blushed in embarrassment and shyly looked down at the ground. The girl walked up to Doc Greene's side as the scientist wrapped an arm around her.

"My name is Ezra Greene, and this is my daughter Francine," said the scientist as he introduced himself and his daughter.

"But you can call me Frankie for short," said the girl with a friendly smile.

Anora slowly nodded her head before speaking in a small voice. "N-nice to meet you."

Frankie looked at Anora with a raised eyebrow, while frowning in confusion at the young teen's nervousness.

"You'll have to excuse her," said Charlie with a gentle smile. "She's a little shy around new people."

"That's quite alright," said Doc Greene with a smile. "Though I'm surprised that she knows what kind of Pokémon our unexpected visitor is."

"W-well, I've been interested in Pokémon for a while now," spoke Anora with a small smile. "I've also met a couple of Treeckos in my old hometown, which is surrounded by a large forest near the mountain range."

"Then maybe you can tell us how we can get that Pokémon down from the ceiling?" asked Frankie as she turned to glare up at the said gecko Pokémon.

But when Frankie turned to glare at it she saw that the Treecko was gone. Everyone else noticed this too when they turned to look up at the spot where the Treecko had been hanging from the ceiling a few moments ago.

"Now where did it go?" questioned Frankie as she and her father looked around in worry.

Charlie, Cody and Anora where looking around the room as well to see if they could find the Pokémon. Mimi, who was still being held in Anora's arms, suddenly perked up her ears. She was about to yip a warning to her human friend, but never got a chance when the Treecko suddenly jumped out of nowhere to land on Anora's shoulders. Anora yelped in surprise before looking behind her shoulders to see the smiling face of the Treecko staring right back at her.

"Treecko, Treecko!" exclaimed the Pokémon with a smirk.

Anora couldn't help herself as she giggled at the Treecko that hung from her shoulders. "You really are a scamp, aren't you."

The Treecko giggled from Anora's shoulder, while the Charlie, Cody, Doc Greene and Frankie stared at Anora either in amusement, fascination or surprise.

"Intriguing," said Doc Greene as he stared at Anora with interest. "Usually people on Griffin Rock would always react negatively when a Pokémon surprises or scares them."

Anora looks at Doc Greene when he said those words: "Negative how?"

"Well, a person who encounters a Pokémon on our island would sometimes react violently when a Pokémon scares them," explained Doc Greene with a frown. "Most of the time, people within Griffin Rock would run away from a Pokémon, but sometimes they would throw whatever nearby object they can find at the Pokémon to scare them off."

"That's not right," said Anora with a frown. "Throwing things at a Pokémon like that might have a different effect then what they would think. They might wind up only enraging the Pokémon and that could cause somebody, either the person or the Pokémon, to get hurt."

"Yes, what you say does happen quite often," spoke Charlie with a frown. "As I've said, the people on Griffin Rock aren't very accepting to new things other than new technology."

"Well, technology is one of the amazing things we have on this island," said Frankie with a smile.

Anora sadly frowned at what Frankie had said, but didn't say anything to her. After all, Frankie was Cody's friend and she didn't want to ruin anything by saying something that might cause them to get into a fight with each other.

' _But she's kind of wrong about tech being the only amazing thing on the island,_ ' thought Anora to herself. ' _Pokémon can be just as amazing as anything else on our planet. I just wish that people would take the time to see that Pokémon are like us in some ways, and that we can be friends if we just got to know each other._ '

Mimi felt Anora's sadness and became a little sad herself at what Frankie had just said about technology being better than Pokémon. That was when the Treecko, which still sat on Anora's shoulders, started to shake its right fist around in anger, while shouting out something in its language at Frankie. All of the humans in the room stared at the gecko Pokémon in surprise or confusion to what it was saying before Anora reached up with her right hand, and gently grabbed the Treecko's waving fist.

"Easy," said Anora in a soothing voice, which caused the Treecko to look at her in surprise. "I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it."

Treecko stared at Anora for a moment before pouting as it slumped in defeat on her shoulders. Frankie stared at Anora in surprise at what she had just done to make the Treecko calm down.

"How did you do that?" asked Frankie curiously.

Anora looked at Frankie in befuddlement: "Do what?"

"Calm that Pokémon down!" exclaimed Frankie as he pointed at the Treecko on Anora's shoulder. "That thing has been causing a lot of trouble in here for the last five weeks, and my dad and I can never seem to catch it no matter what we do. And when we try to calm it down it just plays tricks on us, along with its other friend that we can't seem to get rid of."

Cody looked at Frankie curiously: "Other friend?"

"Yes," replied Doc Greene with a sigh. "This Treecko's friend is an electric/ghost type Pokémon that keeps popping in and out of my tech and equipment."

As soon as he said that, the lights within the room began to flicker. Everyone stared up at the lights for a moment before they heard a zapping noise from one of the nearby outlets. They all turned their attention to the outlet before a bolt of electricity appeared right out of it, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. The bolt of electricity quickly manifested itself as it took on the form of a Pokémon.

The Pokémon was small with a plasma-based body that was vibrant orange. Its body mass was spherical with a long, spike-shaped, antenna-like feature on top of its head and a small, round orb on its underside. It was enveloped in a glowing aura of cyan-bluish plasma, with lightning bolt shaped appendages on either side of its lower body. It also had two ovular, blue eyes with white rings encircling around them and a small mouth that was set into a wide grin.

Anora grew excited when she saw the little Pokémon in the air. She had once seen this kind of Pokémon back in Nurse Joy's Pokémon Center when she had brought Mimi in to get healed.

"A Rotom!" exclaimed Anora with a smile.

"Correct," said Doc Greene with a smile of his own. "An electric/ghost Pokémon that is known to frighten and play tricks on both people and Pokémon, and this Rotom is a constant visitor to our lab along with its friend, Treecko."

"And the two of them are always playing tricks on me and my dad," muttered Frankie as she glared at the Rotom in frustration.

The Rotom let out a cackle as it smirked at Frankie for a sec before it flew over to Anora. It floated around her curiously before stopping in front of her as it cocked its head to the side. Anora only smiled at the Rotom before she spoke to it in a gentle voice.

"Hi Rotom, my name is Anora, and this is my best friend Mimi."

Mimi yipped her greeting to the electric/ghost type Pokémon, while Rotom smiled and waved its right appendage in greeting. Doc Greene took notice of Mimi for the first time and became excited.

"By Isaac Newton's calculus, an Eevee!" he exclaimed as he walked forward.

Rotom quickly flew out of the way when Doc Greene came to stand in front of Anora, who shrunk back slightly in nervousness, before crouching slightly to look at Mimi.

"Eevee's are quite rare to come by and can only be found in pet shops or through breeding trades," said Doc Greene as he gazed at Mimi, who was tense within Anora's arms. "How exactly did you acquire a species like this little one here?"

"Um...um...I found her when a few boys were throwing stones at her," spoke Anora in a nervous voice. "Other than that, Mimi is actually a wild Pokémon that I befriended."

Doc Greene looked at Anora in surprise: "A wild Pokémon?"

Anora slowly nodded her head at Doc Greene as he stood up to his full height again.

"Finding an Eevee in the wild is very rare indeed," said Doc Greene as he rubbed his chin with his right hand.

"Even rarer than finding a Treecko in the forest?" asked Cody.

"Yes," replied Doc Greene with a smile.

Anora and Mimi shared a look with one another before Charlie spoke up.

"So Doc, have you prepared Anora's Trainer's license?"

The mention of 'Trainer's license' brought Doc Greene back to earth. "Yes, it's upstairs in my lab."

The group of humans followed Doc Greene upstairs to the lab that was on the top floor, while the Treecko continued to ride on Anora's shoulders and the Rotom followed closed beside Anora. Once at the top floor they walked through a door into a room filled with lab equipment and a separate room that was behind a large glass window. Anora glanced around with a looked of amazement before her eyes landed on the windows that over looked the whole town of Griffin Rock and the ocean. Anora gazed out the window for a sec before she heard the sound of equipment and other things being pushed around. Anora quickly turned her head to see Doc Greene shuffling around in a few drawers, while muttering to himself in a low voice. She became curious as she took a few steps forward to stand a couple of feet behind Doc Greene. Anora caught a few words that Doc Greene was muttering to himself like, "I know it's in one of these drawers somewhere," "Maybe I put it in this one," and "Where did I put that device?" Anora watched him for a few moments before her eyes caught sight of something red poking out from the left pocket of Doc Greene's lab coat.

"Um...Doc Greene-" started Anora but the scientist interrupted her.

"In a moment Anora," said Doc Greene as he continued to look through the drawers. "Now where did I put that Pokédex?"

Cody raised an eyebrow at Doc Greene: "Pokédex?"

"A Pokédex is a device that tells a trainer what type of Pokémon species they come face to face with," echoed Anora and Frankie when they answered Cody's question at the same time.

Anora and Frankie looked at one another in surprise before Anora gave Frankie a sheepish smile. Frankie frowned at Anora suspiciously as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How do you know what a Pokédex is?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"From Nurse Joy," answered Anora simply with a shrug. "She told me what a Pokédex was and what it was for when I saw a trainer passing through my hometown a few weeks back."

Frankie only continued to stare at Anora suspiciously, which started to make the young teen shrink back nervously. Anora never liked being stared at for very long and having Frankie staring at her suspiciously like that made her think that she did something wrong. Suddenly, the Treecko on Anora's shoulders leapt from its perch and landed on top of Frankie's head. The young girl yelped in surprise before she began to shake her head around wildly to dislodge the Pokémon on top of her head.

"Will you get off me!" shouted Frankie in frustration.

This continued on for a while with the Treecko laughing on top of Frankie's head before Cody came forward, and grabbed the Treecko off of his best friend's head. Frankie let out a huffed before she glared at the Treecko in annoyance.

"This is another reason why I don't like Pokémon," muttered Frankie as she crossed her arms over her chest. "They always cause trouble for me and my dad when we're trying to finish our projects within the lab."

Anora let out a sigh, along with Mimi, before she turned to look at Doc Greene again to see him still looking through the drawers.

"Um...Doc Greene, have you tried looking in the pockets of your lab coat for the Pokédex?" asked Anora.

Doc Greene stopped in his search to look at Anora in confusion for a second before he began to check his lab coat pockets. A look of surprise crossed over his face as he pulled out the red object that Anora had seen poking out of his lab pocket. It was a red device that was rectangle in shape and had black stripes on the front of its surface.

"Ah, that was where I put it!" exclaimed Doc Greene with a smile before he handed the Pokédex over to Anora.

"Thank you Doc," said Anora as she let Mimi climb up onto her shoulders before she took the Pokédex from Doc Greene.

Anora took a closer look at the Pokédex and saw that it was a Kalos Pokédex. Anora had only seen one of them before when a trainer from Kalos came to visit her hometown two years back. Anora looked up at Doc Greene in surprise as excitement began to bubble up inside her.

"How did you get a Kalos Pokédex, Doc?" asked Anora curiously.

"I had accidently gotten a shipment of Kalos Pokédex's yesterday," explained Doc Greene with a smile. "I was just about to call the professor in the Kalos region to tell him that I accidently received his shipment of Pokédex's. But when Chief Burns called asking if you could come get a Pokémon Handler's license from me, I decided to ask the professor if I could have one of Pokédex's to be your license. That was before Treecko and Rotom snuck into my lab after I got the professor's consent."

"I'm glad that the professor in Kalos was okay with me having one of his Pokédex's," said Anora with a smile.

"On the contrary, he was actually happy to give a new trainer like you one of the latest in advance Pokédex's from Kalos," said Doc Greene. "He always believes that the young of our generation should have a chance to get out and explore the world, while experiencing what it has to offer."

' _Getting out and exploring the world?_ ' thought Anora as she looked down at the Pokédex she has in her hands. ' _That sounds like too big of a step for me to take._ '

Anora was brought out of her thoughts when Doc Greene spoke to her again. "Now for you to officially become a trainer, you just need to point your Pokédex at yourself with the front facing towards you. Once you do that you just take a picture of your face and after that the Pokédex will download your profile into its data base."

"Um...okay," said Anora with a shy nod before looking at Mimi who sat on her right shoulder. "You mind sitting on the ground for a moment so that I can take my picture?"

Mimi yipped as she nodded her head 'yes' before jumping down to the floor. Mimi sat down near Anora's left foot and smiled up at her in encouragement. Anora smiled back down at her friend before lifting the Pokédex up to her face, and took a picture of herself smiling at the camera. The top part of the Pokédex lifted up as it showed a picture of Anora's face on its holographic screen.

"That's a good picture." Cody commented as he walked over to stand beside Anora with him still holding Treecko in his arms.

Anora smiled at her younger cousin: "Thanks Cody."

"Now it's time to give you a PokéBall," said Doc Greene as he walked over to one of the near drawers.

He opened one of the drawers before pulling out a red and white PokéBall, and a brown belt with a silver buckle. Doc Greene walked back to Anora and handed her the two items. Anora took the PokéBall and belt from Doc Greene, but looked down at the belt in her right hand curiously.

"Um...what's the belt for?" asked Anora with a raised eyebrow.

"That belt that you are holding is no ordinary belt," spoke Doc Greene. "It is a special belt that has a special magnet, which will allow it to only hold PokéBall's."

Anora looked up at Doc Greene in amazement: "Wow, really?"

"Of course," said Doc Greene with a smile. "Why not put it on and give it a try."

Anora did what Doc Greene suggested as she wrapped the belt around her hips. Once the belt was around her hips, Doc Greene handed her the PokéBall. Anora shrunk the PokéBall down to its smaller marble size before placing it on the right side of her new belt. The PokéBall instantly stuck to the belt and Anora smiled in amazement.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Anora with a smile.

"I quite agree," said Doc Greene with a proud smile. "Now all that's left to do is for you to catch your Eevee friend and make her your partner for life."

Anora nodded before she unclipped the PokéBall from her belt and pressed the front button on the PokéBall to return it to its original size. Anora knelt down to the ground as she and Mimi gazed into each other's eyes' with happiness shining through both of them.

"You ready Mimi?" asked Anora.

Mimi yipped before Anora gently tapped the PokéBall against Mimi's forehead. Mimi's form instantly glowed red as the PokéBall opened and sucked the little Pokémon into it. The PokéBall shook two or three times before there was a ding that signaled that Mimi was caught. Anora smiled before pressing the button on the PokéBall to release Mimi as the Eevee re-emerged in front of Anora before she leaped into Anora's open arms. Anora giggled as she hugged Mimi with the little fox Pokémon nuzzling against her cheek.

"Now we can be together, Mimi," voiced Anora happily.

Charlie watched with a smile at how happy his niece was along with Cody, who was standing beside Anora.

' _Now she'll always have someone by her side,_ ' thought Charlie to himself.

After thanking Doc Greene and helping him with getting Treecko and Rotom out of the lab, Charlie, Anora and Cody left the lab to head back home. Mimi was left out of her PokéBall, because she preferred being outside so that she could be with Anora all the time. Once they got back home to the firehouse, Charlie cooked up a fantastic dinner for the whole family along with giving Mimi a bowl of strawberries. Anora would mostly interact with Cody and Dani throughout the conversations at the table. She and Cody told Dani how everything went at the lab, while adding what had transpired there. Dinner soon ended and everyone split off to do their own thing. Cody and Dani decided to hang out with Anora and Mimi to get to know the two a little better, which Anora didn't mind at all. She was starting to get used to being around a few of her family members, and she was happy in knowing that she finally had people to talk to. Midnight soon came around and everyone went to bed.

Anora changed out of her day clothes before slipping into her night clothes, which were a dark blue pajama shirt and light blue pajama bottoms. Anora crawled into her new bed and snuggled against the soft pillow as Mimi curled up against her chest underneath the covers.

"Goodnight Mimi," voiced Anora as she let out a yawn. "I'll see you in the morning."

Mimi replied with a yawn of her own as she and Anora fell into a deep sleep together. But when they started to dream it was Anora who had one of the most strangest of dreams that she never thought she would have.

Dream world

 _Anora found herself standing in a huge room made of metal. It was dark within the room so Anora couldn't really see what was in it, but she stared to grow nervous at how everything was so quiet._

 _"H-h-hello?" spoke Anora in a nervous voice as she looked around. "Is anyone here?"_

 _There was no answer and Anora began to grow scared as she slowly started to back up. The metal floor was cold underneath her bare feet and the silence within the room made Anora tense._

 _"W-where am I?"_

 _Suddenly, Anora felt her back bump into something behind her and she froze. Her heart pounded hard within her chest as she slowly looked behind her to see what she had bumped into. Anora saw that it was a large cylinder structure about twenty or thirty feet in height and that it was colored red. The front of the cylinder had a large glass window and through the window Anora saw something standing inside of it. It looked to be a giant metal being that looked almost human, but Anora couldn't make out its features very clearly for it was too dark to see inside the cylinder._

 _'What is that thing?' thought Anora fearfully._

 _Suddenly a beeping noise sounded throughout the room, which caused Anora to jump in fear and turn in surprise before something flickered in front of her. It was a large screen that glowed green and for a few moments it was blank with static, but an image soon appeared on the screen. What Anora saw on the screen caused her to gasp and press herself up against the red cylinder in fear._

 _It was a silver metal face of a robot that wore a blue helmet with two antennas sticking straight up on either side of its head, and two dark blue sphere shape bases that the antennas sat on. Two large pipes sat behind the robot's massive red shoulders and Anora saw that the robot had a large chest with glass windows displayed on it. Another feature that caught the young teen's eyes is the robot's bright blue eyes. They shone with authority and a deep seriousness, but she also saw kindness within them as well. The robot then spoke in a baritone voice that was gentle, but strong at the same time._

 _"I have a message for all Autobots scattered throughout the galaxies. Though Cybertron has fallen, we still stand."_

 _'Cyberton? Autobots?' thought Anora in confusion as she stared up at the screen in front of her._

 _The screen changed to some kind of map that Anora couldn't make out. A horizontal and vertical line intersected with each other halfway down the screen where a light green dot blinked._

 _"Follow these coordinate to join us. Priority Prime." The robot said before ending the transmission._

 _Suddenly the room that Anora was in lit up and she was surprised at what she saw in front of her. The room she was in was gigantic, way bigger than what she had ever seen in her life. The metal within the room was colored in three different shades of blue from light to dark. There were four large chairs and a large control panel that went in an arch within the middle of the room. Holographic screens in the colors of red, blue, orange and green lit up above the control panel and hovered there. Anora was amazed at the sight for a moment before she felt the room beginning to shake around her._

 _"W-what's going on?!" exclaimed Anora as she looked around fearfully._

 _Suddenly there was a hissing sound that came from behind her and Anora quickly turned around to see what it was. Her eyes widened in fear as the glass window on the cylinder slowly slid open. Once the window had fully opened the giant being that had been trapped behind the glass began to stir. Anora stiffly began to back away in fear as the eyes of the giant began to slowly open. Anora caught a glimpse of the giant's amber red eyes for a moment before she suddenly tripped over her feet and fell backwards. That was when she woke up with a yelp of surprise coming from her lips._

Real world

Anora let out a small groan of pain as she sat on the floor rubbing her backside. Mimi had woken up to the sound of her friend tumbling to the floor and was now sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at Anora in worry.

"What a way to wake up from a strange dream," muttered Anora to herself before looking at Mimi with a reassuring smile. "I'm okay Mimi, just had a bit of a dream scare."

Mimi wasn't quite convinced by Anora's words, but soon got over it when Anora gently began to scratch her behind the ears. Anora smiled at her friend for a moment before going into thought.

' _That dream was so weird,_ ' thought Anora with a light frown. ' _Why did I dream up something like that? And what was that giant thing that I saw in that strange room?_ '

Anora turned her attention onto the window of her room and saw that it was still dark out.

"Better get back to sleep," voiced Anora as she stood up from the floor and crawled back into bed. "Hopefully I won't have that strange dream again."

Anora once again snuggled into her pillow as Mimi curled up beside her. The two of them soon went back to sleep with Anora having better dreams then the one that she had a minute ago. What she didn't know was that her previous dream was a prediction of something extraordinary about to come…something that will change Anora's life forever.

To be continued

Okay, I know Optimus has yellow eyes in Transformers Rescue Bots, but I decided on him having blue eyes because they looked more natural on him. Also he will have his form and body shape from 'Transformers Prime'.

White Hunter, howling out to you and creativity!


	4. A Family of Heroes part 1

Rescue Bots in the World of Pokémon

Here's another chapter of my Rescue bots/Pokémon story.

mewmaster89: Here's the next chapter coming your way.

pokemonjkl: I always like to put a little twist in my stories sometime to try and make them more exciting.

ShadowPhoenix121: The dream that Anora had is kind of a vision of an event that is to happen, and as for shipping Anora with one of the Bots...let's just say that the shipping will happen in season four of the story. As for which Bot she's going to be shipped with well...let's just say it's a surprise, but you might figure out which Bot as you continue to she'll end up with as you continue to read the story. And yes that line that Doc Greene said is pretty funny as he is a funny man. As for the Pokémon Team that Anora will build up through the story you are correct with the Treecko, but the other Pokémon you'll have to wait and see.

Chapter Four: A Family of Heroes part 1

It was a normal day on the Main Land with the blue skies clear of clouds. All seemed peaceful for a while until a large unidentified space craft suddenly came flying down from the sky. It was silver in color with four green windows on the front of it. The space craft crashed landed in an abandoned military base as it bounced a few times across the ground before crashing into a metal electrical pole. For a moment the space craft was still as smoke steamed off the ship's surface. The bottom hatch of the space craft opened as four giant robots walked out of the ship. They all looked around in wonder and curiosity at their new surroundings. The green bot stopped behind his companions as he stared wide eyed at the world around him.

"What is this place?" voiced the green.

"Earth," answered a Baritone voice from the shadows as a larger bot stepped out from a nearby hanger. "And I am Optimus Prime."

The red bot stepped forward to stand in front of the other three robots as he raised his arm up to salute the larger robot.

"Rescue Force Sigma-17 reporting for duty" said the red bot.

Optimus, who had his battle mask on, retracted it as he stared at the four robots in front of him. He held a surprised look upon his features when the red bot told him who they are.

"I was not aware that rescue teams were still active," spoke Optimus.

"Wherever there is an emergency, there are Rescue Bots, sir," spoke the silver bot.

"Wait, why wouldn't we be active?" asked a copper bot as he looked among his team members in confusion. "How long were we in stasis? We'd better check in with Cybertron HQ."

"That will not be necessary or possible," said Optimus in a sad voice. "Cybertron is no longer our home," he then turned his gaze to look around the abandoned military grounds before finishing his sentence, "This planet is."

The four Rescue Bots stared at Optimus in shock before glancing at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

On Griffin Rock: Three days later

It had been three days since Anora came to Griffin Rock and so far she had gotten slightly used to living on the island with her Uncle Charlie and her four cousins. She still had a lot to learn about her temporary home, and the technology that it possessed. Right now, Anora was sitting on the large sofa in the kitchen living room with Mimi sleeping on her lap. She gently stroked the little fox Pokémon as she read a book that Dani had given her to keep occupied for a while. Anora quietly read the book before she heard the phone ringing. Anora was about to get up to answer the phone, but her uncle got to it before she could move from the sofa.

"This is Chief Charlie Burns," spoke Charlie to the person on the phone.

Charlie was silent for a moment as he listened to the person on the other side of the phone.

"Alright, thank you," said Charlie with a nod of his head. "I'll take a chopper to the Main Land as soon as I can."

Charlie then hung up the phone and turned to look at Anora with a smile.

"Well, looks like the shipment for the family's new rescue vehicles have come in," said Charlie. "I'm going to be heading to the Main Land to pick them up after I drop off Kade, Dani and Graham."

"How long are you going to be gone," asked Anora with a light frown.

"Only for an hour," answered Charlie with a reassuring smile. "I'll be back with the new vehicles in the afternoon where I'll take them to Griffin Park to show them to the people of Griffin Rock. Everyone on Griffin Rock is going to be there and I'm hoping that you will be at the dedication as well."

Anora smiled and nodded her head "Is it okay if I bring Mimi along?"

"Sure," replied Charlie with a nod, "But just make sure you keep an eye on her, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will," answered Anora with a reassuring smile.

"Good," said Charlie and he turned to leave.

Anora was about to go back to reading her book when Charlie stopped to look back at his niece.

"You know, you should take the time to explore the town," suggested Charlie. "That way you can get to know the streets a little better. You should also try making a few friends in the process."

Anora looked at her uncle for a moment before turning her gaze downwards to stare at the floor. After a while, Anora lifted her head up to look at her uncle again with a hesitant smile on her face before nodding her head.

"Alright," said Anora softly, "I'll take a walk around Griffin Rock and try to make some friends here on Griffin Rock."

"That's all I can I ask," said Charlie with a smile.

With that, Charlie turned and made his way down stairs to the garage where three of his older children were waiting for him. Anora sat on the sofa for a while with a thoughtful look upon her face before Mimi gently butted her head against her hand. Anora glanced down to smile at Mimi as she gently petted the Eevee on the head, while placing the book she had been reading down on the sofa.

"I guess we should go out to see and learn what we can about our temporary home," said Anora.

Mimi cocked her head in confusion when she heard the word 'temporary' come out from Anora's mouth.

"The reason I said 'temporary' is because I know that this good life we're having isn't going to last very long." Anora explained with a sad frown, "My parents will find some way to get me back and if they do then...then they'll try to force us apart."

Mimi sadly looked up at her friend before she began to nuzzle against Anora's stomach to comfort her. Anora petted Mimi for a moment before she gathered her Pokémon friend in her arms and stood up from the sofa.

"Well...let's see what this town has to offer us, Mimi," said Anora as she began to make her way to the elevator.

She took it down to the garage and when she got out of the elevator, Anora saw her older cousins and uncle just getting into the police car. Charlie noticed his niece walking towards him before she stopped to stand in front of him.

"I'm going out," said Anora with a small smile.

Charlie nodded his head "Stay safe and make sure you're on time for the dedication."

"Do worry, I will," said Anora before she turned and took off at a jog.

Anora made a right turn as she headed down the sidewalk to look around the town of Griffin Rock, hoping to make some new human friends along the way.

Back on the Main Land

In one of the large hangers of the abandoned military base, Optimus was walking back and forth in front of the four young Rescue Bots that he had met three days ago. The four Rescue Bots had been informed about what had happened to their home, Cybertron, and were given time to adjust to their new surroundings. The day had finally come for Optimus tell them what their assignment will be.

"Heatwave, Chase, Blades, Boulder," said Optimus as he stopped to stand in front of the four bots. "After careful consideration, I have chosen your new mission."

The red Rescue Bot, Heatwave, grinned with excitement "Nice!"

"We are happy to join the battle sir," the silver bot, Chase, said with a salute.

"So when do we roll out?" asked Heatwave eagerly.

"You do not," said Optimus as the four Autobots looked up at him in confusion. "As, perhaps, the last Rescue Bots in existence you are uniquely suited to help the people of this planet, as well as learn from them."

"You mean we'll interact with humans?" asked the green bot, Boulder, excitedly.

"You will be ambassadors to the people of this planet," stated Optimus, "The first Autobots to live with a human family. Study their customs, obey their rules, and work together to keep this planet safe. During this mission, you four must appear to the humans as machines, robots in disguise.

Heatwave, who had his arms crossed, looked at Optimus cynically "What?"

"While the people of earth are comfortable with advance technology, the idea that alien beings are living among them will undoubtedly cause panic," explained Optimus.

"So we can help the humans as long as we hide our true selves?" grumbled Heatwave, clearly unimpressed about acting as a mindless machine.

But then he thought about the human girl that he had seen on the Sigma when he had woken up. Heatwave had written off seeing the girl in the Sigma as nothing but him imagining things, but he would never forget the look of fear on her face when she saw him, even if it was just for a quick moment. Heatwave's thoughts didn't linger on the girl for long as Optimus walked up to him.

"You have every right to question what is best for your team, Heatwave. That is why I'm asking you to lead this mission." Optimus said before he held out his right servo to Heatwave.

Heatwave looked down at the servo offered to him for a second before looking up at Optimus. Even though he didn't like the idea of pretending to be a mindless machine, Heatwave knew that he had to do what was best for his team. Heatwave lifted his own servo and shook Optimus's as a sign of acceptance before letting go.

' _It's probably for the best anyways,_ ' thought Heatwave to himself.

Optimus then turned and walked towards a garage gate that stood four feet away from the Rescue Bots. Optimus pressed a green button that was located on the side of the garage gate, which opened to reveal four vehicles that stood in a row.

"To maintain your cover, you will each adopt a vehicle mode based on earth technology," said Optimus.

Boulder stepped forward as his orange amber optics gazed at the green bulldozer in fascination.

"Whoa! Look at those lines." Boulder stated as he gazed at the vehicle, "This thing's a power house."

"Boulder, do you wish to scan first?" asked Optimus as he folded his servos behind his back.

Boulder's eyes glowed green as he scanned the vehicle he had chosen for his earth-based form. Once the scan was completed, he transformed into the bulldozer with the same color and design. Heatwave was up next as he walked forward to examine the red firetruck among the three vehicles.

"Huh, primitive," said Heatwave with a grin, "But apparently they use this one for what I did back home."

Heatwave's eyes glowed red as he scanned the firetruck and then transformed. Chase was next as he stepped forward to gaze at the two remaining vehicles before he turned to look at Optimus.

"Is this what earth authorities use for rule enforcements?" asked Chase, referring to the white and blue police car.

Optimus answered with a nod before Chase bent down to the police car's height. His eyes glowed blue as he scanned the vehicle of his choosing before he transformed. The last Rescue Bot, the copper colored bot, Blades, was left as he stood staring at the last vehicle with a finger on his chin before Optimus stepped forward.

"It seems your choice has been made for you, Blades," said Optimus.

Blades walked forward towards the orange and white helicopter, and scanned it. Blades transformed into his new earth-based mode before he decided to try it out. He turned the main rotor that sat on top of him and was lifted half way off the ground.

"Wait," said Blades as he falls back down the ground "This thing flies?"

Boulder rolled forward to speak to Optimus "He doesn't like heights."

Suddenly, the side door to the hanger opened as Optimus turned to see Charlie Burns walking towards him.

"This is Chief Charlie Burns," said Optimus as he introduced the man to the rescue team. "He knows our secret and will help you keep yours, Rescue Bots…good luck."

"It is an honor and a privilege," said Charlie as he made the mistake of talking to the original vehicles that were in the garage, which he thought were the Rescue Bots.

"Over here," spoke Heatwave as he lit up his headlights.

Charlie looked behind him to see that the four Transformers were actually behind him before looking back and forth between the Rescue Bot and the original vehicles in confusion.

Back on Griffin Rock

Anora was sitting on a bench in Griffin Rock Park, which stood underneath a tall tree, with a sad frown on her face. Anora had been wandering around the town and taking in the sights. She had to say that what she saw on her walk had given her a new perspective of her temporary home. But the reason she had a sad frown on her face was because she hadn't been able to make any friends on the island. The reason that she hasn't made a friend yet was because she was still a little shy to get near to kids her own age. And when she does find the courage to walk up to talk to them, the kids would take one look at her and Mimi then turned to walk away. Anora got the feeling that the kids on the island didn't want to be friends with a girl who is carrying a Pokémon around with her. Mimi was sitting on the bench beside Anora as she looked up at her friend with sad eyes.

Anora let out a sigh "Making friends on Griffin Rock is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

Mimi let out a sad yip in agreement and looked down at the ground in shame, feeling like it was her fault that Anora was having a hard time in finding a human child to be her friend. Anora saw this before she picked up her little friend and held her in her lap.

"It has nothing to do with you Mimi," reassured Anora with a smile. "I guess it's just me that people find strange to talk to."

Mimi was about to shake her head to disagree with her human friend when her ears perked up. Anora noticed this and became curious to Mimi's behaviour.

"Mimi, what is it?" asked Anora.

Just then, Anora and Mimi heard the sound of leaves rustling above their heads before something leaped out from the tree and landed on Anora's shoulders. Anora yelped out in surprise before looking to see what had fallen onto her shoulders, and what she saw had her laughing.

"Treecko, Treecko!" exclaimed the Pokémon with a smirk.

"It's you!" exclaimed Anora with a smile.

Sitting on Anora's shoulders was the same Treecko that she had met at Doc Greene's lab. The gecko Pokémon giggled before it leapt off Anora's shoulder and landed on the ground in front of her and Mimi. Treecko held up its hand and gave Anora a friendly wave, which caused the young teen to giggle.

"I never thought we'd see you again," said Anora as she got up from the bench with Mimi jumping from her lap to land on the ground.

Mimi let out a happy yip in greeting with Treecko doing the same as Anora crouched down to be at the gecko Pokémon's height. "How have you and Rotom been? I hope you two aren't causing Doc Greene and Frankie any trouble."

Treecko responded with waving its left hand casually in its way of saying 'of course not'. Anora only giggled at the action along with Mimi before she looked upwards to see that the sun was in the middle of the sky, and gasped when she realized what time it was.

"Oh no, I'm supposed to be at the dedication!" exclaimed Anora as she stood up to her full height again. "I have to get to the stage or I'll be late!"

The Treecko saw the alarmed look on Anora's face before tapping her leg to get her attention. Anora looked down at Treecko in confusion for a moment before the gecko Pokémon began to point down the path that they were on. Anora quickly understood what the Treecko was trying to tell her before she picked up Mimi, and began to run down the path with Treecko running in front of her as it led her to where she needed to go. It turned out that the path was a short cut that led to where the stage was standing. Thankfully, Anora saw that she was on time when she saw that the people of Griffin Rock were starting to gather around the stage.

"Thanks Treecko," said Anora as she looked down at the gecko Pokémon in gratitude.

"Tree, Treecko," spoke the Pokémon as it waved its left hand saying 'No, Biggy'.

Anora chuckled at the Treecko's action "Do you want to stick around for the dedication of the new rescue vehicles that are going to be shown today?"

The Treecko nodded its head 'yes' before it followed Anora to the stage where they stood in front of the crowed to have a front row seat. Anora noticed that she wasn't the only standing at the front of the stage as she saw Frankie and her father standing a few feet away from her. Anora saw that Frankie was holding a museum guidebook in her hands, and Anora could only guess that Frankie would be more interested in the new dinosaur exhibit being display at the museum than the ceremony for the new rescue vehicles. Anora saw Cody walking up to Frankie and Doc Greene before he noticed her, and waved her over to them. Anora nodded before looking down at the Treecko that stood beside her.

"Make sure you behave, okay? This is an important day for my uncle and his family."

Treecko nodded its head before it followed Anora over to Frankie and Doc Greene. Luckily, Cody's friend was too interested in the guidebook to notice Treecko walking up to them.

"Isn't this exciting?" Frankie grinned as she talked to Cody. "The tech's like nothing I've ever seen."

Charlie soon appeared on stage as he cleared his throat to get the people's attention "Thank you for coming everybody."

Anora looked up at her uncle while tuning Frankie out as the young girl talked about the dinosaur exhibit. Anora chuckled when Treecko decided to climb up onto her shoulders to get a better look at the stage.

"Our town has a long history of being on the cutting edge of technology," continued Charlie as he gave his speech to the people of Griffin Rock. "Now thanks to our friends in LaRousse City in the Hoenn Region, I give you...the latest in emergency response...the Rescue Bots!"

After he said those words he motioned to a platform with four different colors on it. Four large slots opened as four rescue vehicles were risen up from the underground shelter. Anora and the people of Griffin Rock stared at the rescue vehicle as they all let out cheers of excitement, while also clapping their hands in applause in the process. But what happened next really took Anora's breath away when her uncle gave out a command to the vehicles.

"Robots, transform!"

At his command the rescue vehicles began to change from vehicles into giant robots. Anora couldn't help but feel a little intimidated at how big the robots were as she slightly took a cautious step back, while the crowd gasped and stared up at the robots in amazement.

"These rescue vehicles will streamline our resources," spoke Charlie as he came to stand in front of the robot that had been a police car. "Now, one team with one robot and one human can do the work of an entire police force," as he gestured to the robot behind him. "Fire department," coming out from behind the red robot was Kade in his firefighter jacket and helmet with a cocky smirk on his face. "Emergency response unit," Dani came out in full uniform as she stood beside the orange and white robot with a smile. "And engineering core," Graham was the last one to stand in front of the green robot as he looked down at his I-pad with a green hardhat sitting on his head. "Each robot is programmed to respond only to the command of its handler. So you can sleep at night, knowing that Griffin Rock is protected by the very best technology _and_ humanity have to offer."

Anora smiled as she watched her three older cousins and her uncle gather together to stand before the crowed with confidence radiating off of them. She was glad that she had relatives that cared about people and are willing to risk their own lives to protect this town. Anora turned her gaze up onto the robots again and noticed a small orange butterfly fluttering towards the green robot before it landed on its nose. What happened next caused Anora to freeze in surprise, while Mimi and Treecko stared in shock. The green robot moved its left hand up as if to flick the butterfly away, but the red robot next to it suddenly nudged its elbow against the green robot's right arm. The green robot lowered its hand before it gently blew the butterfly off of its nose.

"What in the world..." voiced Anora with a frown before Mimi leapt from her arms and Treecko hopped off of her shoulders.

The two Pokémon landed on the stage before they ran across it to get a better look at the robots.

"Mimi! Treecko!" exclaimed Anora as she quickly pulled herself up onto the stage and ran after the two Pokémon.

The two Pokémon ran up to the red robot and stopped near its feet. Treecko and Mimi stared up at the red robot long and hard before the gecko Pokémon decided to see if it could get a reaction by climbing up the robot's leg. Treecko only got about half-way up the robot's large metal boot before Anora quickly grabbed it and pulled the gecko Pokémon off the robot.

"You shouldn't do that Treecko," scolded Anora with a firm look on her face. "You can't just climb onto machinery that you don't know anything about."

Treecko huffed as it puffed out its cheeks, while crossing its arms and legs to show it pouting. Anora let out a sigh before she heard the sound of banging to her right. She turned her head to see Cody banging his fist a few times on the green robot's foot and raised an eyebrow at her little cousin.

' _Could he have noticed the robots moving too?_ ' thought Anora as she turned her head to look up at the red robot.

Anora blinked when she caught the red robot looking down at her for a moment before it quickly lifted its head to stare straight ahead, while standing stiff again. But it was hard for Anora to know for sure if the robot had been looking at her for its eyes are hidden behind a light blue visor. Anora then noticed a strange symbol on the robot's upper chest above the window.

' _What is that symbol?_ ' thought Anora curiously.

"Hey, kid, could you and your freak of a cousin move," said a man in a red suit as he held a camera in his hands. "I want picture of the Burns family of heroes."

Anora flinched when the man called her 'freak' as a pained look came over her face. She remembered how the kids back in her hometown called her a freak because of her love for Pokémon. Then after two days on Griffin Rock the people of the town began to avoid her after they saw her carrying Mimi around in her arms.

' _Is it going to be the same here too?_ ' thought Anora sadly before she turned and began to walk a few steps away with Treecko still in her arms and Mimi walking beside her.

She only got about ten feet away from the red robot when she heard her uncle speaking. Anora stopped to look towards her uncle as he talked to someone on the com-link.

"This is the Chief, go ahead," said Charlie before his face grew serious, "Fire at the Natural History Museum!"

Anora heard the sound of gears shifting and turned to see the red robot turn back into a firetruck.

"Hey, I didn't tell it to do that," said Kade as he turned to look at the vehicle in confusion.

"Its new technology son," said Charlie, "Bound to be some bugs."

Anora frowned in suspicion at what her uncle had said before her two older cousins and uncle ordered their robots to transform as well. Once the robots transformed, Kade, Graham, Dani and Charlie climbed into their vehicles and drove down the street towards the museum. Anora turned to see her younger cousin run towards his bike. Cody quickly got onto his bike and began to follow after his family. Anora watched him leave before a determined look came over her face.

She turned her gaze onto the Treecko she still held in her arms "Treecko, is there a short cut that leads to the Natural History Museum?"

Treecko nodded its head before it jumped out of Anora's arms and began to run in the direction where the short-cut to the museum was. Anora and Mimi quickly followed after the Treecko as the gecko Pokémon led them down a few streets before coming to their destination, where they luckily got there first before the rescue team. Anora, Mimi and the Treecko quickly hid behind a few bushes as the police car that Charlie was driving came to a stop in front of the museum. Her uncle quickly got out of the car and ordered it to transform so that it could clear the civilians from the danger zone. Anora watched for a moment before she noticed Cody, and wave to him from her hiding place in the bushes. Cody saw her before he quickly jumped off his bike and made his way to the bushes where his cousin was hiding.

"How'd you get here so fast?" questioned Cody in a whisper.

"Let's just say I had some help in finding a short cut to the museum," answered Anora as she looked down at the Treecko that stood beside her.

The Treecko lifted its right arm up and waved to Cody, who waved back in surprise. Anora got serious as she turned to look back at the rescue vehicles that her uncle and older cousins now own.

"Cody, have you noticed anything strange about the new rescue vehicles?" asked Anora as she glanced at her younger cousin for a moment.

"You mean how one of the robots moved without being told what to do" stated Cody as he guessed what his older cousin was thinking.

"Yeah," said Anora with a nod of her head. "Something tells me that there's more to these robots than meets the eye."

The two cousins and Pokémon continued to watch as Kade started to put out the fire before Dani came flying down in her new helicopter. Kade turned to look at his sister with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Nice of you to show up, Dani" said Kade.

"Could've been here sooner if my ride wasn't stuck in neutral," said Dani angrily as she got out of the helicopter and walked away from it with a First-Aid kit in her right hand, while adding with grumble, "Next time I'm walking."

Cody and Anora watched as the helicopter sunk down, while letting out a quiet sigh in the process. The two cousins looked at one another curiously to what they had just seen. After an hour, Kade and his new firetruck have finally put out the fire in the museum. Charlie, Graham, Kade and Dani walked into the museum to see what had caused the fire in the in the first place.

The dinosaurs in the exhibit have gotten the worst of the fire as some of their skin was burned off to reveal the wires and circuits hidden in their bodies. Anora, Cody and the two Pokémon quickly snuck into the museum as they hid behind one of the lager pillars within the room. They watched and listened in on what Charlie and the older Burns siblings were saying as Graham was trying to fix some wires in one of the electronic dinosaurs.

"Looks like a short started the fire, but this should hold for a while." Graham said as he used his electronic screwdriver to fix some of the electronics. "The cyberwire's too much for these old circuits."

"Well, it's just a good thing that nobody got hurt," said Charlie.

As soon as those words left his mouth, Charlie and Graham turned to see sparks coming out of the mechanical brontosaurus behind them. The head of the dinosaur broke off from its neck and started to fall towards Charlie and Graham. Anora gasped in fear and was about to cry out her Uncle and cousin's names when the red robot appeared near the broken glass window, and quickly stuck its arm through it to catch the head before it crushed them. Anora gazed at the robot in astonishment when it had moved to save her uncle and older cousin's life. She then noticed that Cody had snuck over to hide near the T-rex display, but she and the two Pokémon stayed where they were as they listened, and watched what was going on in front of them.

"I didn't tell it to do that," said Kade.

"I wouldn't complain," said Dani before she walked towards her father and Graham.

Charlie glanced over his shoulder to nod at the Fire-bot before he and Graham walked up to Kade and Dani.

"Your robot was still in rescue mode," explained Charlie with a smile. "You gave him the directive to save lives, so he did."

Kade smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest "You're welcome, Graham."

Anora heard Dani let out a sigh of exasperation, while she only rolled her eyes at her eldest cousin. Kade was always such a glory hog and he wouldn't hesitate to take all the credit when it came to winning people's favor. The Fire-bot, Heatwave, growled quietly as he glared at the human he was partnered with, annoyed that Kade was getting all the credit. Charlie rolled his eyes before he and his eldest children walked out of the museum, unaware that Cody and Anora had been watching them the whole time. Anora peaked out from her hiding spot with Treecko and Mimi once Charlie and her older cousins had stepped outside. She turned her gaze towards the window, only to see that the Fire-bot was gone. Cody ran up to her as the two cousins shared a look with one another.

"There's definitely something going on here," said Anora with a raised eyebrow.

Cody nodded before he, along with Anora, Mimi and Treecko, began to walk out of the museum. But as they were making their way out of the museum, they were unaware of the T-rex sparking as water dripped down onto it from above. Its eyes flickered for a few minutes before they began to glow bright red.

To be continued

There you all go, hope you like the chapter of this story. Stay tuned for the next chapter that will be coming your way.

White Hunter, howling out to you and creativity!


	5. A Family of Heroes part 2

Rescue Bots in the World of Pokémon

Here's another chapter of my Rescue bots/Pokémon story.

mewmaster89: Anora will catch Treecko in the next few chapters of the story.

pokemonjkl: Who knows, maybe Cynthia will make an appearance in the story.

"Talk"

' _Thoughts_ '

" _Com-Link_ "

Chapter Five: A Family of Heroes part 2

Treecko had headed back home to its forest after Anora, Mimi and Cody had met up with Charlie and the older Burns siblings back at the park. Anora was still suspicious about the vehicles, and she was a little uneasy about riding in her uncle's new car, which she now found out that it was no ordinary robot vehicle. Night had soon fallen over Griffin Rock as the moon hung high within the dark sky and all was quiet at the fire house. Down in the garage, the four Rescue Bots were in their vehicle modes, while the Burns family were all upstairs. The four robots were quiet for a while before Heatwave transformed out of his firetruck form and into his Bot mode as he walked towards the far wall of the garage.

Boulder, who was still in his Bulldozer form, spoke up as he became curious to what their leader was doing "Where are you going?"

"I need some space," answered Heatwave as he flipped up two switches on the wall before he walked over to the control console. "Chief said there's a bunker below street level. A relic of something called the Cold War."

Heatwave pushed the lever forward on the control console before the floor underneath him and his two team members began to descend downwards. Chase transformed along with Boulder as the platform descended down into the bunker.

"Apparently we're getting some space, too," stated Chase.

"Wait for me!" exclaimed Blades as he transformed and hopped down onto the lowering floor with his three team members.

The upper doors of the lowering floor closed over top as it replaced the original garage floor. Upstairs, Anora and her relatives were having supper together, while Charlie cooked. Anora sat between Cody and Dani as she took a few bites of her supper, though her mind was somewhere else as she thought about what had happened today. Mimi had taken a few bites of the strawberries that Charlie had placed in the bowl for her before the little fox Pokémon trotted up to Anora and jumped into her lap. Anora blinked in surprise as she looked down at Mimi with a smile before Cody began to speak with his family members.

"I still don't get it," spoke Cody with a confused look on his face. "How did Kade's robot know to-"

"Pass the carrots, Huh?" asked Dani to Graham as she interrupted Cody from asking his question.

Graham handed Dani the bowl before she spoke "I noticed a glitch or two with my 'copter, but at least _I_ had it under control."

She smirked at Kade, who glared at her over the table. Anora frowned as she placed her knife and fork down on top of the table as she decided to be part of the conversation.

"A glitch is one thing, but we saw..." started Anora, but this time she was interrupted by Charlie, who placed a bowl of mash potatoes on the table.

"Kade, Dani, Graham, you all did great work today," said Charlie as he praised his older children, who smiled and beamed with pride.

Anora sighed as she blew a strand of her bangs out of her face before she stood up from the table with Mimi in her arms.

"Is it okay if Mimi and I be excused?" asked Anora.

Charlie nodded his head at his niece before she walked towards the fire pole. Anora let Mimi climb up onto her shoulders before the young teenager slid down the pole to the garage. When she landed in the garage, she saw that the vehicles weren't there and became confused.

"Where'd they go?" voiced Anora with a frown.

Suddenly, Anora and Mimi heard a loud bang down below them. Anora looked into the hole that the fire pole extended down towards the bunker, which she had once visited a day ago. Anora looked down into hole for a moment before becoming curious as to what was going on in the bunker. She hopped onto the pole again and began to slide down it, and what she saw had her blinking when she landed. In the bunker were the four rescue vehicles that were now in their robot forms, and were moving around the room on their own. The robots were moving about like humans instead of the stiff movements like the regular robots on Griffin Rock.

The red robot was on a tall metal platform as it punched a wooden training post that was setup in front of it. The green robot was holding a painting in its hands as it studied it curiously, while the orange and white bot was leaning up against one of the walls in the bunker. The blue and white robot was using a large white cloth to clean off some of the dirt that stuck to the surface of its upper chest plate. The red robot punched the wooden post again as it let out an angry growl before it spoke in a male voice, which surprised Anora as she slowly walked a little ways from the fire pole.

"Optimus or no Optimus, I don't know how long I can put up with this." red bot as he turned to look at the other bots for a second before he went back to punching the wooden post. "Ordered around (grunt!) other's taking the credit (grunt, grunt!) Having to pretend we're tin cans."

The red robot then slammed his right fist down on the metal floor of the platform he was standing on. Anora raised an eyebrow at what the robot had said before she and Mimi glanced at one another. Anora signaled to her friend to kept quiet as the two of them continued to listen and watch as the robots talked with each other. The orange and white robot spoke up next as it continued to lean against the wall.

"Well, did you see the way my partner pilots me?" said the robot in a younger male voice as he pointed to himself before he rubbed his blue bell. "My controls are still sore. It's always 'higher, higher, faster, faster!' Still, it was nice being part of an emergency response again."

"I find our Chief quite competent," spoke the white and blue robot in an authoritative voice as he finished cleaning his chest before he turned to look at the red bot. "There is much he can teach us about earth's law-enforcement procedures."

"The humans do have strange ways," said the green robot as he continued to look at the painting he held before showing it to the others. "But that's what makes them so interesting."

Anora and Mimi shared a look curiosity with each. Why would the green robot be so interesting in humans. The red robot suddenly jumped off the metal platform, and landed on the ground with a loud metal thud. The ground shook a little from the robot's landing before he straightened up to his full height again.

"I'm leaving," said the red robot angrily.

"You can't leave!" exclaimed the green robot, "You're our leader."

"Then we'll all go," said the red robot firmly as he turned his eyes to glared down at the metal floor in anger. "Those humans will never understand us. We'll never belong here!"

"I know what you mean," spoke a voice from behind Anora.

Anora let out a yelp of surprise before she turned to see Cody smiling behind her as he stood near the fire pole, while he looked up at the robots. He was wearing his brown jacket again after he had grabbed it and followed Anora down into the bunker. Anora looked back at the robots and saw that they were staring at both him and her in surprise. Anora gave the robots a nervous smile as she slowly raised her right hand up and waved at them.

"H-hello," said Anora nervously.

The robots quickly responded by making themselves stiff once again. In the process their visors dropped down to cover their eyes as they tried to act like mindless robots in front of Anora and Cody. Anora blinked in surprise at the robots' action for she was expecting them to question or yell at them.

"Don't bother, you're not fooling anybody" said Cody as he smirked at the four robots. "Trust me. Living in Griffin Rock, I know robots. And you guys...worst robots I've ever seen."

"Cody," voiced Anora as she gave Cody a scolding look.

The four robots dropped their pretence as their visors lifted up to reveal their eyes again before the blue and white robot's shoulders slumped down in defeat.

"We've failed in our mission," said the robot in a sad voice, "Our cover is blown. If these humans know, they'll tell the others."

Cody walked forward to stand among the robots, while Anora slowly followed behind him as she cautiously looked up at the robots that stood around them. Mimi sat tense on her friend's shoulders as she prepared herself to protect Anora in case any of these robots decided to hurt the young teenager.

"Are you kidding?" questioned Cody with an excited look on his face. "And waste a chance to know something they don't? Something this huge? I'm the best thing that could have happened to your mission, 'cause I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about earth."

Anora looked at Cody in befuddlement before the orange and white robot spoke as he gazed down at them with a hopeful look on his face.

"Can either of you teach me how to make my human stop yelling at me?" he asked in an innocent voice.

Anora smiled at the orange and white robot before shaking her head 'no' at him.

"I'm afraid that would be impossible," she said in a soft voice.

"Dani? I don't think anyone can do that," said Cody with a shrugged of his shoulders before he held out his hand to the robot. "I'm Cody, by the way."

"I'm Blades," said the white and orange robot as he gently shook Cody's hand with his large black hand.

Anora found a little bit of courage to speak next "My name's Anora, I'm Cody's cousin" she then pointed to her Pokémon partner. "And this is my best friend, Mimi."

Mimi yipped a greeting towards Blades as she wagged her tail in a friendly wave. The other three robots decided to introduce themselves to the two human children also.

"Boulder," spoke the green robot as he pointed to himself.

"Classified," spoke the white and blue robot stiffly.

Anora looked at the white and blue robot with a raised eyebrow before Boulder spoke again as he revealed the blue robot's real name "That's Chase."

"And I'm Heatwave," said the red robot as he stepped forward to look down at Anora and Cody. "So, Cody, now that you and Anora know what we are, name one good reason why we shouldn't leave this planet right now."

Anora was a little stumped on Heatwave's question. What would be a good reason that Heatwave and his team shouldn't leave earth? Cody was the one who saved her from answering as he gestured for the four robots to follow him. Anora hung back as she watched the four robots follow her cousin towards the tunnels that led out of the bunker. Cody had shown her the tunnels a day ago, and she had been hesitant in going through them since she didn't know anything about them. Anora was about to turn and head towards the elevator, but Heatwave stopped to turn and look towards her with an expectant look on his face.

"Aren't you and your little friend coming along?"

Anora looked at Heatwave in surprise before she quickly jogged up to him, and began to walk beside him as they all started to travel through the tunnels together. The group was quiet for a moment before Anora plucked up the courage to speak to Heatwave.

"Um...I just wanted to say, thank you," said Anora as Heatwave turned to look down at her in confusion, "For saving my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Graham back at the museum."

Heatwave looked down at Anora in surprise before looking away in embarrassment "Um...your welcome."

It wasn't long until the group came out of the tunnel that led them out to a forest. They all stood on a hill, where they were able to look down at the town of Griffin Rock.

"There are tunnels like this one all over the island," said Cody as he climbed up onto a large rock to be almost near the four robots' height. "And they all end in the bunker, great for sneaking out of the firehouse."

"And I'm guessing that you used them to sneak out to have a little time to yourself, huh, Cody," stated Anora with a raised eyebrow as she stood near the base of the large rock.

Cody looked down and shrugged his shoulders at her in a guilty manner before Boulder, who had walked a little further ahead of the group, spoke up as he stared up at the night sky with wonder and amazement.

"Whoa, it's like a million optics' set in carbon. So beautiful."

Anora and Cody, who was now sitting on top of the large rock, stared at Boulder in confusion not really understanding what the green robot had just said about the stars.

"I...guess it kind of is," said Cody before he turned his gaze on Heatwave, "So why would you ever want to leave?"

Heatwave wasn't sure how to answer that question as he just blankly stared down at Cody. Suddenly, Blades yelped and everyone turned to look at him in alarm and confusion. The Helicopter-Bot pointed a trembling finger towards one of the trees that was two feet away from them, but more like six feet away to the young human children.

"Blades, what's wrong?" asked Anora curiously.

"I saw something shining in that tree!" exclaimed Blades in a fearful voice, "It was glowing red and it was staring right at me!"

Anora, Cody and the other three Rescue Bots turned to look at the tree that Blades was pointing to and saw two red dots glowing among the branches of the pine tree. Heatwave, Chase and Boulder grew tense as they got into a fighting stance, while Cody had a curious look on his face as he stared at the two glowing red orbs in the tree. Anora carefully gazed at the two red orbs for a moment before smiling when she realized what they were, and turned to look up at the four Rescue Bots.

"It's alright, those red orbs are just the eyes of a Hoothoot," said Anora as she gently placed a hand on Heatwave's leg.

The four Rescue Bots looked down at Anora with confused looks on their faces.

Boulder was the first to speak "Hoothoot?"

Anora nodded up at the green robot with a calm smile on her face. Just then the group heard the flapping of wings as the owner of the eyes flew out of the tree and landed lightly on Boulder's right shoulder. Standing on Boulder's shoulder was a round little owl Pokémon with stubby wings that hung at its sides and a fan-shaped tail. The Pokémon had brown feathers all over its body except for its stomach, which was beige in color, and large red eyes with black beady pupils. On the Pokémon's face was a large black, mask-like crest that encircled around its eyes and covered its face. The features of the crest had two protrusions at the top that resemble the hands of a clock, while the lower parts had notches that looked similar to the teeth of clockwork gear. The bird Pokémon's light pink beak was small and hooked, and the leg of the Pokémon was a light tan with five claw digits on its foot.

Blades shrunk back in fear as he pointed at the Pokémon on Boulder's shoulder "What is that?"

"That's a Hoothoot," answered Anora with a reassuring smile. "A normal/flying type Pokémon that's able to keep time with a special organ that senses the Earth's rotation, and is known to be the original clock in ancient times."

Heatwave and the others looked down at Anora in surprise and fascination, which caused Anora to shrink a little in uneasiness.

Heatwave knelt down to be at Anora's height "How are you able to know all that?"

"Um...research," answered Anora shyly with a blush, "I like to read a lot about Pokémon and understand what their natures are."

"You could say she's a bit of a Pokémon expert," said Cody with a smile.

Anora's blush grew darker as she looked down at the ground sheepishly "Um...not exactly, I still have a lot to learn about Pokémon so I only know bits and pieces of information about them."

Blades spoke up as he shyly tapped his fingers together "Um...not to sound missed informed or anything, but what are Pokémon?"

"Pokémon are fantastic creatures that live on our planet," explained Anora as she grew a little more confident in explaining Pokémon to the four giant robots. "They come in all shapes and sizes, like Mimi and Hoothoot for example, while having amazing powers that represent nature itself."

"Oh, I see!" exclaimed Blades with a large smile on his face before it dropped down to a confused frown, "No I don't."

Anora blinked at Blades in surprise before sadly looking down as she started to think that maybe the Rescue Bots weren't going to be interested in learning about Pokémon. Just like everyone else on this island and in her old hometown.

Boulder cleared his throat as Anora looked up at him as he points to the Hoothoot on his shoulder "Anora, why does Hoothoot only have one leg? Did it lose it in some kind of accident or was it born this way?"

Anora chuckled before she answered "Don't worry Boulder. Hoothoot does have two legs it's just that it likes to switch from one foot to another. But it's difficult to keep track of how Hoothoot switches its legs with the naked eye since it alternates its feet very quickly."

Boulder turned his head to look at the Hoothoot in surprise and fascination "Fascinating."

The owl Pokémon hooted at Boulder before it flew off his shoulder and headed back to its tree. Anora turned to look at Cody, who had climbed down from the rock and was now standing beside her.

"So, Cody, where do you want to take Heatwave and his friends tonight?"

Cody had a thoughtful look on his face before he smiled "I have an idea on where we could go to help them in acting more like robots."

* * *

The place that Cody wanted to take them was a drive-in Movie Theater as they all sat on top of a large hill that overlooked the drive-in. The movie that was playing on the big screen was an old movie of a large robot invading the city as the movie was filmed in black and white. The four Rescue Bots were all back in their vehicle modes as they watched the movie alongside Cody and Anora.

Anora was sitting on Heatwave's left fender as she watched the movie with a curious gaze, while Mimi sat on her lap as the little fox Pokémon stared at the screen with a light frown on her face. Cody was sitting on Heatwave's right fender with a tub of popcorn in his hands.

"This is how everyone will expect you to act," said Cody as he watched the robot on the movie screen "See?" Cody jumped down from Heatwave's fender with his tub of popcorn in hand before he placed it down on the grass. He stood in front of the robots to demonstrate. "Lock in your legs, lift up your arms..." He walked around like the robot in the movie before he turned to Heatwave and the other robots "You try."

Anora quickly gathered Mimi up in her arms before jumping off of Heatwave's fender and took a few steps back as she watched the four Rescue Bots transform into their robot modes. Boulder and Chase began to do as Cody instructed them as they walked around like the robot in the movie, while Heatwave only watched them with distain before Cody walked up to him. The boy crossed his arms over his chest as he frowned up at Heatwave with an expectant look on his face.

With a sigh, Heatwave rolled his eyes "Really?"

He then began to do what his fellow team members were doing. Anora watched Heatwave, Boulder and Chase for a moment before she noticed Blades standing off to the side. The Helicopter-Bot was stiffly moving his arms around, while making robotic noises as he performed the robot dance that Anora had heard about from her older cousins. Anora and Mimi began to giggle at Blades' performance before Cody stepped in as he corrected Blades on what he was doing.

"I don't know where you learned that, but no."

Blades stared at Cody for a moment before taking on a deadpanned look as he began to copy his friends in their stiff robot walk. Anora smiled as she watched the Rescue Bots walk around for a moment before Heatwave came up to her and Cody as he stopped in front of them. Heatwave knelt down to get as close to the children's height level as he can before he spoke.

"Look, Cody, I understand what you and Anora are doing," said Heatwave kindly. "What I don't understand is how ' _Talking-like-this_ ' is gonna make my ride-along respect me?"

' _You aren't the only one,_ ' thought Anora while she kindly smiled up at Heatwave.

"The trick with Kade is to make him think he's in charge," explained Cody with smile. "Trust me. I've been doing it for years."

Heatwave turned his gaze on Anora "And what about you, how long have you known Kade?"

Anora stared up at Heatwave in surprise before nervously smiling at him "Um, well..."

Just then, the group heard a loud roar as Chase, Blades and Boulder stopped what they were doing to look down the hill.

"Is that part of the film?" asked Blades with a confused look on his face.

Anora walked to the edge of the hill with a worried look on her face "I don't think so."

That was when they saw the T-rex from the museum stomping down the street towards the drive-in theater.

"Oh no, it's that T-rex from the museum!" exclaimed Anora with Mimi brisling in her arms.

"I know I'm new here, but aren't dinosaurs extinct?" asked Blades nervously.

"This one's about to be!" growled Heatwave as he slammed his fist into his left hand.

Heatwave was about to charge down the hill to face the dinosaur before Cody quickly ran in front of him along with Anora.

"Heatwave, wait!" exclaimed Cody as he stopped the Fire-Bot from going down the hill. "Look, if anyone sees you taking down that Dino on your own, there goes your cover and your mission."

"Cody's right," spoke Anora as she took a step forward. "We need to come up with a plan without anyone finding out that your guys aren't mindless machines."

"I'm open to suggestions," said Heatwave impatiently.

Anora frowned in thought as she turned to look down the hill to see the T-rex stopping in front of the lit up sign to the drive-in theater as it stare at it for a moment. Anora raised an eyebrow at that action before Boulder spoke when he analyzed the dinosaur's actions.

"It's attracted to the light!"

The dinosaur snuck into the drive-in as it began to lurk among the vehicles, while the occupants were unaware of the danger that they were all in.

' _The light?_ ' thought Anora before an idea came into her head ' _That's it!_ '

Anora quickly turned to Chase before she and Cody shouted out together "Chase, hit your lights!"

Chase quickly did what Cody and Anora asked as he turned on his red and blue headlights with his siren wailing loudly, which caught the T-rex's attention. The robotic dinosaur roared as it turned towards the hill and began to stomp towards the Rescue Bots and two children.

"That's got its attention," said Chase before looking down at the two children with a worried look on his face, "Now what?"

"We need to lure him somewhere with no people around," instructed Cody.

"The forest should be a good place to battle that robotic dinosaur," suggested Anora.

Heatwave turned to his team members "Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue!"

The four Rescue Bots quickly transformed into their vehicle modes before driving down the hill towards the dinosaur to lure it away from the drive-in theater. Anora, Cody and Mimi were left on the hill with the young boy having a sad look on his face. Anora noticed this and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as she gave him a soft smile.

"Come on, Cody" said Anora softly, "We'd better get back to the firehouse and-"

Anora was interrupted by the sound of tires screeching to a halt as she and Cody turned to see Heatwave driving backwards before he halted beside them. The Fire-Bot opened the door to his driver seat for the two children before he spoke.

"Get in!"

Anora was surprised by Heatwave's action, but quickly did what he told them. Anora got in first before helping Cody up into the driver's seat, then moved to sit in the passenger's seat. Anora was about to grab the seatbelt to strap herself in, but was surprised once again when the seatbelt moved on its own and clicked into the buckle. The same happened with Cody as his seatbelt moved to click into place before Heatwave closed the driver's side door. Once they were safely buckled in, Heatwave drove down the hill again to follow after his team members. The T-rex tried to bite down on Boulder, but missed as the Bulldozer-Bot sped passed it down the hill. Boulder and Chase drove towards the town with the dinosaur following close behind them, while Blades flew low within the air above his two team members. Heatwave caught up to his team members with his horn blaring loudly in the process. He drove up alongside the T-rex, which caught the dinosaur's attention as it turned its red eye glare on the Fire-Bot.

Anora gasped in fear as she held Mimi tightly against her chest, while the fox Pokémon growled fiercely at the robot dinosaur. Cody, who was gripping Heatwave's steering wheel, also let out a gasp of fear before Heatwave quickly pushes down his gas-pedal as he sped up to drive ahead of the T-rex, while the robot dinosaur attempted to bite down on his ladder. Cody looked down at the monitor screen on Heatwave's dash board to see the T-rex running behind them.

"He's following," informed Cody with a serious look on his face. "But we're still going to need an assist."

Heatwave's face appeared on the monitor "I'll com-link the Chief."

His face disappeared as the screen fizzed for a sec before it switched over to the face of Charlie Burns, who was sitting in the chair inside the command center.

" _Rescue headquarters, go ahead._ "

"Dad," Cody spoke before he started to stammer. "Uh, okay. First, don't worry. Anora and I are with the Rescue Bots."

" _What?!_ " shouted Charlie in surprise before his face became stern, " _Who gave you two permission to-_ "

"They did!" exclaimed Anora as she entered the conversation before she shook her head, "Uh, I mean..."

Cody spoke up to help his cousin "Dad, I don't know how to tell you this, but the Rescue Bots aren't vehicle. They're from another planet, their aliens."

Charlie became silent as he stared at his son and niece with a sad questioning look on his face.

" _How long have you two known?_ "

Cody and Anora looked at Charlie in surprise before Cody found his voice again.

"Wait, you know?"

Charlie decided that it was a discussion for later before he spoke again " _Cody, Anora, where are you?_ "

"Um...funny story actually," said Anora with a nervous smile as a sweat-dropped appeared on the side of her head

Chase voice came up on the com-link " _Chief Burns, if I may. We are heading West-bound on Lake Street with a dinosaur in pursuit._ "

" _A Dinosaur? Again?_ " said Charlie in surprise before he spoke to Anora and Cody. " _Cody, you or Anora aren't driving are you?_ "

Cody quickly took his hands off of Heatwave's steering wheel and looked at the monitor sheepishly "No."

"Technically, Heatwave is driving, not us" corrected Anora as she scratched the side of her cheek.

Heatwave's horn continued to blare as the T-rex followed him and his team members through the streets. It wasn't long as the Rescue Bots drove out towards the edge of town. They quickly drove into a large forest with the dinosaur following close behind them. When they figured they were far enough away, Heatwave and his team members quickly turned off their lights and split off in different directions. The T-rex roar in anger at losing its prey as it came to a halt before it slowly began to walk around the forest. Among some of the larger bushes, the Rescue Bots quietly hid as the T-Rex stocked close to their hiding place. Anora sat tense within Heatwave's passenger seat as she held Mimi close to her chest. She didn't dare breathe as she heard the T-Rex growl from behind their hiding place. Anora's body shook in fear before she felt the strap of her seatbelt tighten a little around her. It wasn't a constricting tightness, but a comforting one like how she would receive a hugs from her uncle once in a while back at the firehouse.

"Easy, Anora," whispered Heatwave gently.

Anora slowly nodded, feeling a little calmer as she lightly touched the seatbelt strap to show her thanks. After about a tense minute, the T-rex moved away from the Rescue Bots' hiding spot to look someplace else. Anora, Mimi and Cody let out quiet sighs of relief before they saw Charlie and the older Burns siblings coming up to them in the old police car. They all stepped out of the police car and quickly rushed over to the Rescue Bots. Kade was the first one to Heatwave as he opened the driver's side door to see Cody sitting in the driver's seat.

"Cody, you and Anora jacket my ride?" questioned Kade angrily.

As Kade, glared at his little brother, Anora quickly unbuckled herself and gathered Mimi up in her arms. She was about to touch the door handle to open the passenger's side door when it opened itself. Anora blinked before looking at the monitor screen to see Heatwave nodding at her. Anora smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to him before jumping out and landing on the ground as the side door shut behind her. Cody unbuckled himself as he jumped out of the driver's seat and on to the ground.

"Listen, the T-rex likes lights," said Cody as he tried to tell his family about his idea as Kade quickly took his place in the driver's seat. "I think you should-"

"Less talk, more action," interrupted Kade as he quickly slammed the driver's door shut.

"Here we go again with nobody listening to us," muttered Anora as she walked up to Cody's side with a light frown on her face.

Heatwave, who heard what Anora said, revved his engine in anger at Kade ignoring Cody's offer to help. Thankfully Kade didn't notice as he buckled himself in and press down on the pedal before leaving Anora and Cody in the dust. Dani and Graham quickly got into Blades and Boulder as they started them up to help their brother in chasing down the dinosaur. Charlie quickly ran over to Cody and Anora with a look of relief on his face when he saw that they were alright. Suddenly they heard a loud roar from behind them and saw the T-rex advancing towards them. Luckily the Rescue team intervened as Heatwave raced passed robotic dinosaur thus causing the T-rex to lift up its foot. It brought its foot back down to stomp on Boulder, but the Bulldozer-Bot quickly stopped it by using his shovel to block the dinosaur's foot. The T-rex then began to chase after the three rescue vehicle as the team led it away from Charlie, Cody, and Anora. Charlie quickly led Cody and Anora to the old police car and had them go inside it.

"You two stay here," ordered Charlie before he ran over to Chase and got into him.

Anora watched from the passenger's seat through the police car's front window with a worried look on her face.

"I hope they'll be okay."

Mimi let out a worried yip of her own as she sadly gazed up at her human friend. Anora turned to look at Cody hoping that her little cousin might have some idea on what they could do.

"Isn't there any way we can help your family, Cody?"

Cody frowned as he went into thought before a smile appeared on his face.

"I might have one idea," said Cody before he picked up the radio. "But we have to let my family know about it first."

Cody quickly turned the radio onto the com-link channel, and when he did he heard Dani's voice coming through the radio.

" _Come on! We have to fly closer to the dinosaur or we're useless,_ " she grunted before she talked into the com-link on her strap. " _Cody, what did you and Anora do to our robots?_ "

"If you want them to do what you want, you have to ask nicely," answered Cody with the intercom in his hand as Anora and Mimi giggled quietly beside him.

" _Cody, get off this channel,_ " reprimanded Kade in an annoyed voice. " _This is for Emergency Responders only._ "

" _Pipe down Kade,_ " said Charlie to his older son. " _Cody and Anora spotted the Dino first. So for now, they're on the team._ "

" _Fine by me,_ " spoke Graham " _Got any ideas, Cody?_ "

"Not exactly," answered Cody before a determined look came on his face, "but I think I know someone who will."

Anora smiled in realization "Frankie, of course! Cody you're a genius!"

Cody blushed at Anora's complement before he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed in Frankie's number. Anora kept quiet as she let Cody talk to Frankie on the other end. Cody listened to Frankie for a moment before thanking her as he ended his call.

"Okay, Frankie said that the T-rex has a switch that's located on its back." Cody informed to both Anora and his family on what his friend told him. "So we need to lure it to the ditch."

" _Then what?_ " questioned Kade impatiently. " _How are we going to turn that Dino off without getting our heads ripped off?_ "

Anora, finally having enough of Kade's attitude, grabbed the intercom from Cody before shouting very loudly into the device.

"If you just shut up for a minute and listen to Cody, then you'll find out what kind of plan he has up his sleeves, you arrogant peacock!"

Silence came over the end of the intercom before Anora handed it back to Cody, who was staring at her in astonishment. Anora saw his look and blushed in embarrassment before turning her gaze up towards the police car's roof.

"What? It's true," muttered Anora.

Cody only smiled at Anora before he told his family his plan. Dani and Graham headed to the police station to grab the cage of the jail cell, while Kade headed to the ditch to saturate the dirt into a mudslide. Charlie was given the task to distract the T-rex for a while until everyone was in position. Anora and Cody quickly gotten out of the old police car, and were hiding in a few bushes just close enough to the action. Back at the ditch, Kade had just finished creating the mudslide that led into the bottom of the ditch.

"Now, how are we supposed to get that thing over here?" asked Kade to no one in particular.

That was when Heatwave spoke up "Thought you'd never ask."

Kade let out a terrified scream as he let go of the hose as Heatwave reeled it back into his gear space. The Fire-Bot quickly transformed into his bot-mode before walking up the side of the ditch. Once he stood on the edge, Heatwave turned on his lights to get the T-rex's attention. His lights caught the T-rex's attention as it began to charge towards Heatwave, who bravely stood his ground as he smirked at the incoming T-rex. Anora watched intensely from behind the bushes with Mimi standing at her side. Just as the T-rex came close to biting Heatwave's head off, the Fire-Bot ducked underneath the robotic dinosaur and used its weight against it as he flipped the Dino over him, and threw it down onto the mudslide that was created. The T-rex slid down the mudslide where it came to a stop at the bottom within the ditch. Anora smiled in amazement at Heatwave's bravery when he stood his ground against the T-rex.

' _He's so brave,_ ' thought Anora ' _I wish I could be courageous as him._ '

Cody stood up from his hiding place and quickly ran towards the edge of the ditch. Anora and Mimi quickly followed him before they all stopped to watch as Dani and Blades appeared with the cage hanging from Blades's hook.

" _In coming air support,_ " came Dani's voice from the intercom before the cage was dropped on the T-rex.

"Okay, let's go," said Anora as she, Cody and Mimi carefully walked down to the bottom of the ditch.

The trio quietly snuck up towards the T-rex as the robotic dinosaur widely kicked and bit at the bars of the cage.

"I hope Frankie was right," voiced Cody as he reached forward towards the latch.

The T-rex kicked out at the bars again, which caused Cody to yell out in surprise along with Anora. Cody quickly pushed the button of the panel to open it up. Underneath the panel was a lever that was set on the green rectangle. Cody grabbed the lever and began to struggle in pulling it down to the red rectangle. Anora watched her cousin in his struggle against the lever before she grew determined as she stepped forward and grabbed the lever as well. The two cousins struggled as they tried to pull the lever down together, while Mimi yipped out encouragements to them.

' _I'm not going to give up!_ ' thought Anora in determination.

The two cousins pulled harder until they finally pulled the lever down towards the red rectangle. The T-rex became still as its eyes slowly dimmed from their red glow. Cody and Anora let out sighs of relief before they turned to each other with a large smiles on their faces.

"We did it!" cheered Anora and Cody as they shared a high five with each other.

Mimi yipped happily at them as she jumped up onto Anora's shoulders. Anora laughed as she stroked her Pokémon friend underneath the chin.

Later that morning

Anora, with Mimi held in her arms, and her relatives were all standing together in the dinosaur exhibit at the museum as they all stared at the display in front of them. Graham was the first one to speak as he continued to stare at the dinosaur that they were standing in front of.

"Do you think anyone will notice?"

Anora replied with a shrug as Charlie took a picture of the display. The dinosaur that they were all looking at was the T-rex they had brought back, which was lying down on its back. They soon walked out of the museum where the Rescue Bots were waiting for them outside before Charlie stopped halfway towards the Rescue Bots.

"Wait, I want to get a picture of my heroes." Charlie said as he set the camera up to hover above the ground.

The older siblings stood side by side with each other as Anora and Cody walked over to where the Rescue Bots were standing. Charlie gazed at his youngest son and niece as they stood in front of the Rescue Bots with Cody having a sad look on his face, while Anora sadly smiled at him.

"All my heroes," corrected Charlie with a smile.

Anora and Cody gazed at Charlie in surprise before Dani and Graham walked over to stand beside them along with Charlie. Kade stayed where he was as he wasn't impressed by his father adding Cody and Anora into the picture alongside Mimi.

"Come on, Dad." Kade said with a smirk, "Just because Cody and our oddball of a cousin answered one call doesn't mean they're part of the team."

"Yes it does." Heatwave said out of the blue with Kade yelping in fear as he looked up at the robot that was his fire truck. "Or we're not."

Dani and Graham gasped in fear as they quickly backed away with their father. Cody, Anora and Mimi smiled up at Heatwave as the leader of the Rescue Bots knelt down and placed his large servo behind their backs.

"Cody and Anora are our liaisons on this mission. They're the only reason we're giving this place a chance." Heatwave leaned forward to get closer to Kade's face as he glare at him, "Are we clear?"

Kade screamed as he quickly ran over to his family, while Heatwave stood up to his full height again.

"Dad, did that thing just talk back to me?" asked Kade in a fearful voice.

"Something's definitely wrong with the robots," said Dani with a nervous smile.

"We can't use technology prone to malfunction," stated Graham.

That was when Charlie decided to reveal the truth to his family "They're not malfunctioning. They're aliens."

The older Burns siblings stared at their father in shock "What?!"

Anora couldn't help but laugh at her older cousins' reaction before the camera took their picture. In the picture were Kade, Dani and Graham staring at their father in surprise at what they had just learned, while Charlie had a smile on his face as he gazed at the camera. Anora, Mimi and Cody were smiling at the camera as well with Cody giving the thumbs-up, while Anora and Mimi cuddled together with large smiles on their faces. Yep, things on Griffin Rock were never going to be the same again.

To be continued

And that's the chapter of this story. Stay tuned for the next one that will be coming soon.

White Hunter, howling out to you and creativity!


	6. Under Pressure part 1

Rescue Bots in the world of Pokémon

Here's another chapter of my Rescue bots/Pokémon story.

mewmaster89: Thank you for your support

Unknown Guest: I plan on having more Pokémon come into the story, but it will be the Burns siblings that will have Pokémon partners as they will help in working along the Rescue Bots. I kind of have an idea on which Pokémon one of the Burns siblings will have, and they might have one or two Pokémon partners.

pokemonsora01: I'm glad that you like reading my story so far. In the beginning Anora and Heatwave will have a father/daughter relationship, but it might develop into something more, I haven't decided on it yet though.

pokemonjkl: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

" _Com-link_ " or " _Monitor screen_ "

"Rescue-Bots-Robot-Talk"

Chapter 6: Under Pressure part 1

Night had come over Griffin Rock as everyone within the small town was asleep. All except for Anora, who was lying in her bed, while looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Anora was in her usual sleep wear as she lay on her back with hands resting on her stomach. Mimi was also still awake as she sat beside Anora's pillow, while staring at her friend with a curious look on her face. Anora had a light frown on her face as she thought over what had happened yesterday. It had been one big adventure for her and Mimi, along with Anora's little cousin. She got to meet four alien robots who are rescuers like her relatives, and she got to help stop a robotic T-rex from hurting innocent people. Her uncle even called her and Cody heroes when they were getting their picture taken. This should have made Anora happy, but she felt a bit of doubt in being part of her uncle and cousins' rescue team.

"Mimi...do you really think we can be part of this team?" asked Anora as she turned over onto her side to look at her Pokémon partner and friend. "I mean, being part of a rescue team is a great honor, but am I really capable of being a hero?"

Mimi only replied by gently nuzzling her head against Anora's as she tried to comfort her human friend. Anora gave her Pokémon friend a small smile before she sat up on her bed.

"How about we check up on Heatwave and the other Rescue Bots," suggested Anora as she scooped Mimi up into her arms.

Anora slid off her bed and stepped into her slippers before she stood up to make her way towards her bedroom door. Anora quietly turned the doorknob as she pushed the door open. She stuck her head out to look down the hallway to see if anyone else was awake, but luckily saw no one before she stepped out of her bedroom. Anora quietly shut her bedroom door behind her before she began to walk down the hallway, while trying to keep her footsteps as light as she possibly could. She soon arrived at the edge of the stairs and began to make her way down them, while placing her right hand on the wall to help guide her down.

When she reached the bottom, Anora made her way towards the fire pole before she let Mimi climb up onto her shoulders. Anora wrapped her hands around the pole and hopped on it as she began to side down it. She slid down the pole all the way to the garage where she saw the Rescue Bots in their vehicle modes. Anora landed on her feet once she jumped off from the pole before she slowly walked towards the four Rescue Bots. When she got closer, Anora heard a gentle purring coming from the four robots.

"Looks like their asleep," whispered Anora to Mimi with a smile. "I didn't even know that alien robots could fall asleep."

Mimi giggled softly before Anora lifted her finger up to her lips to single for Mimi to be quiet.

"Come on," whispered Anora "Let's get back to bed."

"Or you can stay here and tell me why you're up so late."

Anora and Mimi jumped in surprise before the two of them quickly turned their eyes on Heatwave. Anora smiled sheepishly at the fire truck as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Um...Hey Heatwave," greeted Anora shyly. "I hope we didn't wake you up."

"I'm a light sleeper," said Heatwave, "So you mind telling me why you're up?"

Anora lightly frowned as she turned her gaze to the floor of the garage.

"Well...I'm...*sigh* the reason is…I can't sleep. I'm having some doubts about being a part of the rescue team."

It became quiet within the garage for a second before Anora heard something being unlocked. She turned her head up to see the side door of the passenger's seat open.

"Hop in," said Heatwave.

Anora hesitated for a second before she walked up to the open door and hopped into the passenger's seat. Once Anora was sitting down, Mimi jumped down from her shoulder and onto her lap. Heatwave gently closed the side door before his face came onto the monitor screen before he spoke.

"Okay, Anora, why exactly are you having doubts about being part of this team?"

"Well...I'm not sure how I can be of any used on the team," explained Anora as she started to stroke Mimi's fur.

Heatwave gave Anora a confused look "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Anora hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "I'm not sure I'm hero material. I mean, I'm not all that brave like you, Kade, Uncle Charlie and Dani when it comes to facing dangers. And I'm not really smart in engineering like Graham and Boulder. So I don't know how I can help you guys in rescue missions."

"Anora, everyone has their own strengths," said Heatwave gently. "And I think your strength is you knowing almost everything about the Pokémon of your world."

Anora blinked in surprised at what Heatwave said before she and Mimi shared a look with one another.

"Listen, Cody is able to help us learn more about what he knows on Griffin Rock. But you seem to know a lot about Pokémon and that can help us out in learning more about your planet. Also, don't sell yourself out short, after what happened last night, I'd say you can be just as brave as anyone on the team."

Anora smiled at the complement "Thanks Heatwave."

Anora then let out a yawn as she started to grow tired. Heatwave noticed this and couldn't help a small smile.

"You'd better get back to bed now," suggested Heatwave.

"Okay," said Anora as she gathered Mimi up into her arms before Heatwave opened his side door, "Thanks for listening, Heatwave."

Heatwave only nodded at Anora as the young teen jumped out of him and landed on the ground. Once she was out, Heatwave gently closed the side door behind her. Anora walked towards the elevator before she stopped for a sec to turn and look at Heatwave one more time as she waved goodnight to him. She then continued on her way towards the elevator before standing in front of it. Anora pressed the button and the doors to the elevator instantly opened for her and Mimi. Anora quickly stepped in before doors of the elevator closed behind her and she let her thoughts wander over the conversation that she had with Heatwave.

' _I hope I can help the Rescue Bots with understanding Pokémon,_ ' thought Anora as a small smile appeared on her face. ' _I also hope that tomorrow is going to be okay too._ '

Later the elevator stopped at the third floor of the firehouse, and opened its doors so Anora could step out. As Anora made her way back to her bedroom, she didn't know how wrong her hope for tomorrow being okay would be.

Next Morning

The sun hung high in the clear blue sky over Griffin Rock as an old man was trimming one of his shrubberies. The man's shrubbery was cut into the shape and size of an elephant. He held a proud look on his face as he gazed at his masterpiece. But his proud look quickly turned into fear when he saw an out of control Robo-landscaper heading towards him. He quickly jumped out of the way to avoid being run over by the Robo-landscaper, but his shrubbery got destroy in the process. Following behind the runaway landscaper was Chase and Charlie as they chased after the out of control machine.

"You-Will-Be-Compensated-For-Any-Damages-Citizen," said Chase when they sped passed the man.

* * *

Back at the firehouse, Anora, Mimi, who was sitting on Anora's left shoulder, and Cody, who was sitting in the command chair, were watching the action on the command center's monitors. The two cousins witnessed how the Robo-landscaper crashing through a brick wall, while Chase and Charlies quickly followed it through the new hole that it created.

" _Attention Rescue team,_ " said Charlie as he spoke through the com-link, " _Robo-landscaper out of control!_ "

The two cousins and Pokémon watched as the Robo-landscaper lifted up its front blades to cut down the light posts on the side streets.

"Uncle Charlie, Chase, look out!" exclaimed Anora.

She watched how Chase dodged the incoming light posts as he and Charlie continued to chase after the Robo-landscaper. Anora let out a sigh of relief when she saw that they were okay.

" _I could use a hand here,_ " said Charlie through the com-link as he appeared on the monitor screen, " _Where you at Burns family?_ "

"Um...it might be a while, dad," replied Cody.

Anora let out a sigh before she walked towards the hatch that led to the stairs.

"I'll go see what's keeping them," said Anora before she opened the hatch and made her way down the stairs.

She quickly ran towards the fire pole and jumped on it as she slid down to the garage. Anora stopped half-way down when she saw that Graham and Kade were still in the garage with Heatwave and Boulder in their vehicle modes. Anora let out another sigh before she continued her slide down the pole. She quickly hopped off it once she reached the floor.

"Guys, Uncle Charlie needs your help," said Anora as she ran up to her two older cousins, "You have to get going, now."

"We know Anora," said Graham as he turned to look at Anora when she came to stand between Boulder and Heatwave. "But we're still trying to wrap our heads around our rescue vehicle actually being real aliens. It's just too bizarre. They're alive but we're supposed to ride inside of them?"

"You did once before," said Anora with a reassuring smile. "Besides, they don't mind you guys riding inside them."

"Don't be a wimp Graham," spoke Kade with an annoyed look on his face, "They're just vehicles."

"Hey," spoke Heatwave that caused the two Burns siblings look at him with startled looks on their face. "I can hear you, you know."

"Guys, please," said Anora as she tried to reason with her cousins. "I know its going to be hard, but you just need to-"

"Just shut up, Anora," interrupted Kade as he glared down at his little cousin. "We're professional Emergency Responders and you're just a kid that's supposed to stay out of our way."

Anora's heart clenched at what Kade had said and turned to sadly look down at the garage floor. Mimi growled at what Kade had said before she started to yip widely at Kade, which caused the older Burns sibling to look down at the fox Pokémon in annoyance. What happened next caused the two Burns siblings and Anora to look at Heatwave in surprise when the Fire-bot suddenly started to chuckle.

"And what's so funny?" questioned Kade with a frown.

"Oh nothing," replied Heatwave smugly, "Only that Mimi called you a thick-headed, ugly, arrogant peacock."

Kade took offense to what Heatwave had just said to him.

"What?!"

"Mimi's words, not mine." Heatwave stated with smugness still evident in his voice.

Kade only scoffed "Whatever."

Kade climbed into Heatwave's cab and Graham quickly climbed into Boulder. Anora stepped back as two of the three doors within the garage opened before the two rescue vehicles zoomed out. Anora ran outside before stopping to stand in the middle of the driveway to see that Blades hadn't lifted off from his landing pad.

"Looks like Dani and Blades are also having troubles in working together," muttered Anora.

Mimi yipped in agreement as she let out a sigh. After a minute, Blades finally lifted up from the landing pad and began to fly after Boulder and Heatwave. Anora watched them leave before she quickly raced back inside to see what was going on, on the monitors within the command center.

* * *

Back with Charlie and Chase, the two partners chased the Robo-landscaper into an abandoned alleyway. But when they drove into alleyway, they saw no sign of the out of control machine.

"No sign of the suspect," said Chase when he saw no sign of their target, "What now sir?"

Before Charlie could reply, he turned to look back behind him when he heard the sawing sound of the Robo-landscaper. Somehow the Robo-landscaper had gotten behind them without Charlie or Chase knowing about it.

"I advise that you to hold on sir," said Chase before he switched his gears into reverse.

Chase speeded backwards as Charlie held on tight to the steering wheel. When it looked as if they were going to collide with the Robo-landscaper, Chase quickly transformed and did a flying back flip in the air. Chase landed behind the Robo-landscaper before quickly jumping again and landing behind the machine. He flipped it where he caught the pole handles that are attached to the saw.

"You have the right to remain silent," said Chase as he struggled against the Robo-landscaper. "Anything you say can be used against you," he then threw the Robo-landscaper into a nearby garbage bin, where it completely shut down when the lid of the garbage bin slammed down on top of it. "And you will not be compensated for any damages."

A second later, the rest of the rescue team arrived in front of the alleyway. Blades and Dani landed on the roof of a nearby building that stood next to the alleyway, while Heatwave and Boulder stopped in front of the entrance. Dani stepped out of Blades to look over the edge of the roof before leaning against it with a look of disappointment on her face.

"*sigh* we missed it didn't we?"

Chase transformed back into his vehicle mode before Charlie stepped out of him with look of anger on his face.

"What kept you all?"

"Our rides wouldn't let us drive," answered Kade angrily inside Heatwave. "They're slowing us down."

Heatwave, angered by Kade's words, quickly transformed into his Bot-mode with Kade smashed up against his windshield.

"Fast enough for ya?" questioned Heatwave snidely.

"Let me out!" exclaimed Kade as he pounded his fist against the glass. "Oh, I'm gonna hurl!"

Heatwave turned his gaze on Charlie, who crossed his arms and gave him a look. Heatwave transformed back into his vehicle mode before opening the passenger's side door. Kade quickly crawled out before leaping to the ground. Heatwave also threw out Kade's fire helmet, which landed on the red-head's head crookedly. Kade straightened up with an angry sigh.

"Never again," he said before he fixed his fire helmet on his head.

"Look, I know we're all adjusting to being a team, learning about each other," said Charlie as he tried to reason with his eldest son. "But it will go a lot smoother if we work together."

"I signed up to rescue people," said Kade stubbornly "Not make nice with machines."

Kade then turned and started walking back to the firehouse.

* * *

Back at the command center, Anora, Mimi and Cody had watched the whole argument on screen. Anora let out a sigh before she and Cody shared a looked with each other.

"Cocky as a peacock, stubborn as a mule," muttered Anora.

Heatwave's face came on screen with an angry look upon his metal features.

" _These humans don't realize they're on a team,_ " he said.

"Don't worry Heatwave, I'll talk to him" said Cody as he leaned against the control panel before blowing a strand of his bangs out of his face.

Anora let out another sigh "Cody, I don't mean to sound negative, but after living with your family for about four days I can tell that your siblings are stubborn."

"I think I can convince them," said Cody as he gave Anora a reassuring smile.

"If you say so," said Anora with a hint of doubt in her voice.

* * *

An hour later the older Burns family members came home. Charlie had taken Cody's place at the command center, while Cody went looking for his siblings to see if he can convince them to be a little friendlier with the Rescue Bots. Anora and Mimi decided to head down to the bunker to hang out with the Rescue Bots for a while. They used the elevator this time as they rode it down to the bottom level of the building. Anora and Mimi, who still sat on Anora's shoulder, stepped out of elevator once it came to a stop and opened its doors for her. They saw the Rescue Bots lounging within the bunker, while they did their own thing. Blades was sitting on the couch watching cartoons on the big screen TV, Chase was looking through the police manuals as he studied the codes, Boulder was reading a few books about landscape and nature, and Heatwave was on the metal platform as he punched the wooden training post to let out his pent-up frustration.

"Hey guys," greeted Anora as she walked up to the Bots.

"Hey Anora," said Blades with a wave, while not looking away from the TV.

"How's it going?" asked Boulder as he looked up from his book to look down at Anora.

"Not too bad," answered Anora with a shrug before rubbing her right arm with her left hand, "Though I came down here to see if you guys were okay."

Chase turned his optics on Anora in confusion "May I ask, why?"

"Well...I'm kind of wanted to see how the three of you guys are handling my older cousins," answered Anora carefully. "I know you and Uncle Charlie are getting along fine Chase, but the rest of you..."

"Let just say it's not going so well," answered Heatwave from where he stood on the metal platform as he delivered a hard punch to his wooden training post.

"Yeah, my older cousins are known to be...stubborn," said Anora with a sigh.

"You know, I been wondering about something," spoke Blades as he turned off the TV to look over at Anora. "You keep calling Dani and her family, cousins, and I have to ask...what are cousins?"

Anora gave a little chuckle before she answered Blades's question.

"Cousins are people that belong to the same extended family," she said with a smile. "I'm related to them through their mother, who is the sister of my mother, thus making Cody's mother my aunt."

"That sounds a little complex," said Boulder as he thought over what Anora said.

"Believe me, extended families can be kind of confusing at time," said Anora as she looked up at Boulder, while giving him a shrug.

"What are mothers?" asked Blades as he became a little confused about the conversation.

Anora blinked as she looked at Blades in befuddlement before frowning as she tried to think of a way to answer the Bot's question.

"Um...well, you could say that a mother is a female that helps the father in raising children," said Anora.

"So a mother and father are what you call your parental units?" asked Chase to confirm what Anora was telling them.

"Yeah," replied Anora with a nod of her head. "But I'm guessing you guys have another word for your care takers?"

"Yes we do," answered Boulder with a smile. "We call our parental units Carrier and Sire."

Anora thought over what Boulder had just told her "So...Sire is the father and Carrier is the mother?"

"That's right," said Boulder with a nod.

Anora smiled at knowing that she had got it right before another question came into her head.

"So I've been meaning to ask you guys something. I know you guys are metal robotic aliens, but what are your species called? And where exactly do you all come from?"

"I guess we never really told you and Cody, did we," stated Heatwave gently before he jumped down from the platform and landed on the ground.

"No I don't think you have," said Anora with a shake of her head.

"We are known as Cybertronians," said Chase as he stepped up to explain what they were. "And we hail from a metal planet called Cybertron that is located light years away."

' _That was blunt_ ' thought Anora with a sweat drop appearing on the back of her head.

"There are also two types of Cybertronians that you should know about," said Heatwave as he knelt down to be at Anora's height. "The group that we're a part of are known as Autobots the good guys, and then there's the Decepticons who are the bad guys."

Anora let what she heard from Heatwave sink in before she asked him another question.

"So how do I tell which Cybertronia is which?"

"From our insignias," answered Heatwave as he pointed to the marking on his chest.

Anora carefully looked at the insignia on Heatwaves chest and saw the white marking of a robotic face on it with a two ringed circle circling around it.

"Do all of the Autobots have two ringed circles around the robotic face?" asked Anora.

"No," replied Heatwave with a chuckle. "Only Rescue Bots have circles around their insignias, while other Autobots have only the robotic insignia on them." He then stood up to his full height again "Speaking of which, my team and I better call Optimus to inform him about the progress of our mission."

Heatwave was about to turn and walk away before Anora stopped him by shyly ask him a question.

"Um...is it okay if I join you guys in your meeting?"

Heatwave looked down at Anora in surprise before taking on a thoughtful look. After a second, he looked down at Anora again and nodded his head at her. Anora smiled before she quickly followed after the Rescue Bots as they headed to a secret room within the bunker, which had been built a few months back before Anora came to Griffin Rock. Once they entered the secret room, Anora couldn't help but stare opened mouthed at the large computer that stood inside the room. Anora quickly followed the Rescue Bots into the room before standing in front of Blades as Heatwave walked up to the control console. He pressed the button on the control board before the middle screen turned on. Then what appeared on the screen was the face of the robot that Anora and seen in her dreams four nights back.

' _That's Optimus?_ ' thought Anora as she stared up at the face of the leader of the Autobots.

Anora and Mimi kept quiet as Heatwave began to talk to Optimus as the Fire-bot told his leader about their progress on Griffin Rock. And from the report that Heatwave was giving his commander, it wasn't a good one.

"This isn't working Optimus," said Heatwave as he walked back and forth in front of Anora and his team members. "Our partners don't want anything to do with us."

"Actually, Chief and I get along quite well," spoke Chase as he corrected Heatwave on his words.

Heatwave growled as he glared at Chase for a second before turning back to the screen.

"How are we supposed to complete your mission to help humans if they won't let us?" asked Heatwave, hoping that his leader could give him an answer to their problem.

" _I'm certain you will find a way, Heatwave,_ " said Optimus in a calm voice. " _Remember, learning to communicate with humans is also part of your mission._ "

"My partner communicates loud and clear," spoke Blades before he raised his left servo up to rest it on the side of his helm, "Especially loud."

Anora turned to look up at Blades with a sympathetic smile on her face. She knew what it was like to have Dani yelling at you for she had witnessed her cousin arguing with Kade a lot. Dani can be known to have a loud voice when it comes to yelling at people that she was angry with.

"Well...Cody and Anora have been trying to help us fit in," said Boulder with a smile.

Anora looked at Boulder for a second before looking at the screen again. When she did, Anora and Mimi froze when they saw the eyes of Optimus landing on them. Anora gave a nervous smile as she shyly waved at the Autobot leader. Optimus gave her a reassuring smile as he nodded his head in greeting to her before turning his attention back onto the Rescue Bots.

" _Then take guidance from Cody and Anora,_ " advised Optimus to the team. " _I have found that the young of this species are the most valuable allies, especially when it comes to learning about the Pokémon of their world._ "

' _He knows about Pokémon too?_ ' thought Anora in surprise.

"Make friends?" asked Heatwave with uncertainty "With all due respect, Optimus, is that all you have to say?"

" _Not entirely,_ " answered Optimus with a raised metal eyebrow, " _Rescue Bots, good luck!_ "

With that, the screen turned off. Heatwave raised his left servo up to the screen with his mouth hanging wide open. He then crossed his arms over his chest as he let out a sigh. Anora looked around at the Rescue Bots for a moment before she decided to break the ice of awkwardness.

"Well...he was...straight to the point."

"He's never really one to..." Boulder paused for a moment before looking down Anora. "What is it you humans would say?"

"Beat around the bush," answered Anora with a smile.

Chase's face held an expression of confusion as he turned his gaze down to look at Anora.

"Why would humans want to beat up a bush, while circling around it?"

Anora and Mimi giggled before the door to the secret room opened. All heads turned to see Cody walking into the room.

"Guys," he started before he took in the equipment within the room. "Whoa, I didn't know the Bunker had a secret room!"

"I'm thinking that with the Rescue Bots around, there's going to be all sorts of surprises for us in the future," said Anora with a smile.

"How did it go Cody?" asked Blades.

Cody's only answer to Blades's question was a sigh as his shoulders slumped down in defeat.

"That bad, huh," stated Anora with a sad frown.

Cody nodded before perking up again as Blades knelt down to his level "But here's the new plan. Kade, Dani and Graham don't know you guys like Anora, Mimi and I do, right? So you all just need to bond."

Heatwave leaned forward with an unsure look on his face "What does 'Bonding' entail?"

"Hopefully to have a better partnership with Kade, Graham and Dani," answered Anora with a smile.

Heatwave looked down at Anora for a moment before sighing as he decided to try out Cody's idea and to hopefully have a better partnership with his human. Cody then went over the plan with the Rescue Bots with Anora helping to fill in some of the gaps of the plan.

To be continued

And that's a wrap with this new chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter that will be coming your way.

White Hunter, howling out to you and creativity!


	7. Under pressure part 2

Rescue Bots in the world of Pokémon

Here's another chapter of my Rescue bots/Pokémon story.

pokemonsora01: Let's just say that when Anora gains more confidents within herself, she'll probably have to battle bad guys with Pokémon when she needs to protect the ones she really cares about. Also I have something else planned for her future, but that's all I'm going to tell you.

"Normal Talk"

' _Thoughts_ '

" _Com-link and/or monitor_ "

"Robot-Talk"

Chapter 7: Under Pressure part 2

Anora and Mimi stayed behind with the Rescue Bots as they waited for Cody to bring his siblings down into the bunker. The four Rescue Bots were hiding behind the corner, while Anora was standing near the bookshelf. Charlie had left the firehouse to check something out downtown when he had gotten a strange call about steam coming out of the sewers. It didn't take long for Cody to bring his older siblings down into the bunker by riding down in the elevator. Once the elevator doors opened, Kade, Dani, Graham and Cody stepped out.

Kade held a look of annoyance "This is the amazing thing we had to see? The bunker?" He turned to look at Cody with a raised eyebrow, "We've been in here a thousand times."

"Not in years," said Dani before she went to a stool and picked up a pink stuffed elephant toy that sat on it. "I used to love playing down here," she hugged the elephant before she turned to look at Kade with a smirk on her face. "Remember when you got lost in the tunnels Kade?"

"How old was he when that happened?" asked Anora with a chuckle as Mimi sat on her shoulder with a smirk on her furry face.

"None of your business," grumbled Kade as he turned away with a huff.

Graham walked over to the pinball machine that was standing nearby.

"Wonder if I can beat my old score?" Graham mused with a smile before he began to play on the machine.

While Kade and Dani watched him, Cody and Anora quickly backed away from the older Burns siblings until they were near the corner that the four Autobots were hiding behind. Cody leaned backwards to look at the Bots along with Anora.

"You're on," whispered Cody.

The four Bots hesitated as they began to argue amongst each other on who should go first.

"You go first."

"I don't want go first."

"I don't wanna go at all."

"We could go by height?"

"Wait, let me go first."

Finally, with impatience, Heatwave pushed Blades out from behind the corner.

The Helicopter-Bot froze where he stood before a nervous smile appeared on his face "Hi."

The three older Burns siblings all turned around to look at Blades in surprise and frustration.

Kade was the first one to speak in anger "Really?"

"Don't freak," said Cody as he held out his hands in a calming manner, "We invited them, too." Heatwave, Chase and Boulder came out from around the corner as they all stood behind Cody and Anora. "We thought it would be cool if we all hung out together. You know, just the nine of us."

Mimi let out a yipped and Cody quickly corrected himself.

"I mean the ten of us."

Kade turned and started to walk away, but Cody quickly stopped him by saying a few choice words that his older brother would not admit to.

"Come one Kade, what are you afraid of?"

Kade stops in his tracks as he turned to glare at Cody, while crossing his arms over his chest. Anora shared a smile with Cody before her younger cousin motioned for Boulder to go first. The Bulldozer-bot eagerly stepped forward as he made his way towards the pinball machine. Graham, Kade and Dani quickly stepped back as they stared up at the green bot with uncertainty. Boulder turned to look at Graham with a smile before he spoke.

"Is this an Earth game? May I try?"

"S-sure," said Graham with an unsure look as he walking up to the bot and stood near the side before he points to the knob on the front of the machine. "You pull this to start."

Boulder did as Graham instructed him to do and pulled it, unfortunately Boulder broke the knob off.

"Ho fun!" exclaimed Boulder excitedly before looking back at Graham, "Now what?"

Graham only groaned as he placed his hand on his forehead. Anora let out a sigh at the sight before going off to the side to stand a little further away so that Heatwave, Boulder and Blades can get to know their partners. Blades and Dani, who was sitting on the metal base of the garage platform, were quiet for a moment before Blades began to shuffle through some flashcards that Anora had made for him.

"Lovely weather we're having today, isn't it," said Blades with a smile.

Dani, who was still holding her stuffed elephant, replied "Perfect for _flying_!"

"Or not," said Blades before he shifted to the next flashcard. "Uh, do you have any hobbies?"

"Flying," answered Dani.

"Oh boy," muttered Anora with a roll of her eyes.

She then turned her eyes on Kade and Heatwave, who were both sitting together but weren't looking or talking to each other. And when they do make eye contact, they would turn away from each other again. Anora let out a sigh along with Mimi when they saw that things weren't going any better with the two hot heads either.

Kade then stood up "Yeah, I think we're done here."

Kade turned and walked towards the elevator along with Dani and Graham when they had enough with being around their robot partners. Chase, who had been off to the side watching, walked up to Anora and Cody.

"That went quite well," he stated.

"It would have been better if Kade, Dani and Graham had put aside their stubbornness and got to know you guys." Anora said with a sigh as she looked down at the ground with her hands shoved into her overall pockets.

Suddenly the alarm within the firehouse rang out and everyone quickly gathered around the small monitor screen that was located on the wall. Kade came around the corner and pressed one of the buttons to turn on the small screen. Charlie's face appeared on the small screen of the monitor with a serious look on his face.

"Uncle Charlie, what's going on?" asked Anora with a worried look on her face.

" _We have a situation on Main and Park,_ " answered Charlie, " _Sewers are overflowing._ "

"So, call a plumber," said Dani.

" _With lava,_ " added Charlie.

After he said those words a large spout of lava burst out from the sewer behind him as the manhole cover was shot up into the air. Anora heard the sound of cars crashing into each other and horns honking in the background. She could only hope that nobody had got caught in the path of the lava.

" _This could get ugly pretty fast,_ " said Charlie through the Com-link again, " _I need the whole team out here._ "

Kade, Dani, and Graham quickly ran towards the elevator, while the Rescue Bots quickly rode the metal platform up to the garage to meet up with their partners. That only left Anora, Mimi and Cody to themselves before Anora quickly turned to the screen of the monitor.

"Is there anything we can do to help, Uncle Charlie?" asked Anora, hoping that she and Cody could help the team in some way.

" _I want you and Cody to get on the command center com-link,_ " said Charlie. " _Your cousins and siblings will need some help working with their partners._ "

"Yes sir," said Anora with a salute before she and Cody headed towards the stairs.

It was a long climb up to the command center, but the two cousins and Pokémon made it just in time to see the action on the monitor screens. Cody quickly took his seat at the command chair, while Anora stood beside him with Mimi still sitting on her shoulder. On one of the screens they saw Charlie and Chase putting up barriers around a pool of lava, while blocking any traffic from coming near it. But one of the people within the cars, a young blonde haired woman, impatiently drove forward before screaming when her car drove into the large lava puddle.

" _Chase, help her,_ " ordered Charlie.

Chase nodded his head before walking towards the melting car as the woman sat on the back trunk of the car to keep herself from getting burnt by the lava. Chase offered his servo to the woman, who quickly climbed onto it as her car melted within the lava.

" _Next-Time-Citizen-Please-Follow-The-Rules-Of-The-Road._ " Chase said as he suggested this idea to the woman. " _It's-Not-Only-A-Good-Idea-It's-The-Law._ "

"Good work, Chase," praised Anora through the Com-link.

She then turned her attention to the next screen before an anime sweat-drop appeared on the side of her head. She saw Dani angrily pulling and shoving on Blades's controls in frustration.

" _Can you be a little more-Ow!-Gentle with that?_ " asked Blades politely.

" _Ugh! As soon as you learn how to fly,_ " said Dani in frustration.

"Poor Blades," voiced Anora with sympathy.

Cody spoke through the microphone to his sister "Dani, be nice, remember?"

Dani let out a frustrating sigh before she gently started to touch Blades control stick with a smile.

" _Blades, buddy, I know this is hard for you, but you can do it._ " Dani said in a sweet voice and for a moment Anora thought that Cody had finally gotten through to his sister, until she started to yell at Blades again " _So, do it already!_ "

Anora sighed in exasperation, while Cody and Mimi cringed before all three of them turned to look at the next screen on their left. They saw Graham and Boulder setting up a few concrete barriers around another puddle of lava, which was raising up from the sewers. Boulder had just pushed the last concrete barrier around the lava before transforming into his robot mode. He turned to Graham with a worried look on his face.

" _Do you think this is enough to hold the lava?_ " asked Boulder.

Graham seemed to take Boulders question the wrong way as he let out a frustrating sigh.

" _Oh, you're right. It must seem like a primitive solution to you._ "

"Graham, Boulder's not dissing you," said Cody.

"Cody's right," spoke Anora as she entered the conversation. "Boulder's trying to help you, but you need to tell him what you're thinking first."

Suddenly the trio heard an explosion on one of the screens, and turned to see that lava had appeared near the gas station as a fire began to form on the roof. Heatwave made it there...without Kade riding inside of him.

"Where's Kade?" asked Anora as she and Cody looked at one another in confusion. "Shouldn't he be riding in Heatwave?"

Heatwave transformed into his robot mode and pointed his left fist towards the fire, but he didn't get a chance to put out the fire when a spray of water suddenly shot out at the fire from his left. Anora, Cody and Mimi saw that Kade had driven in his old fire truck and was putting out the fire himself.

" _I got this covered,_ " said Kade with a smirk " _You can move on, partner._ "

Heatwave turned and walked away from the burning gas station as he let Kade handle the situation on his own. Anora groaned in frustration as she leaned towards the monitor that showed Kade putting out the fire.

"You're such an idiot!" exclaimed Anora to Kade as Mimi yipped from her shoulder in agreement.

"Kade, you have to work together..." started Cody, but Kade cut him off.

" _No time for chit-chat, Cody,_ " said Kade as he flicked his Com-link off from the collar of his fire fighter jacket.

Anora let out another groan as she turned to look at Cody with an exasperated look on her face.

"He is so stubborn," muttered Anora.

Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded on the monitor screen as the two cousins quickly turned their eyes to see what was going on. What they saw had them gasping in fear when they saw Kade's old firetruck lying on its side on the ground with the front being damaged. On the ground four feet away from the old firetruck laid Kade, unconscious with a few scorch marks on his fire proof jacket.

"Kade! Kade!" shouted Cody through the microphone "Are you okay? Kade!"

There was no reply as the com-link, which had been thrown to the ground, was swallowed up by the lava. Anora watched in horror as the lava and fire slowly made its way towards Kade, who was slowly regaining conscious. She may not like Kade very much, but he was still her cousin and her family member. Just when the lava was closing in around Kade, Heatwave showed up and began to spray down the fire and lava from the knuckle-guards on his first. He also sprayed down Kade to wake him up as the red-head turned to look at Heatwave in surprise.

" _You're welcome...partner,_ " said Heatwave with a smirk and a mock salute before he continued on with cooling down the lava.

Anora let out a sigh of relief, along with Cody and Mimi before the main screen frizzed and was replaced with Charlie's image.

" _Anora, Cody, we've cleared out most of downtown,_ " said Charlie. " _But the lava won't quit._ "

"What do we do?" asked Anora in a calm voice.

" _If we can't plug up the leak soon, I'll need you two to send out an island-wide evacuation order,_ " answered Charlie.

"You got it, Dad," said Cody with a nod. "But let me call someone first."

Cody pressed a red button on the control panel before the screen frizzed again. Anora looked at Cody curiously and wondered who he was calling before smiling when Cody said the name of the one person who could help them in this time of crisis.

"Doc Greene, are you there?" said Cody.

Anora and Mimi turned their attention the main screen, and what they saw had the trio staring in confusion. On the screen was Doc Greene, but his image on the monitor was upside down. Cody, thinking that the monitor was on the fritz, began to slap it before Anora stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

" _Do not adjust your monitor,_ " said Doc Greene. " _I'm upside-down over here too._ "

"Doc, why are you upside-down?" asked Anora with a raised eyebrow.

" _I'm testing my theory that I can solve equations faster when all my blood is collected in my head,_ " answered Doc Greene.

"Doc, is there a volcano on the island that we don't know about?" asked Cody, getting straight to the point.

" _No,_ " answered Doc Greene with a shake of his head. " _But there is one we_ do _know about-Mt. Magma, built for the world's fair of 1939. That's when they invented deep-fried cotton candy. You see, the sugar fell into the hot oil and-_ "

Anora quickly interrupted Doc Greene when she saw that he was getting off topic.

"Doc, how can a fake volcano spew real lava into the sewers?" asked Anora curiously.

" _Well, the volcano is fake, but the lava isn't._ " Doc Greene answered as he stretched his left hand towards the floor and grabbed a pencil, while grabbing a small note book from his lab pocket. " _When Mt. Magma was moved here, the engineers sunk a pipe deep into the Earth's core,_ " he showed Anora and Cody the upside-down picture of the volcano with the pipe in it before realizing he was holding it upside-down and flipped it over. " _Pent-up pressure in the core could push lava back up the pipe,_ " he then flipped the notepad again to draw something else on it before flipping it once more to show the two cousins the pipe drawn into the volcano. " _But the top of the volcano is sealed, so the lava would come out wherever it could like the sewers. The pressure would keep forcing lava out until it covered our whole island. Uh, that would take about 4.7 hours._ "

Doc Greene then reached into his lab pockets again and brought out a metal stop watch to look at it with a smile.

" _Ah, shaved a full second off my calculation time._ " He said with pride as he turned to look back at Anora and Cody on the screen. " _Hanging upside-down really does work._ "

"Doc, this is for real," said Cody as he got serious.

Doc Greene quickly flipped himself and his chair back up right as a serious look came over his face.

" _Then, you have to get rid of the lava pressure immediately,_ " said Doc Greene before he got out of his chair and walked away from the screen for a moment. He then came back with a large soda bottle in his hands. " _Think of the volcano as a giant fizzy bottle,_ " he shook the bottle in front of the screen as Anora and Cody watched. " _To get rid of the pressure, you open it a little at a time,_ " Doc Greene slowly began to open the cap on the bottle as it let out a hissing sound. " _A small, controlled eruption should take care of your lava problem, but don't open the lid too fast or..._ "

Doc Greene finished his example by opening the cap too fast as the fizzy bottle erupted, and in the process sprayed its contents all around the lab.

Downtown

Night had fallen as the rescue team continued to put concrete barriers around the manholes that had lava rising up from them. Once the last barrier was in place, Charlie called for everyone's attention.

"Alright team, I just got off the com with Cody and Anora," said Charlie as his family and the Rescue Bots gathered around him. "They say we can stop this lava, but we'll have to erupt a volcano to do it."

Blades landed on the ground and let Dani out of his cockpit before he transformed into his bot mode.

"And that's the safest option?" he asked nervously.

"It's our only option," stated Charlie. "I won't lie-things might get hairy. If the volcano goes off too fast, we could get caught in the lava." He then turned to look at Heatwave, Chase and Boulder as Blades walked up to stand beside them. "I'll understand if you don't want to be part of this mission. It's dangerous. Griffin Rock isn't your home."

Heatwave and his team members looked at one another before they looked down at the humans they were partnered with.

"If you go, we go," he said firmly.

Dani, Kade and Graham stared up at the Bots in surprise before Graham stepped forward to speak.

"You'd risk your lives for us?"

"That's what being partners means," answered Boulder.

"Wherever there's an emergency, there are Rescue Bots ready to serve, save and protect," said Chase proudly.

"We didn't have a chance to save our home," spoke Blades. "We won't let you lose yours."

The Burns family, minus Kade, smiled up at the Autobots in appreciation.

"Glad to have you on board," said Charlie before he turned to his three older children. "But for this plan to succeed, we'll all have to put aside our differences and work together as real partners, understood?"

Dani and Graham nodded their heads before Kade stepped forward. At first Dani and Graham thought that he would argue with their father, but instead he smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

The firehouse

Back at HQ, Anora, Mimi and Cody were watching the team on the monitors. They saw Graham and Boulder climbing up the path the leads to the top of Mt. Magma.

"You're almost there guys," said Anora in encouragement.

"Boulder, I'm sending you a schematic of how the volcano works," spoke Cody as he pressed a few buttons on the control board.

The schematic successfully appeared on Boulder's monitor as Graham studies it.

" _Hmm,_ " voiced Graham to himself " _Yes I see._ "

"Graham, you have to tell Boulder what you're thinking," said Cody.

" _Oh, right, sorry,_ " said Graham as he sheepishly smiled back at Cody before he got serious. " _Okay, from this diagram, it looks like the volcano's "On" switch should be inside the mountain nearby._ "

* * *

Boulder soon came to their destination before stopping as he opened his window for Graham to jump out. When he did, Graham looked around with a lost expression on his face.

"But I don't know where, exactly," said Graham with a frown.

Boulder quickly raised his shovel up from the ground "That's where I can help."

The Bulldozer-bot then slammed his shovel down on the ground, sending seismic waves, while causing Graham to flinch a little.

"Found it," announced Boulder when he picked up the readings of where the switch was.

"Whoa, you have seismic imaging?" asked Graham in surprise.

"Of course," answered Boulder gently before he started digging for the switch.

* * *

Back down the mountain, where people were making camp, Charlie walked up to announce the danger to the people.

"Head back to town, please. It's about to get hot around here."

The campers began to gather around him as they started to voice their complaints when Chase suddenly appeared behind Charlie. Their tune quickly changed as they quickly did what Charlie asked them to do.

* * *

A few meters down the mountain, Kade and Heatwave were waiting for some of the action to start. They were bored out of their minds as Kade sat on a rock, while Heatwave leaned against the rock wall of the mountain with his arms crossed over his chest. Kade let out a sigh, along with Heatwave as they looked at each other for a moment before looking away. Kade pressed the com on his jacket collar, a new one he received from his Dad, as he spoke to his little brother.

"What's going on, Cody?" questioned Kade impatiently through the com-link, "When do we get to see some action?"

* * *

"In about a few minutes," answered Anora with a roll of her eyes.

She and Cody then saw Blades on the monitor as he flew towards Mt. Magma before Cody announce to his brother.

"Blades is moving into place now."

* * *

Blades soon hovered over Graham and Boulder, who was now in robot mode, as he lowered his winch down to them. Boulder grabbed the hook before hooking it to the switch of the volcano.

"Blades, we're attaching you to the volcano's lowest setting," announced Graham through the com-link. "When you fly up, the volcano will turn on and blast out the lava. Get clear as quickly as you can."

" _Blades and I have it from here,_ " said Dani through the com, " _Shoo, you two._ "

Graham quickly ran over to Boulder as the bulldozer-bot transformed back into his vehicle mode. Once Graham got inside of him, Boulder turned and plowed through the edging of the volcano and drove down hill. When they were gone, Blades flew up and turned on the volcano's switch before his hook released from it. The top of the volcano slowly began to open as smoke and ash began to rise out of the small opening.

"We did it," said Dani "Now, let's just get out of-"

She was quickly interrupted when a huge plume of smoke shot out from the volcano, and covered the sky in a dark cloud around Dani and Blades. Blades began to panic as he spun around in the air.

"I can't see!" exclaimed Blades.

"Blades, go higher!" yelled Dani as she pulled against the helicopter-bot's controls "We have to get out of this!"

"Which way is higher?" asked Blades.

Dani growled in frustration before Anora spoke to her through the com-link.

" _Dani, calm down,_ " said Anora gently, " _Remember, talk nicely to him._ "

"I know, I know," said Dani before she took a deep breath and began to gently talk to Blades. "Blades, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I know you can't see, but I can read your instruments clear as day."

The volcano let out a loud boom that caused Blades to yelp in fear.

"I'll guide you," continued Dani as she place a hand on top of his monitor. "You're right-side up. Just take us as high as you can. It's okay if you go slow."

Blades slowly calmed down before taking in a deep calming breath "Here goes nothing."

Slowly, Blades rose up from the cloud of ash and was now flying through the clear skies again.

" _You did it, Blades!_ " cheered Cody through the com-link with Anora letting out a sigh of relief in the background.

"I didn't, Dani, I did it!" exclaimed Blades excitedly.

Suddenly his rotor made a strange sound as it jolted for a second. Blades looked at Dani with a look of embarrassment upon his face.

"Um...excuse me. I think my rotor just hiccupped."

"It must be the ash," said Dani "We'd better take you down."

They flew over to a nearby cliff as they alighted down on top of it. Down near the base of the cliff, Kade and Heatwave were spraying water onto the hot lava to cool it down, while making sure that none of it got passed them. Kade pressed the com-link as his father's voice spoke up.

" _How's it looking, Kade?_ " asked Charlie.

"This lava isn't going anywhere," answered Kade.

" _Good,_ " said Charlie " _Chase and I closed all of the mountain roads just in case. Sounds like crisis averted team._ "

* * *

"Way to go, everyone!" cheered Cody with a smile. "Anora, Mimi and I will be waiting for you in the bunker."

"Now that's what I call 'team work'" said Anora as she and Cody gave each other a high five.

* * *

Back on the cliff, Dani was monitoring the lava through her binoculars and what she saw had her troubled. She watched as the lava sunk back into the volcano before turning her binoculars downwards and saw the lava flowing into a hole.

"That's weird," said Dani, "The lava's disappearing."

"Wasn't that what we wanted?" asked Blades.

"Not like this," answered Dani before she called up her brothers on her intercom. "Uh, you guys? The lava over on my side is draining into some sort of hole in the rock."

* * *

"Oh, that's not a hole," said Graham when he checked on his screen-tab, "It's a tunnel."

"A tunnel?" asked Boulder "Like the ones that all lead to the firehouse bunker?"

Graham turned and nodded his head at Boulder as he silently answered the bulldozer-bot's question.

"Wait a minute. The lava's flowing towards the bunker?" asked Heatwave as he looked down at Graham before turning his optics on Kade.

"But that's where Cody is," said Kade with fear etched into his voice.

"Along with Anora," added Heatwave as fear gripped at his spark.

* * *

Back at the firehouse, Anora, Mimi and Cody were already down in the bunker as they worked together to fix the pinball machine. But they were unaware of the danger that was heading towards them as the lava crept through the tunnel at an alarming rate of speed.

To be continued

And here's a cliff hanger for everyone, stay tuned to find out what will happen next.

White Hunter, howling out to you and creativity!


	8. Under Pressure part 3

Rescue Bots in the world of Pokémon

Here's another chapter of my Rescue bots/Pokémon story.

mewmaster89: Well you don't have to wait for long. Here's the next chapter coming your way!

Unknown Guest: I will be introducing Pokémon on the Rescue team when they expectantly find their own Pokémon partners.

pokemonsora01: Sometimes when it comes to a good part within the story you have to at least have a part that grasps an audience attention and have them hold onto the edge of their seats to find out what will happen next.

"Normal talk"

" _Com-link_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

Chapter 8: Under Pressure part 3

Heatwave quickly activated his com-link as he tried to call Cody and Anora in the command center to warn them of the danger that was coming towards them.

"Cody!" exclaimed Heatwave through the com-link "Anora, can you two hear us?" He let out a frustrating sigh when he got no response from the two younglings before he looked down at Kade and Graham. "They must be offline and underground by now."

Kade turned to Graham in anger. "Why didn't you warn us that Cody and Anora might be in danger?"

"I-I didn't know!" answered Graham with fear etched into his voice, "There's no tunnel on the schematic."

Kade growled but it was clear that he was angrier with himself than at his brother. "We're supposed to be heroes, and we can't do anything!"

Heatwave quickly transformed into his vehicle mode before he drove up beside Kade.

"We can do plenty if you stop complaining and get in," said Heatwave as he opened the driver's door for Kade.

Kade quickly jumped into the driver's seat and buckled in before Heatwave turned his attention on Graham.

"Graham, are there any tunnels near here that intersect with the path of the lava?" asked Heatwave.

"I don't know," answered Graham as he looked on the screen of his tablet. "None of these diagrams are up-to-date." He then got an idea before he quickly turned to face Boulder. "Boulder, can you map the tunnels below us?"

Boulder transformed into his vehicle mode before lifting up his shovel and slamming it down on the ground. The seismic waves rippled throughout the ground as they mapped the tunnels below the groups' feet.

Graham contacted Dani through the com-link. "Dani, we're gonna need water. Maybe we can cool this lava and slow it down."

" _I'll see what I can do,_ " answered Dani through the com-link.

"Found it!" announced Boulder.

Boulder's front window lit up to show a map of the nearest tunnel below them. Graham ran up to his partner and climbed onto his treads. Once Graham was standing on the treads, he quickly pointed to the image on Boulder's window.

"Okay, here's the lava." Graham said as he pointed to the larger tunnel that had the lava flowing through it before pointing down to the smaller tunnel below it. "If you take the tunnel below, you might have time to stop the flow before it reaches Cody and Anora. But you have to make it to this crossing before the lava does."

"We will," said Kade before he and Heatwave drove off.

* * *

Back on the cliff, Dani was looking through her binoculars in Blades cockpit before she spotted a water tower through the smoke.

"I-I see a water tower," said Dani. "But there's no way to get there on foot."

Suddenly, Blades started to spin his rotors as he flew up from the cliff and headed towards the water tower.

"Whoa up, Blades!" exclaimed Dani, "Oh, no, we can't fly in this ash. It will freeze up your rotors."

"And it might not," said Blades in determination. "If it means saving Cody and Anora, it's worth a few hiccups. Excuse me in advance?"

Dani winked at Blades with a smile on her face. "Any time, partner."

* * *

Underground, Heatwave sped through the tunnel as he and Kade tried to head the lava off at the intersection. Graham's voice came over the com-link as he told Kade and Heatwave how far they were to their destination.

" _The intersection should be straight ahead._ "

Kade let out a yelp when the tunnel shook around him and Heatwave for a second. He then looked up through Heatwave's front window, only to yell out in fear and frustration.

"No, no, no!"

Heatwave came to a halt in front of a large pile rocks, which must have fallen down in the tremor. Kade quickly jumped out of Heatwave, and ran towards the rock pile as he began to move them in hopes of getting through.

Kade stopped to catch his breath for a moment with a hopeless expression on his face:"We'll never get through!"

"Get in!" called Heatwave.

Kade frowned but quickly did what Heatwave told him as he got back into the driver's seat and strapped in. Heatwave slammed the side door close before backing up a few feet. The Fire-Bot revved up him engine before he sped forward and slammed into the rock wall as they broke through it. Kade was amazed by what had just happened.

"How did you know that would work?" asked Kade.

"I didn't," answered Heatwave.

Heatwave and Kade soon arrived at their destination before the lava. Kade jumped out of Heatwave before the Fire-bot transformed into his Robot mode and handed Kade his hose.

"Like Graham said, if we can cool down the lava, we can stop it from reaching Cody and Anora." Kade said as the lava moved towards them.

"Not if it just keeps coming," stated Heatwave as he and Kade started spraying water at the lava.

True to his word, the lava continued to flow towards Kade and Heatwave, thus causing the two fire fighters to back up.

* * *

Graham and Boulder watched as the lava continued to flow before they heard Blades coming toward them. Hanging from Blades's winch was the tank from the water tower.

"Anybody order a drink?" asked Dani.

"What? No, we're taking this to the lava-" Blade cut himself off when he realized that his partner was joking. "Oh, I get it. Earth humor."

* * *

Kade and Heatwave weren't having any luck in slowing the lava down.

"The lava's moving too fast," said Kade as they continued to back up.

Heatwave's ladder hit the lower part of tunnel's ceiling as the two of them turned to see the metal door to the bunker, which luckily was closed.

"Good a place as any to hold our ground," said Heatwave, now crouching, before he and Kade continued to spray water at the lava.

However the water from Heatwave's knuckles and hose stopped flowing, which caused Kade to look up at Heatwave in confusion.

"What happened?" asked Kade.

"We've exhausted my water reserves." Heatwave answered as he turned to look at Kade before he retracted his hose. "Go, save yourself."

Kade turned to do so, but turns back as he placed a hand on Heatwave's leg.

"Fat chance," said Kade stubbornly.

The two fire fighters glared at the lava as they prepared to meet their end.

* * *

Blades flew over to the open hole that showed the lava before hovering over it with the water tank.

"Okay, Blades," said Graham. "Drop the water now."

Blades unhooked his winch from the tank as he let if fall down towards the lava. The tank then broke open when it came in contact with the lava as water began to spill over the hot molten rock.

* * *

The lava continued to flow towards Kade and Heatwave as it moved closer to the human fire fighter's boot. Kade gritted his teach as he raised one foot up to keep it from getting melted off. Just when it seemed like it was all over for him, a wave of water suddenly flowed down from the top tunnel. Kade and Heatwave looked at one another in confusion before looking back down to see that the lava had been cooled off by the water.

"Yes!" shouted Kade in victory, "The team up top came through!" He then let out a sigh as he turned to look up at Heatwave with a smile. "You know, this doesn't mean that we're best friends or anything."

Heatwave stepped back as he got up to his full height again, while a smirk appeared on his face: "I was thinking the exact same thing."

He then transformed back into his vehicle mode before opening the driver's door for Kade. Kade smiled as he walked over to Heatwave and got in before he put on his seatbelt. Once he did, Heatwave closed the side door and drove forward down the tunnel to take another route back to the firehouse.

* * *

Back in the bunker, Anora, Mimi and Cody were still standing at the pinball machine. Anora and Mimi watched as Cody finished screwing in the last of the screws before they all heard the door that lead to the tunnels open. They all turned to see Heatwave and Kade driving into the bunker before they stopped in front of Cody and Anora. Cody stood up and waved to his brother and Heatwave.

"Hey, how did you guys get in here?" asked Cody curiously.

Kade quickly got out of Heatwave and ran over to Cody and Anora before wrapping his arms around both of them. Anora and Cody both had surprised and confused expressions at the sudden hug, along with Mimi, who was on Anora's shoulder. Kade let go of them as he gave both his brother and little cousin a hard glare.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again." Kade scolded before he turned and walked away from Cody and Anora.

Heatwave transformed into his robot mode as he watched his partner walk away before he looked down at Anora and Cody.

"Yeah, what he said," spoke Heatwave.

"What we do?" asked Cody.

Anora only looked up at Heatwave in confusion as she tried to think what she had done wrong. Back in her old hometown, Anora's parents would blame her for something that she didn't do, and would punish her for it by sending her to her room for almost the whole day. That thought caused her to worry as she wondered if she was going to get the same treatment here at the firehouse. Heatwave saw the confusion and worry on Anora's face before he knelt down and gently placed his right servo on her shoulder. Anora looked up at Heatwave in surprise as the Autobot gave her a soft smile of reassurance.

"You're not in trouble, Anora," said Heatwave gently. "And neither is Cody."

"Then what did we do to cause you guys to get so scared?" asked Anora with a soft frown.

"Nothing," answered Heatwave with a shake of his head. "It's just been a long night, that's all."

With that, Heatwave removed his servo from Anora's shoulders and stood up before following after Kade. Despite Heatwave's words of reassurance, Anora was still confused as to why he and Kade had been so scared. She also couldn't help but wonder how Heatwave and Kade got into the bunker through the tunnels. She turned her head to look at the door to the tunnels. She quietly decided that tomorrow she would wake up early to venture in there to find out for herself. Anora needed to know what really happened in the tunnels to understand what was going on.

Early morning

The sky was still dark, but was slowly growing brighter as the sun was just rising over the waters of the ocean. In the firehouse, everyone was still resting after a long night of rescuing. All except for Anora, who had gotten up before anyone else, as she slowly opened the door to her bedroom. Anora had already put on her usual day clothing and shoes with Mimi sitting on her left shoulder. She quietly stepped out of her room before closing the door softly behind her. She then began to slowly make her way down the hallway. Anora made her way downstairs before going down the hallway towards the elevator. Once she was standing at the doors of the elevator, Anora pressed the button. The doors to the elevator opened before Anora stepped in. She pressed the bottom button for the elevator to head straight down to the bunker.

It didn't take long for Anora and Mimi to arrive at their destination as the doors to the elevator opened. Anora slowly stepped out as she looked around to see if Heatwave and his team members were in the bunker. When she saw no sign of them, Anora walked towards the sealed door of the tunnel. She quickly typed in the code that she had learned from Cody and watched as the metal door opened. Before stepping into the tunnel, Anora dug into her overall pockets and pulled out a flashlight and ball of thick string.

"Well, here we go Mimi." Anora voiced to her Pokémon partner as she turned on her flashlight and stepped into the tunnel.

Anora got about two steps within the tunnel before she spotted a rock the size of her fist on the ground. She knelt down and unwound the end of the string before placing it underneath the rock. Once that was done, Anora stood up and continued on her way through the tunnel with the string unwinding behind her. Anora walked for about a minute before stopping when she came to a cross road of two tunnels.

"Okay," as she looked at the two tunnels in front of her. "Which tunnel do you think we should take, Mimi?"

Mimi jumped off from Anora's shoulder and landed on the ground in front of her human partner. The little fox Pokémon walked along the ground for a moment before turning her head up to look at Anora. Mimi pointed with her right paw towards the tunnel on their left. Anora shone her light down towards the ground and saw Heatwave's tire tracks in the dirt.

"You always know which way to go, Mimi." Anora said with a smile before she began to walk down the chosen tunnel with Mimi walking a few steps ahead of her.

The two friends continued to walk through the tunnel in complete silence as they followed Heatwave's tire tracks. It wasn't long until they came to their destination. Anora and Mimi were standing in a large tunnel that felt warmer than the other tunnels they passed through. Anora wrinkled her brows in confusion at how warm the tunnel was.

"This is odd," voiced Anora as she slowly walked through the tunnel. "Why does the temperature in this tunnel feel so different from the others?"

Anora continued to walk forward for a bit before Mimi suddenly barked a warning to her. Anora stopped in her tracks to look at down at Mimi for a moment before noticing how the ground near the toes of her feet looked different from the tunnel's floor. The new ground looked black and uneven to Anora and Mimi. Anora also noticed that the black ground was giving off a large amount of heat. Anora knelt down to get a closer look at the new ground before placing her spool of string onto the floor and stretched her free hand forward. She was about to touch the black dirt when a large metal hand suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. Anora let out a short yelp of surprise when she was lifted half-way off the ground.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," said a familiar voice from above her.

Anora quickly looked up to see Heatwave looking down at her with a light frown on his face.

"Heatwave!" exclaimed Anora in surprised before she took on a sheepish look. "How did you know where I was going?"

"Let's just say I had a hunch," replied Heatwave as he gently placed Anora down on the ground. "What are you doing down here anyways?"

"I-" Anora paused as she thought over her answer before her shoulders slumped. "I just wanted to find out what made you and Kade so scared and to hopefully fix it."

Heatwave let out a sigh as he knelt down in front of Anora, while Mimi jumped up onto her human friend's left shoulder.

"Anora, you can't really fix anything when the problem has already been dealt with." Heatwave said gently before he pointed towards the blackened ground behind Anora, thus causing her to look back at it again. "That black ground behind you...well, let just say that if the team hadn't stopped it we would have lost you and Cody last night."

Anora stared long and hard at the black uneven ground for a moment before realization came over her features. Anora quickly turned to Heatwave with shock appearing on her face.

"Are you telling me that..."Anora paused to swallow down the saliva in her mouth before continuing. "That black ground is..."

"Was, Anora, was," corrected Heatwave as he lightly placed his left servo on Anora's right shoulder. "But you don't have to worry about it anymore. It was thanks to Blades that he saved not only you and Cody, but Kade and me as well."

Anora looked up at Heatwave in confusion when she heard what he said.

"What?"

"I'll tell you about it at the firehouse," said Heatwave. "Right now, we'd better get back before anyone misses us."

With that said Heatwave removed his servo from Anora's shoulder. He stood back up to his full height again and transformed into his vehicle mode. Anora grabbed her spool of string from the ground and had Mimi bite the end of the string off before placing it in her pocket again. Anora moved the end of the of the string a safe distance away from the black lava before going over to Heatwave. The Fire-Bot opened his passenger's door for Anora as the young teen jumped in and sat down on the seat. Anora strapped herself in before Heatwave shut the side door for her. That gave Mimi enough time to jump down from Anora's shoulders to sit on her lap. Heatwave turned and began to drive down the tunnel back towards the bunker. It was quiet for while inside Heatwave's cab before Anora decided to speak to Heatwave.

"So...how exactly did you know I was coming down here to explore the tunnels?"

"Let's just say you aren't the first sparkling that I had the pleasure in chasing down when it comes to letting yourself get snagged by curiosity." Heatwave said as his face appeared on the monitor.

"Sparkling?" echoed Anora as a confused look came over her face.

"It's what we call the younger bots back home on Cybertron. In your language it either translates to child or kid," explained Heatwave with a smirk.

Anora gave Heatwave a playful glare before rolling her eyes. "You Autobots have the strangest phrases and words that I've ever heard."

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing about you humans," said Heatwave.

The two of them shared a chuckle with each other before Anora took on a sad smile.

"Heatwave, I'm sorry for going into the tunnels on my own without telling you or the others about it."

"Well at least you weren't completely alone," said Heatwave as he turned his optics on Mimi, who yipped happily at him. "Just next time, don't let your curiosity get the better of you, okay?"

"I'll try," answered Anora with a smile.

"That's all that I can ask," said Heatwave with a smile of his own.

Anora nodded her head at him before letting out a yawn to show that she was still sleepy. Heatwave saw this and had to roll his optics at Anora.

"I hope this won't become a habit for you," muttered Heatwave.

"You mean about me waking up earlier before anyone else?" voiced Anora as she rubbed her right knuckle at the edge of her eye.

"Exactly," answered Heatwave.

"Sorry." Anora muttered as she leaned back against the backrest of the passenger seat as her eyes began to slowly shut. "I'll try not to make it a habit."

It wasn't long before they finally arrived at the bunker, but Anora had already fallen asleep in the passenger's seat, along with Mimi, who was curled up into a ball on Anora's lap. Heatwave noticed this, but decided not to wake her. He lowered the backrest of the passenger seat and turned on his heating to keep Anora comfortable warm inside his cab. He slowly transformed into his robot mode before walking up to his team members, who had been waiting for him in the bunker.

"Did you find the little escapee?" asked Chase with a light frown.

"More like 'little adventure'," answered Heatwave in a low voice before he pointed to the window of his chest. "And she's sleeping in my cab right now, along with her partner."

Heatwave's three team members stared at their team leader in surprise before Boulder spoke up in a quiet voice.

"You seem to have grown real close to Anora in the past two days," said Boulder with wonder in his voice.

"Yeah," replied Blades as he took on a thoughtful look on his face. "The only time you ever gotten close to someone was..."

Blades words hung in the air as a sad frown appeared on his face, along with Boulder and Chase who looked down in sadness. Heatwave sadly frowned as he nodded his head at Blades in understanding.

"That's in the past now," said Heatwave softly. "What happened back then will not be like before...besides, Anora and I first met each other way before we came here to earth."

"What do you mean, Heatwave?" asked Chase as he and his two members stared at their leader in confusion.

"I'll tell you all later," spoke Heatwave in a tired voice. "Right now I need to write down a report to Optimus to let him know of our progress."

With that, Heatwave turned and walked off towards the secret room. As he walked his thoughts went back to the conversation that he and his team had. His right servo unconsciously went up to his chest as it lightly touched the window that held Anora and Mimi safely inside his cab.

' _All I can do is hope that I won't mess this up like I didn't last time on Cybertron,_ ' thought Heatwave.

An hour later

Anora had woken up and realized that she had fallen asleep in Heatwave's cab along with Mimi, and quickly apologized to him about it. But Heatwave only said that it was alright and that she should head upstairs to meet up with her family members. When she had done that, her uncle questioned her on where she had been, and she told him the truth about where she had gone. But she also reassured him that Heatwave had been with her, and that she had accidently fallen asleep in his cab after getting up to early. Her uncle wasn't pleased about what she had done, but decided to let it slide. He was only glad that Anora hadn't gotten hurt or lost within the tunnels. Anora was now in the dining room with Graham, Dani and Kade with Mimi laying in her lap. Kade was watching the TV, while Dani and Graham were reading their books, and Anora was gently stroking Mimi's fur. Charlie Burns had gone downstairs to talk with the Rescue Bots about something, and that had been about half an hour ago. It was quiet for a while within the room before Cody suddenly ran up to them with an excited smile on his face.

"You guys! You've gotta come check this out!" he exclaimed.

Cody herded his siblings and cousin into the elevator and took them down to the garage. They all got out of the elevator when it opened its doors for them with Cody pushing Kade out in a hurry. Anora, with Mimi in her arms, was about to ask what Cody was excited about when she and her older cousins saw what Cody wanted them to see. Painted on one of the walls was the Rescue Bots' insignia with the Rescue Bots and Charlie standing in front or underneath it.

"What do you think?" asked Cody as he turned to look at his older siblings. "I mean, this is their home now too, right?"

Kade smiled down at his little brother before wrapping his arm around him.

"It sure looks that way," said Kade.

"I couldn't agree more, Kade," said Anora with a smile as she looked up at the Autobot insignia. "I couldn't agree more."

To be continued

Sorry for the long wait everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the other ones.

White Hunter, howling out to you and creativity!


	9. Gaining new friends part 1

Rescue Bots in the world of Pokémon

Here's another chapter of my Rescue bots/Pokémon story.

mewmaster89: Thank you, thank you very much.

pokemonsora01: I've had plenty of practice in writing stories. Also, I finally decided that Heatwave and Anora should have a father/daughter relationship with each other because I think it suits the two better. Besides, I'm thinking of hooking Heatwave up with another OC, a femme Autobot, I'm going to be creating in the near future. So expect that as you keep reading the story, also no need to be sorry.

"Talk"

' _Thoughts_ '

" _Com-link_ " or " _Screen Monitor_ "

Chapter 9: Gaining new friends Part 1

A few days had gone by for the Burns family as Kade, Graham and Dani began to develop a better partnership with their Bots. Well...two out of three of them were having a better partnership. It always seemed that Heatwave and Kade were always butting heads with each other, but it was probably something that will keep happening in their partnership. Usually, Anora and Cody would be in the command center looking out for trouble, but today has been pretty quiet for everyone so far. Right now the Burns family were all at home in the firehouse doing their own thing, except for Anora who was outside with Mimi. Anora was brushing Mimi's fur with a soft brush that she had bought at the pet store a few days ago. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining brightly within the clear sky as the two friends decided to get a bit of fresh air together.

"Does that feel good, Mimi?" asked Anora.

Mimi let out a happy yip as the soft bristles of the brush ran through her fur. Anora chuckled as a soft smile spread out on her face before she continued with her brushing. As Anora brushed Mimi's fur she began to notice her friend's ears twitching every few minutes. Anora rolled her eyes as a smile spread out on her face before she felt the familiar weight of a certain Pokémon jumping onto her shoulders.

"Treecko, Treecko!" cried the little gecko Pokémon happily.

"You do know that that trick is getting old, don't you?" questioned Anora playfully as she turned to look at the Pokémon on her shoulders.

Treecko looked at Anora in surprise for a moment before it pouted. It jumped to the ground and sat down, while crossing its arms over its chest. Anora chuckled at the sight before she went back to brushing Mimi's fur.

"It's been a few days since I last saw you, Treecko." Anora said as she paused in her brushing to talk with the gecko Pokémon. "I hope you and Rotom aren't causing Doc Greene and Frankie any trouble."

Treecko's eyes widened slightly at what Anora had said before looking at her, while scratching the back of its head with a nervous smile on its face. Anora noticed the nervous smile before she let out a sigh. Anora tucked the brush into her left overall pocket before she and Mimi turned their full attention onto the gecko Pokémon.

"Okay, what have you and your friend done now?" questioned Anora.

A large anime sweat drop appeared on the side of Treecko's head as it poked its fingers together, while muttering something in its language. Mimi's eyes widened before she began to yip at Treecko in a scolding manner, while the gecko Pokémon cringed at what the angry fox Pokémon had said to it. Anora stared at Mimi with a confused expression upon her face for she didn't understand what Treecko had just said.

"Whoa, Mimi, calm down," said Anora as she placed a hand on Mimi's back. "What did Treecko say?"

"Treecko said that he and his friend kind of caused a bit of a scene at Doc's lab," spoke a voice from behind the trio.

Anora, Mimi and Treecko looked up to see Boulder standing in front of them. Treecko let out a yelp of surprise at seeing Boulder moving around on his own before it quickly jumped to its feet, and hid behind Anora. Anora turned her gaze on Treecko as the little gecko Pokémon peaked out from behind her, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"It's alright, Treecko," said Anora as she tried to gently coax the Pokémon out of hiding. "Boulder won't hurt you."

Treecko looked up at Anora with an unsure look on its face before it spoke in a small voice. Anora could only guess that it was asking her if she really meant it and she nodded her head at it. She then looked up at Boulder with a raised eyebrow when he told her what Treecko had said to her and Mimi. Anora had found out a few days ago that the Autobots were able to understand the language of Pokémon. This was proven when Mimi was talking with Blades and the Helicopter-Bot had wind up laughing out blue. Anora questioned what was so funny, and she was surprised when Blades answered by telling her that Mimi had told him a funny story about what had happened back in Anora's old hometown.

Blades explained to her that Mimi had told him the story of how they (Anora and Mimi) had played a prank on one of the kids in her hometown to teach him a lesson after he had hurt one of their Pokémon friends. Blades laughed when he reached the part where they had the boy fall into a puddle of mud that they had made with a few of their water Pokémon friends. Not to mention covering him in downy feathers from bird Pokémon who had empty nests filled with them. Luckily they hadn't been caught, and the boy winded up being covered in mud and feathers for weeks. Those were some good times for Anora and Mimi.

Anora turned her attention on the Treecko again, now knowing the Pokémon's gender. "Alright now, Treecko, what kind of a scene did you and Rotom caused at Doc Greene's lab this time?"

Treecko hesitated for a moment before he began to explain what had happened at the lab. While he did that, the rest of the Rescue Bots and Cody had come outside to check on Anora and Mimi. Cody quickly noticed Treecko along with Heatwave as the Fire-bot frown down at the little gecko Pokémon.

"Well, well, if it isn't sticky fingers himself." Heatwave muttered as the Fire-Bot crossed his arms over his chest.

Treecko flinched when he saw Heatwave before giving the Fire-bot a nervous wave. Blades looked down at the little gecko Pokémon curiously before asking Anora his question.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?"

"This little guy is a Treecko," answered Anora as she turned her attention on Blades. "He's a gecko grass type Pokémon that has tiny spikes on his hands and feet to let him climb around on vertical surfaces."

"So he doesn't have any sticky slime on him or anything?" asked Blades in a hopeful voice.

Treecko answered Blades question by shaking its head rapidly while crying out 'no' in its Pokémon language. Blades let out a sigh of relief before Heatwave stepped forward to talk with Treecko.

"So, what did you mean by you and your friend accidently messing up Doc Greene's lab?" questioned the Fire-Bot.

Anora's eyes widened before looking down at Treecko with a questioning frown on her face.

"Treecko, what did you and Rotom do?" asked Anora in a scolding voice.

Treecko glanced up at Anora as a large anime sweat drop appeared on the back of his head. The gecko Pokémon then started to chatter madly, while waving his arms about to show how flustered he was.

"Whoa, slow down little guy," said Boulder as he held up his servos in a calm down gesture. "You're not making any sense."

Treecko stopped before taking in a deep breath and started talking in a calmer voice, while slowly moving his hands around to get his point across. Treecko soon finished as he looked down at the ground in shame before Chase was the first one to speak.

"Breaking and entering, destruction of property, and recklessly causing mischief to annoy Doc Greene?" questioned Chase as he listed off what Treecko and Rotom had said. "If those are not crimes then I will make sure they will be."

"Treecko, Tree," said the gecko Pokémon with in shame.

"Don't say 'sorry' to us," scolded Heatwave with a glare as he pointed a finger at Treecko. "Doc Greene is the one who you and your so called friend should be apologising to."

Treecko let out a groan of agreement as it slumped down in sadness. Anora looked up at the Autobots along with Cody as the two children held confused and concerned expressions on their faces.

Anora was the first to ask: "What did Treecko say?"

"Apparently Treecko and his friend, Rotom, were once again bothering Doc Greene and Francine by breaking into the lab again," answered Chase. "Like usual, the two were causing mischief and wrecking the place just to have a little, as they would call it, fun."

"Unfortunately their 'fun' caused a lot of damage to the lab's equipment," continued Heatwave as he glared down at Treecko.

"What was the damage?" asked Cody with a concern look on his face.

"Oh nothing much," answered Blades with a wave of his servo casually. "Just causing an explosion in the lab by accidently knocking over some of the chemicals that Doc hadn't finished experimenting with."

Anora looked down at Treecko with a disappointed look on her face. "Is that true Treecko?"

Treecko nodded his head 'yes' with an ashamed expression on his face. Suddenly, Charlie and the older Burns siblings walked out of the firehouse as they came up to the group. Charlie held a serious expression upon his face as he walked towards Anora, Cody and the Rescue Bots. Anora stood up with Mimi jumping onto her left shoulder in the process.

"What's wrong, Dad?" asked Cody when he saw the serious look on his father's face.

"I just got a call from Doc Greene," answered Charlie as he stopped to place his hands on his waist. "We're needed at the lab."

Heatwave and his team members transformed into their vehicle modes before the Burns family climbed into them as they all got ready to leave for the lab. Anora was about to follow when she noticed Treecko not moving as the gecko continued to look sadly down at the ground. Anora and Mimi glanced at one another as they shared a small smile between each other. Treecko continued to look down at the ground before his eyes widened in surprise when Anora picked him up and held him in her arms. Treecko looked up at Anora as the young teen stared down at him with a sad smile on her face.

"You should probably come along with us to say you're sorry to Doc Greene," said Anora.

Treecko muttered an agreement as he hung limp within Anora's arms, while he let the young teen carry him over to where Chase was. Anora got into the back seat and buckled herself in, while placing Treecko and Mimi on her lap. It took about an hour to get up to Doc Greene's lab, and what they saw had everyone staring up in astonishment. The windows on the top level of the lab were shattered, and there was black ash all around the edges. Everyone quickly got out of the Rescue Bots and headed towards the front door of the lab. Charlie was the first one to the door as he quickly knocked on it. It didn't take long for Doc Greene to open the door and let Anora and the Burns family inside the lab.

"I'm glad you're here Chief," said Doc Greene with a relieved look on his face.

"What happened here Doc?" questioned Charlie as he and his family followed Doc Greene upstairs to his lab.

"Well, it seems that those two little Pokémon scamps had gone too far in their fun and games within my lab this time." Doc Greene answered in an exasperated voice. "They were fooling around with some sensitive equipment and thus caused a chaotic mess in here when they knocked over a collection of chemicals that I was experimenting on."

Doc Greene opened the door to the lab and what everyone saw caused them to gasp. The room within the lab was covered in black ash, and the equipment within the lab laid broken on shelves and on the floor, along with a few beakers and test-tubs that laid broken and scattered on the ground.

"Whoa," said Kade when he saw the mess. "Looks like you're going to need a house keeper to clean this place up."

"Was anyone hurt when this happened?" asked Charlie in concern.

"Fortunately, no," answered Doc Greene with a smile before it turned into a frown. "Though I am concerned about the two Pokémon that keep coming into my lab. I fear that they might cause more trouble here if they continue their shenanigans."

"Um...Doc Greene," spoke Anora as she stepped forward with Treecko held in her arms, while Mimi sat on her left shoulder. "If you're wondering about one of the two Pokémon. Well...Treecko here wanted to come by and apologise to you, right Treecko?"

Treecko nodded his head sadly as he hung limply within her arms. Doc Greene was surprised to see Treecko in Anora's arms before he crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at the gecko Pokémon.

"You and Rotom are in a whole mess of trouble, little gecko," said Doc Greene in a scolding voice.

Treecko muttered in agreement as he hung his head in shame. Doc Greene let out a sigh before he turned his gaze on Anora with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you seen the other trouble maker of the duo that wrecked my lab?" he asked.

"No," answered Anora with a shake of her. "Treecko is the only Pokémon that ever visits me and Mimi once in a while. I haven't seen Rotom for the last few days."

Doc Greene then turned to look at Treecko with a questioning look, and the gecko Pokémon shrugged his shoulders to show that he didn't know where Rotom was either. A worried expression came over Doc Greene's face before he started looking around the lab.

"Oh dear," voice Doc Greene as he turned to look back at the Burns family. "I hope that little scamp is not hiding in the lab somewhere."

"If it is, well help you look for it," said Charlie.

As soon as he said those words, everyone heard a crash on the bottom level of the lab. Everyone quickly glanced at each other before they hurried downstairs to see what the commotion was. When they all came down the stairs they saw Frankie chasing Rotom around with a broom, while the little electric/ghost Pokémon cackled at her attempts to smack it.

"Shoo, go, get out of here!" shouted Frankie in frustration as the little Pokémon zipped around her.

The group watched this scene as the electric/ghost Pokémon cackled in hysterical laughter, which was contagious to both Treecko and Mimi as the two Pokémon quietly giggled to themselves. Anora glanced at the two Pokémon and rolled her eyes in amusement before turning her attention back on Frankie and Rotom again. Frankie let out a frustrating grunt as she swung the broom that she was holding in her hands, but she had winded up putting a little too much force into her swing. Frankie suddenly found herself losing her balance and falling to the ground with a thud. Rotom let out another cackle before it zipped through the room again at lightning speed.

"As I feared," groaned Doc Greene in exasperation. "That little scamp is harder to get rid of than the common cold."

"Not to mention more annoying than a mosquito," muttered Kade with a frown.

He then let out a yelp of surprise when Rotom suddenly appeared in front of him, and what happened next was something everyone was not expecting. Rotom sparked for a few moments before it used Electric Shock on Kade, who screamed in surprise and pain. Everyone watched in shock and fear before Rotom stopped its attacked. The group was quiet as they all stared at Kade. Kade's hair was now puffed up almost like a puffball with a few strings of electricity zapping through it. Anora, Cody, Dani and Graham couldn't help themselves as they all burst out laughing at what they saw.

"What, what's so funny?" questioned Kade with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, Kade," giggled Dani as she pointed a finger at her older brother. "That's definitely a good look for you!"

Before Kade could ask what his sister was talking about, Rotom started to fly around like crazy again before it flew out through an open window. Treecko quickly leapt out of Anora's arms as he ran towards the front door of the lab with Anora chasing after him to make sure that he didn't get into any more trouble.

Outside the Lab

The Rescue-Bots, who were still in vehicle mode, were all outside waiting for their human partners to come back out from the lab.

"What do you think is going on in there?" asked Boulder curiously to his teammates.

"Who knows," answered Heatwave with a grumble. "But whatever is going on in there it can't be anything good."

Suddenly, they all heard a scream coming out of the lab and that caused Blades to tense up in fear.

"What was that?!" cried Blades in a worry voice.

Before any of his teammates could answer, a white streak suddenly zipped out through the open window and headed towards the helicopter-bot. Blades let out a scream before the white streak collided with his glass canopy, which rung out with a loud pinning, thus causing the white streak to form into a small orange creature that dropped to the ground. The little creature's eyes swirled as it lay on the ground unmoving, while groaning out in pain.

"What in the AllSpark is that?" questioned Heatwave.

"Apparently a Pokémon that can use electricity," stated Chase bluntly when he answered Heatwave's question.

The Rescue Bots heard the front door of the lab open as Treecko ran out of the lab with Anora following right behind him. Anora stopped in her tracks when she saw Rotom lying on the ground unconscious.

"What happened?" asked Anora as she ran down the steps towards the unconscious Pokémon with Treecko.

"That thing just flew out of the window and crashed right into me," explained Blades as he let out a painful groan.

Treecko was the first one to Rotom as he chittered in his language to asked his friend if he was okay. The only response Treecko got from his friend was Rotom groaning in pain. Anora soon came over and quickly knelt down as she gently picked the electric/ghost Pokémon up from the ground, while cradling it in her hands.

"I guess Rotom got a little over excited in its game of 'Annoy Frankie'," said Anora with a raised eyebrow.

Mimi nodded her head in agreement along with Treecko as the gecko Pokémon let out an exasperated sigh at his friend's antics. They then heard the sound of feet running towards them as Anora's relatives, Doc Greene and Frankie exited out of the lab. Charlie was the first one to Anora and noticed her holding the unconscious Rotom in her hands.

"What happened?" asked Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

Anora opened her mouth to tell her uncle that Rotom had accidently crashed into Blades, but quickly stopped herself when she realized that Doc Greene and his daughter were present so she came up with a white lie.

"I don't really know," answered Anora in a worried voice. "When Treecko, Mimi and I ran outside, we saw Rotom lying on the ground unconscious."

Doc Greene quickly walked up to Anora to take a look at Rotom, and saw a small bump forming on the little Pokémon's head.

"It must have accidently collided with another Pokémon or crashed head first into the ground," guessed Doc Greene with a light frown on his face. "Let's take this little fella back into the lab so that I can fix it up."

Anora nodded before she, Mimi, Treecko and her relatives followed Frankie and Doc Greene back into the lab. Doc Greene led the group to another part of the lab, where they came to a room with a medical table standing in the middle of the room. Standing next to the table was a control panel with a large screen. Anora looked around the room in amazement before quickly getting her act together when Doc Greene began to speak to her.

"Anora, please place Rotom on the medical table," instructed Doc Greene as he walked over to the control panel.

Anora nodded her head as she made her way over to the medical table and placed Rotom on top of it. Once she stepped away from the table, two arches of glass sild over Rotom's unconscious body and formed a canopy. Once that was done, Doc Greene began to press a few buttons on the control panel before it began to hum to life. Anora and her relatives watched in fascination when two long cords descended from the ceiling before hovering over the glass chamber. beams of light began to shine from the ends of the cords and onto the injured Rotom.

"Uh...what exactly is that thing doing, Doc?" questioned Kade with a confused look on his face.

Anora carefully examined the machine for a moment before realization came over her face as she turned to look at Doc Greene.

"Doc Greene, is this machine one of the healing chambers that I've heard about from the Pokémon Center?" She asked.

"That is correct Anora," answered Doc Greene with a smile. "In fact, this healing chamber was one of the first inventions that I helped make for the Pokémon Centers."

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Anora with a smile. "I'm glad that scientists and technicians are able to make something that can help heal Pokémon."

Unknown to Anora, Frankie, who was standing beside Cody, rolled her eyes in exasperation at the young teen's constant talk of Pokémon. She just didn't understand what was so great about Pokémon? All they seemed to do is cause trouble for her and her dad whenever they try to finish experiments together. Anora walked up to the healing chamber as she stared down at Rotom with a soft smile on her face. Cody walked up to stand beside her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I wonder why Rotom and Treecko always come to your Lab to bother you Doc Greene," said Cody as he turned to look at the scientist.

"That's one mystery that I'm trying to solve myself, Cody," answered Doc Greene as he turned to look at him with a confused expression upon his face. "Those two have started coming to the lab a few weeks ago before Anora came to the island."

"There must be a reason for Rotom and Treecko to keep coming to you home, Doc Greene," said Anora with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, if there is then I'm sure it must be a pretty good reason," said Cody with an encouraging smile.

Anora felt a touch on her leg. She looked down to see Treecko gazing up at her with a worried expression on his face. Anora smiled down at the gecko Pokémon before she gathered Treecko up into her arms, and held him as she let the gecko Pokémon have a better view of his friend.

"Don't worry, Treecko," said Anora with a gentle smile. "I'm sure Rotom will be okay."

Treecko looked up at Anora as he gave her an unsure smile before looking back at Rotom with a troubled expression upon his face. Anora sadly gazed down at Treecko for a moment before looking up at Doc Greene again.

"How long do you think it will take for Rotom to recover, Doc Greene?"

"Hard to say," answered Doc Greene as he turned to look at the screen of the control panel. "Rotom had knocked itself out pretty hard, and it seems to be experiencing symptoms of exhaustion."

"Exhaustion?" echoed Anora.

"Yes," said Doc Greene with a raised eyebrow. "Which is quiet strange."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Kade as he shook his hands in front of him. "What do you mean its exhausted? That...Rotum...or whatever you call it was bouncing off the walls just a minute ago."

"Whatever the case, Rotom needs rest," said Doc Greene as he turned to look at Anora and the Burns family. "I'll keep monitoring Rotom's condition to see what I can figure out."

"While you do that, we'll take care of the mess in the lab," said Charlie.

With that everyone, not including Doc Greene, walked out of the room, and headed towards the lab to clean up the mess. Anora fell back behind her relatives as her face held an out of focus look as she began to ponder over what Doc Greene had just told them.

* * *

It took a few hours for Anora and her relatives to clean up the lab before they all headed back to the firehouse with Treecko coming along with them. That made Kade grumble in displeasure at the idea of having another Pokémon staying under their roof. He then went into 'crisis mode' when Heatwave asked, with a smirk, about what had happened to his hair, which caused everyone to laugh at his predicament. Anora was now in the bunker with Cody and the Bots as they all watched Treecko and Mimi playing together as the two Pokémon chased each other around the bunker. Anora and Cody were sitting on two small crates, while Heatwave and his team members stood around the two young humans. Anora watched the two Pokémon with a small smile on her face before her smile changed into a frown as she went into thought about what Doc Greene had said about Rotom's condition. Cody noticed this as he turned to look at his cousin in concern.

"Are you okay, Anora?" asked Cody gently.

Anora blinked as she came out of her thoughts before looking at Cody and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm alright Cody," answered Anora gently. "I was just thinking about what had happened back at Doc Greene's lab."

"You mean about Rotom being exhausted, right?" guessed Cody.

Anora lightly frowned as she turned her eyes down to the ground and slowly nodded her head. Heatwave became interested in the conversation as he knelt down to be at the two children's height.

"What do you mean by Rotom being exhausted?" asked Heatwave.

Anora looked up at Heatwave before answering. "Doc Greene said that Rotom had shown signs of exhaustion when he started examining its health levels."

"I don't get it," said Blades as a confused look came over his face. "How can a Pokémon like Rotom get exhausted when it was practically bouncing off the walls inside Doc Greene's lab? Not to mention crashing into my window, which did I forgot to tell you really _hurt_!"

"I think you mentioned it a couple of times," said Anora with a smile before she got serious again. "And also, I might have an idea on why Rotom might be experiencing exhaustion."

"Can you tell us?" asked Boulder, who was curious to know about what was wrong with Rotom.

"Well," started Anora as she stood up and began to slowly pace with a thoughtful look on her face. "Rotom is both an electric type and ghost type Pokémon so it's hard to know what kind of symptoms Rotom might be having. But I'm guessing that it might be experiencing an overcharge of electricity or it could have been hit by another Pokémon's attack to cause it to go wild."

Treecko quickly stopped in his tracks when he heard what Anora was saying to the Bots, while Mimi stopped beside him to listen in on the conversation as well. Cody lightly frowned as he thought about Anora's theories before looking at his cousin with a serious expression upon his face.

"Maybe it's both," suggested Cody.

Anora stopped in her tracks as she turned to look at Cody. "That might be possible, but we don't really know what caused Rotom to go wild in Doc Greene's lab."

Anora felt a tap on her right leg and looked down to see Treecko looking up at her with an uneasy expression on his face. Anora knelt down to be at eye level with Treecko.

"What is it, Treecko?" asked Anora.

Treecko began to talk while moving his arms around as he tried to tell Anora his story of what happened to Rotom. Anora stared intently at Treecko as she tried to understand what he was trying to tell her before the gecko Pokémon came to the end of his story.

"Are you trying to tell me that Rotom had an encounter with a Pokémon that left it in the stated that it was in today?" asked Anora gently.

Treecko nodded his head at Anora's question before Boulder stepped in to translate what Treecko had just said.

"Treecko said that Rotom had winded up battling against a Pokémon that it was weakest against," said Boulder as he retold the story to Cody and Anora. "He said that it was a Pokémon that was both a ground type and dark type."

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Anora with a light frown. "Dirt and earth don't really conduct electricity, so electric type Pokémon are weak against ground type Pokémon. While ghost type Pokémon are weak against dark type Pokémon. So I get the feeling that Rotom must have gotten into a battle with a Pokémon that's both of those types."

"What Pokémon do you think it could be, Anora?" asked Cody curiously.

"Probably a Sandile," answered Anora as she glanced towards her cousin.

She then turned when she saw that Blades and the other Rescue-Bots held a confused expression at hearing the name of the new Pokémon.

"What's a...Sandile?" asked Blades nervously, "And what exactly does it look like?"

"Hang on," said Anora as she dug into the back pocket of her overall pants before pulling out her Pokédex and turning it on.

She typed in the name of the Pokémon that she was looking for before turning the Pokédex around to show the image of the Pokémon to the Autobots. Heatwave and his team members leaned forward to see the image.

The image showed the Bots what a Sandile looked like. It was a small four legged crocodile like Pokémon with a long snout and tail. The Pokémon's skin color was light brown with black stripes crossing over and under its legs, while the belly of the Pokémon was pink. There was a black stripe on top of the Pokémon's snout and another black strip on the tip of its tail. The eyes small and were slightly hard to see against a large black patch that resembled goggles.

"This is a Sandile," explained Anora to the four Rescue Bots. "They're known to live in deserts and are both a dark and ground type Pokémon. They can be mischievous and troublesome little Pokémon that like to play tricks on humans. The black marking around the Sandile's eyes is actually a membrane that helps protect its eyes from sandstorms, and helps it to see against the glare of the harsh sun."

"Aww...it's so cute," cooed Blades when he saw the image.

Anora chuckled before she spoke again. "Sandile is the pre-evolved form of its finally evolution so I guess you could say that it is at the child stage of life."

"What do you mean by pre-evolved?" asked Boulder curiously.

"Well, unlike the regular animals that you would see, Pokémon have the ability to evolve into different species," Anora answered as she looked up at the Bulldozer-bot. "I guess you could say that it's a Pokémon's way of 'growing-up' in life."

"Evolve?" echoed Blades as he scratched the top of his helm. "You've lost me."

"Sorry," said Anora with a blush of embarrassment. "Here, this might help. You see when Sandile evolves, it will change from being a Sandile"-She switched the image of the Sandile to a different Pokémon that had the same colored skin and stripes as the first crocodile Pokémon, but is now standing on two legs-"To this Pokémon, Krokorok."

Blades cringed when he saw the next form that Sandile changes into. "Not so cute anymore."

"Yeah, sometimes the evolutions that some Pokémon will take on might be a bit scary," said Anora with a reassuring smile on her face as she turned off her Pokédex and placed it back into her pocket again. "But sometimes other evolutions can be beautiful and unexpected."

"So, what about Mimi?" asked Boulder as the little fox Pokémon sat near Anora's right foot. "Will she evolve too?"

"Yep," answered Anora as she picked Mimi up and held the little fox Pokémon in her arms. "But you could say that Mimi is a special kind of Pokémon that has a branch evolution."

"Branched evolution?" echoed Heatwave.

"Meaning, Mimi here can evolve into any form based on any Pokémon type," explained Anora.

Blades groaned out in pain as he placed his two servos on the sides of his helm. "I'm starting to get a headache from all of this evolution talk."

Anora wilted slightly at Blades' words before looking down at the ground sadly when she realized that she wasn't making any sense to the Bots. Heatwave gave Blades a hard look, which caused the helicopter-bot to flinch, before the Fire-Bot turned his attention back onto Anora. Heatwave could tell that Anora was only trying to help them understand Pokémon a little bit better. So when someone says something about Pokémon in a bad way or anything else, Anora would think people were not interested in hearing her talk about Pokémon, or will begin to think that she had done something wrong. Heatwave stretched his right servo out and gently placed it on top of Anora's shoulder, thus causing the young teen to look up at the Fire-bot.

"I think what Blades is trying to say is that learning about Pokémon and their evolutions is going to take some time." Heatwave said with a reassuring smile.

Anora gave Heatwave a small smile as she felt reassured by his words. "Then I guess we'll take Pokémon lessons one day at a time."

"That would be the best course of action," spoke Chase as he entered the conversation. "Learning about things on your planet, such as Pokémon, is going to take time and patience."

"Okay," said Anora with a light chuckle. "If you guys have any questions on what type of Pokémon you want to know about, then I'll tell you about them."

"Hey, Anora," spoke Cody from his spot on the crate. "Do you really think it was a Sandile that attacked Rotom?"

Anora turned to look at her cousin after Heatwave removed his servo from her shoulder.

"Could be," said Anora.

Treecko quickly spoke up as he shouted something in his language at Anora.

"Treecko said it _was_ a Sandile that attacked his Rotom friend," translated Boulder when Cody and Anora turned to look up at him for answers.

"Which doesn't add up," said Anora with a light frown.

"What do you mean?" asked Cody as he got up from the crate and walked up to stand beside Anora.

"As I said before, Sandile are often found in deserts," answered Anora as she let Mimi climb up onto her shoulder. "Deserts are the natural habitat for ground type Pokémon and on Griffin Rock there are no deserts. The only sand that can be found on the island is at the beach, and pure ground type Pokémon would never go near the ocean since they're weak against water."

"Do you think it might be a stray Pokémon that could have somehow gotten onto the island?" asked Cody.

"It probably is," answered Anora with a determined look on her face. "After all, Uncle Charlie did say that wild Pokémon would sometimes sneak onto the ferry, so the Sandile might have done just that."

"If that's the case then where is that rapscallion now?" questioned Chase with a light frown on his face.

Suddenly the alarms within the firehouse began to blare before Charlie's voice spoke up from the intercom.

" _Team, we've just got a call from the Mayor. He says that some kind of animal is wrecking his front lawn and backyard,_ " said Charlie.

Anora, Cody, Mimi, Treecko and the Autobots all looked at one another for a moment before Heatwave stood up to his full height and turned to his team members.

"Let's head out team," said Heatwave as he and his teammates walked towards the floor lift.

Anora and Cody quickly headed towards the elevator with Mimi, who was still sitting on Anora's shoulder, and Treecko to take it up to the Command Center.

To be continued

Sorry for a long wait everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and to have a Happy New Year!

White Hunter, howling out to you and creativity!


	10. Gaining new friends part 2

Rescue Bots in the world of Pokémon

Here's the next chapter of my crossover story of 'Transformers Rescue Bots' and 'Pokémon'. Sorry for the long wait everyone, I just got a little distracted with things these few weeks. I hope you all enjoy it.

"Talk"

' _Thoughts_ '

" _Com-links_ " or " _Screen_ _Monitors_ "

Chapter 10: Gaining new friends Part 2

Back at Doc Greene's lab, Doc Greene was still in the healing room as he continued to monitor Rotom's condition. Frankie was standing beside the healing chamber as she gazed down at the unconscious Rotom. Frankie just didn't understand why she and her dad were helping this Pokémon.

"Daddy, are you sure we should help this Pokémon after all the trouble it had caused us?" asked Frankie as she turned to look up at her father with a frown.

"Now, Sweetheart, we can't just ignore someone who has been hurt or injured." Doc Greene reasoned as he continued to monitor Rotom's recovery. "Especially Pokémon who might cause us a headache from time-to-time. They are living beings like us no matter how different they are from the other creatures that we know."

"Still..." started Frankie but she never got the chance to voice her doubts for at that moment, Rotom began to wake up.

The little Pokémon's eyes slowly opened as it let out a little moan. Doc Greene turned to glance at the little Pokémon for a moment before he pressed the button to retract the glass of the healing chamber. Frankie tensed as she watched Rotom slowly float up from the table as it became more aware of its surroundings. Rotom had an expression of confused as it looked around the healing room in surprise before its eyes landed on Frankie. The little Pokémon and girl stared at each other for a moment before Rotom let out a screech as it pointed one of its appendages at Frankie.

Frankie took a step back in surprise at the Pokémon's action before staring at it in confusion. Rotom started chirping like crazy as it began to bow repeatedly towards her. It then turned and flew towards Doc Greene before it quickly stopped in front of him. It began to repeat its bowing as it continued its fast chirping. Doc Greene held up his hands in front of him as he tried to calm down the little Pokémon.

"Now calm down," said Doc Greene gently, "You're not making much sense."

Rotom stopped mid-bow as it stared at Doc Greene in confusion before realization came over its face. It then used its right appendage to scratch the top of its head as it took on a thoughtful look. It tried to think of a way to tell Doc Greene and his daughter that it was sorry for its actions earlier. Doc Greene took on a thoughtful look himself as he tried to think of a way that he could understand what Rotom was saying. That was when an idea came bounding into his head.

"I think I might have an idea for our language barrier problem," said Doc Greene.

Frankie and Rotom stared at Doc Greene curiously when he turned, and walked out of the room as he headed towards the lab. The two shared a look with each other before they quickly followed after Doc Greene to see what he was going to do, or in this case invent.

With the Rescue Team

The Burns family and their Autobot partners arrived at the Mayor's house, which was actually a large mansion. They all quickly noticed a long trail of overturned dirt in the front yard. The Burns family hopped out of their vehicles as they walked up to the long trail of dirt to inspect it. The trail of dirt led through the front grass of the Mayor's lawn, all the way to the backyard of the mansion. A few flowers had been dug out of the ground, but other than that there was no major damage that the team could see.

"Whatever creature caused this damage was pretty big," said Graham as he knelt down to examine the dirt trail, "About 0.7 m's to be precise."

"So...basically we're dealing with a giant gopher?" questioned Kade with a raised eyebrow.

" _Or maybe a ground type Pokémon_ ," spoke Anora on the Com-link.

Kade scoffed at Anora's answer as an annoyed look appeared on his face. Dani smirked at her older brother before she talked to Anora.

"What makes you think it's a Pokémon?" asked Dani curiously.

" _Well, for one thing, regular moles only grow to a small size where they can fit into the palm of your hand,_ " explained Anora. " _So I'm sure you guys are dealing with a Pokémon that loves to dig underground._ "

"I'll believe that when I see it," grumbled Kade as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Frankly, I've had enough with being around Pokémon for one day."

" _Um...you might want to hold that thought,_ " said Cody.

* * *

Anora, Cody, Mimi and Treecko were all gazing at the main screen of the command center council. A trail of a dirt tunnel suddenly appeared from around the back of the Mayor's home. They watched as it headed towards Cody's father and older siblings, who all turned to see the incoming dirt tunnel.

* * *

Charlie and his older children stood their ground as the dirt tunnel came towards them before it stopped right in front of them. The whole family was still for a moment before the head of a small brown skinned crocodile popped up from the ground. It blinked its two grey eyes up at the Burns family members curiously.

"What...is that?" said Kade with a raised eyebrow.

" _It's a Sandile,_ " said Anora from the com-link, " _A ground and dark type Pokémon._ "

"I've heard about them from Doc Greene," said Charlie as the Sandile began to look around with a fearful look on its face. "They mostly live in deserts, but how did this one get here?"

"And why is it looking around as if it's expecting to be attacked or something?" added Dani as she watched the Sandile carefully.

* * *

Treecko stared at the Sandile on the screen before his eyes widened with recognition. He sharply pointed at the screen, while crying out something in his language. Anora, Mimi and Cody blinked in surprise at the gecko Pokémon's action before Anora realized what was going on. She pointed at the screen that showed the Sandile.

"Treecko, is this the same Sandile that attacked your friend?" asked Anora gently.

Treecko quickly nodded his head 'yes' to Anora's question before turning back to the screen, along with Anora, Cody and Mimi.

* * *

Charlie heard what Anora had said and was about to ask her what she was talking about, but he never got the chance. At that moment, the whole family heard a shout from around the corner, which caused the Sandlie to stiffen before it quickly looked behind it. Coming around the corner of the mansion was the Mayor himself with a broom in his hands.

Mayor H.B Luskey was a stout fat man who wore a brown suite, a white shirt underneath, dark brown shoes and a red bowtie. He had lighter brown hair on the lower part of his head, while he had darker brown hair on top of his head. The Mayor quickly spotted the Sandile and glared at the Pokémon in anger.

"There you are!" shouted Mayor Luskey as he ran towards Sandile.

Sandile cried out in fear before it quickly disappeared into the ground again and started to dig. It dug towards the Mayor, which caused Luskey to stop in his tracks in surprise before the dirt tunnel passed between his legs. Mayor Luskey yelped in surprise as he lifted his right foot up. That action caused him to fall down to the ground. Charlie and his family watched as the dirt tunnel headed towards the forest, where it disappeared into the underbrush.

"Looks like it got away," said Dani with a frown.

"Well...at least we discovered what type of Pokémon had been wrecking the Mayor's lawn," said Graham with a shrug.

Charlie walked forward to help Mayor Luskey up from the ground "Are you alright Mayor?"

"No, I'm not alright!" exclaimed Mayor Luskey as he turned to walk towards the back of the mansion. "That little menace had destroyed everything in my backyard."

Charlie and his four older children followed Mayor Luskey around to the back of the house to see the damage. What they saw had them staring dumbfounded at what was displayed in front of them.

There were many dirt tunnels dug around the yard with a few of the flowers uprooted and lying around on the ground. But other than that, there wasn't any serious damage to the backyard.

"Look at this mess!" shouted Mayor Luskey angrily before he turned to look at Charlie and his family. "I want that thing captured and shipped off this island as soon as possible or else!"

Charlie let out a sigh before nodding his head "Yes Mr. Mayor, we'll get right on it."

Charlie and his family then turned as they walked back to their vehicles. They headed back to the firehouse to hopefully come up with a plan in capturing that Sandile.

Firehouse Bunker

Everyone stood around as they began to discuss about the task that was given to them by the Mayor. Anora, Cody, Mimi and Treecko were also there as they took part in the meeting.

"How exactly does the Mayor expect us to capture that thing?" questioned Kade in annoyance, "We're not exactly Pokémon Trainers you know?"

"And we don't really have much experience with Pokémon either," added Graham with a shrug of his shoulders. "We've only really responded to emergences that we've trained for."

"Not to mention that we don't even know where that Sandile could be," said Dani with a frown. "For all we know it could have dug all the way to the other side of the island by now."

"Well...from what Anora and I saw, the Sandile had headed into the forest behind Mayor Luskey's mansion," spoke Cody with Anora standing beside him.

"Which doesn't give us many leads," said Charlie with a shake of his head. "Also we don't have the right equipment in catching that Sandile."

"And we don't know very much about Pokémon to help us out in this situation either," added Heatwave as he shared a glance with his team members.

"This is quite the dilemma for us Rescue Bots," said Chase with a lost expression.

Anora was quiet throughout the conversation as she stood with Treecko in her arms and Mimi sitting on her left shoulder. She was thinking back to what she had seen on the screen on the Command Center computer. She remembered how scared Sandile looked when it was glancing around in fear and how it ran away from the Mayor. She wondered what could have made Sandile so scared of people. Cody noticed his cousin's quietness before he gently tapped her on the shoulder. Anora blinked in surprise before she turned to look at her cousin with a smile.

"Oh...yes Cody?"

"Are you okay?" asked Cody with concern, "You seem to be thinking hard about something."

Everyone turned their attention on Anora when they heard what Cody had said. Anora became nervous underneath everyone's gazes', but soon answered as she told them what she had been thinking.

"I was just thinking back to the Sandile that you all encountered," said Anora as she looked at everyone around her.

Kade shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, so?"

"Well...from the way that it acted it looked as if it was expecting to be attacked at any second," explained Anora with a light frown. "Maybe something happened to it and.."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever squirt," interrupted Kade with a wave of his hand "Look, we don't have time to hear your lame excuses about what feelings Pokémon have, Okay? So why don't you just take your silly ideas somewhere else, Poké-nerd and let us real Emergency Responders handle things from here." He then turned to look at the rest of his family, "Now let's get back to how we're going to get rid of that Pokémon."

Anora felt a twinge of sadness at what Kade had said to her before she turned, and began to walk away from the group. Heatwave watched as Anora headed towards the elevator, along with everyone else, before he turned to glare down at his human partner.

"You just had to bump her off, didn't you," stated Heatwave with a growl.

Kade frowned before he looked around to see everyone else giving him disapproving looks "What?"

* * *

Anora rode the elevator up to the garage before stepping out. She held a gloomy look on her face for a moment before Mimi gently nuzzled her head against her human friend's cheek. Anora smiled before a determined look came over her face as she knelt down to place Treecko on the ground. The gecko Pokémon looked at Anora curiously as Mimi jumped from her shoulders to land on the ground beside Treecko.

"Mimi, Treecko...I think we should try to find that Sandile on our own and see if we can talk to it," whispered Anora to her Pokémon friends. "I want to find out why it was so scared and to hopefully help it in some way."

Mimi yipped in agreement as a determined look came over her face. Treecko crossed his arms over his chest as he thought for a second before smiling as he nodded his head in agreement. Anora smiled at the two Pokémon before standing up again to her full height.

"Then let's get going," said Anora before she ran out of the garage with her two Pokémon friends following right behind her.

* * *

Back in the bunker, Kade was getting a serious reprimanding from his family, who were not very pleased about what Kade had said to Anora.

"That was strictly uncalled for, son," scolded Charlie.

"She was only trying to help, Kade," said Dani as she placed her hands on her hips while glaring at her older brother.

"I don't see how rambling on about Pokémon is 'Helping'," muttered Kade as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well...she does know more about Pokémon than we do," reasoned Graham.

"And she's also gentle with them," added Cody, "So she's able to get close to them."

"That maybe so, but..." started Kade, but Charlie stopped him from saying anything else.

"But nothing, Kade," said Charlie with a hard look on his face, "Anora is a part of this team and also a part of our family."

Kade frowned as he stubbornly glared at the ground. Dani let out a sigh before she turned to her dad.

"I'll go upstairs to check up on Anora," said Dani as she began to make her way towards the stairs.

"I'll come with you," said Cody as he followed after his sister.

As the two siblings headed upstairs to look for their cousin, Charlie's cellphone started to ring from within his pants right pocket. Charlie quickly pulled it out and answered the person that was calling him.

"This is Chief Burns, what's your emergency?"

He listened to the person on the other end of the phone for a moment before nodding his head.

"Okay Mr. Bunty, we'll take care of it," said Charlie before he turned off his phone and looked back at his kids again. "Mr. Bunty just informed me that he just saw the Sandile in the park. So far all its' been doing is digging tunnels, and wrecking flower beds in the process."

"Were any people hurt?" asked Graham.

"No," answered Charlie with a shake of his head, "From what Mr. Bunty told me, the Sandile keeps avoiding any people that stands in front of its dirt tunnel."

"But it'll probably attack people later on if it gets cornered," said Kade with frown.

" _Uh...Dad,_ " spoke Dani from the Com-link, " _We might have another problem on our hands._ "

"What's wrong, Dani?" asked Charlie in a concern voice.

" _Anora's gone,_ " answered Dani in a worried voice. " _We looked all around the firehouse for her, but we couldn't find her._ "

"That's just great," groused Kade angrily, "Don't tell me she just upped and ran away on us!"

"Something tells me that is not the case," said Blades as he and his teammates shared a worried look between each other.

Kade looked up at the Bots with a raised eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Anora probably decided to go after the Sandile herself, while taking Mimi and Treecko along with her," answered Chase.

"Probably after what you just said to her," said Boulder.

"Can't say that I blame her," said Heatwave as he gave his partner a pointed look. "If someone decided to brush me aside, and not listen to what my idea was then I would probably go solo too."

Charlie and Graham gave Kade a glare as the older Burns sibling looked at them before he helplessly shrugged his shoulders. Charlie let out a sigh as he pressed the button on his com-link to talk with Cody.

"Cody, get up to the Command Center and see if you can't spot Anora on the monitors," said Charlie before he turned to look at his other two sons. "The rest of us will split up into two groups to look for both the Sandile and Anora. Graham, you and Dani will search for Anora. Kade, you're with me in capturing that Sandile."

"And if we find them both?" asked Graham with a worried look on his face.

"Let's just hope that Anora doesn't do something crazy," answered Charlie with a worried frown.

With that said, the Burns family quickly set out to find their runaway family member and the trouble making Pokémon.

* * *

Anora was walking down the dirt path in Griffin Rock Park as she and her two Pokémon friends looked for the Sandile. She had heard from a few people that there had been sightings of the dark/ground Pokémon, so it seemed like the best place to start looking for it. Mimi and Treecko were walking ahead of her as they carefully looked around for the Pokémon they were tracking.

"Where could that Sandile be?" voiced Anora as she swept her gaze over the park.

Treecko suddenly stopped in his tracks and cried out as he pointed to something ahead of them. Mimi and Anora also stopped as they turned their attention in the direction that Treecko was pointing to. The two quickly caught sight of a moving dirt tunnel heading towards a group of trees just off the park path.

"Let's go!" shouted Anora as she quickly ran after the moving dirt tunnel with Treecko and Mimi following close behind her.

The trio chased the dirt tunnel through the tree line until it stopped in a small clearing. Anora, Treecko and Mimi quickly stopped as they stared at the dirt tunnel in front of them. The dirt tunnel quickly started to change into a small mound of dirt in front of them. After a minute, the head of the Sandile quickly popped out before turning its gaze on Anora, Mimi and Treecko with fear etched upon its face. Anora slowly knelt down to be at a lower height where she hoped to look a little less threatening towards the Sandile.

"It's okay," said Anora in a gentle voice as she gave the Sandile a friendly smile. "We don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk to you."

The Sandile looked at Anora with a look on unsureness within its eyes "Sandile?"

"I promise," reassured Anora with a nod as she continued to talk softly towards the Sandile. "My name's Anora and these are my two Pokémon friends, Mimi and Treecko."

Mimi let out a happy yip in greeting to the Sandile, while Treecko only crossed his arms and huffed as he gave Sandile a glare. Sandile let out a whimper when it saw the glare that Treecko was sending towards it. Anora also noticed Treecko's glare and gently placed a hand on the gecko Pokémon's shoulder to calm him down before looking back at Sandile again.

"Sorry, Treecko's just a little upset because of what you did to his friend, Rotom," explained Anora.

The Sandile looked confused for a moment before realization came over its features. It quickly jumped out from its hole and began to bow its head towards Treecko, while jabbering in a quick voice as it gave Treecko its sincerest apology. Anora had to smile at Sandile's actions before she noticed something on the crocodile Pokémon's back.

"Hey, Sandile, what's that on your back?" asked Anora.

Sandile froze and seemed to sink in on itself as it stared fearfully up at Anora. Anora quickly noticed the change in the Sandile's behaviour before she started talking gently to it again.

"It's okay," said Anora softly, "I just want to help you."

Anora held her right hand out towards the Pokémon as the Sandile shyly looked up at her in surprise. It stared into Anora's eyes to see if there was any deceit in them, but it only saw kindness within their depths. Slowly it began to make its way towards Anora with hesitant steps before coming within reach of her hand. Anora sat very still as she let the Sandile come to her, while getting a better look at its back. She saw that the Pokémon's back was slightly red with shallow scratches.

' _I wonder what caused that injury,_ ' thought Anora as she let the Sandile sniff at her hand.

For a moment, things were going well for Anora as her two Pokémon friends watched with happy or cautious looks as the young human interacted with the Sandile. But that soon changed when they heard Kade's voice shouting at them.

"Anora, get away from that thing!" he yelled.

The sudden shout caused Sandile to yelp in fear before it quickly began to dig into the earth again.

"No, wait! Don't go!" exclaimed Anora.

She helplessly watched as the Sandile disappeared into the hole it created as Kade, Charlie, Chase and Heatwave came running up to her. Anora let out a sigh before standing up to look at Kade with a frown. Kade came up to her with an angry expression on his face, while Charlie only had a look of worry on his features.

"What did you think you were doing?" questioned Kade in an angry voice.

"I had everything under control, Kade!" shouted Anora as she glared straight up at her older cousin.

"Yeah right!" exclaimed Kade, "That Pokémon looked as if it was going to bite your hand off at any moment."

"It wasn't!" yelled Anora angrily. "Everything was going just fine until you showed up yelling. And now because of you, I wasn't able to help that poor Sandile!"

Mimi yipped in agreement as her fur bristled up on her back and tail in anger, while Treecko glared up at Kade with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Listen you little-" started Kade, but he was quickly cut off by his dad as Charlie placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"What do you mean by that Anora?" asked Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

Anora took a minute to collect herself as she took in a calming deep breath before she answered her uncle's question.

"I only got a brief glance at the Sandile's back," explained Anora. "But I saw a large wound on it. It looked as if the Sandile might have gotten into a fight with another Pokémon."

"And we should be concerned by this, why?" questioned Kade as he gave Anora an annoyed look.

"Because if we just let Sandile wander around by itself for too long than its wound might become infected," said Anora. "If that happens then the Sandile will get seriously sick, and..."

Anora didn't dare finish her sentence as she didn't want to think about the possible outcome if Sandile's wound didn't get treated as soon. Heatwave didn't need to know what Anora was going to say. He can only guess that whatever she was going to say next wasn't going to be good.

"Don't worry, Anora," said Heatwave as he knelt down to be at eye level with Anora, "We'll find Sandile before that happens."

Anora looked up at Heatwave and smiled up at him. Kade stared up at his partner in disbelief and was about to say something, but Charlie stopped him with a hard look. He then turned to look at his niece again with a smile.

"Anora, since you know more about how to handle Pokémon, you can take part in our search and rescue mission," said Charlie. "Just promise me that you'll listen to me and not go off on your own again."

"Okay, I promise," said Anora in agreement.

Mimi and Treecko also cried out in agreement while nodding their heads in the process.

"Then let's get going," said Charlie with a nod, "Anora, you'll ride with me."

Anora nodded her head before following her uncle over to Chase, while Kade and Heatwave followed close behind them. Anora hoped that they'll find Sandile soon and that they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

A few miles away from the city, in the deepest part of the forest, the Sandile emerged from the hole it had dug. Sandile took in its surroundings for a moment before it let out a groan and collapsed to the ground. It let out a whimper as it lay on the ground, while grimacing in pain at the wound on its back. Unknown to the Sandile it was being watched by a little bird Pokémon that stared down at it with curiosity.

The bird Pokémon was small with primarily brown feathers, while it had cream colored feathers on its face, underside and flight feathers. On the bird's head was a crest with the middle being a dark brown, while the outer edges were a cream color. Angular black markings extended from behind its eyes and ran down the sides of its cheeks. It had narrow brown eyes, which held a curious look with worry mixed into their depths. It had a short stubby beak and legs, which were both greyish-pink in color, and white claws with two at the front and one at the back. The last feature that was on the little bird were its' three short brown tail feathers.

The bird gazed down at the Sandile for a moment before it spread out its wings and flew out of the forest. It flew up out of the trees before changing its course towards the town of Griffin Rock.

To be continued

And here you go, the next chapter.

White Hunter, howling out to you and creativity!


	11. Gaining new friends part 3

Rescue Bots in the world of Pokémon

Here's the next chapter of my crossover story of 'Transformers Rescue Bots' and 'Pokémon'. Sorry for the long wait everyone, I just got a little distracted with things these last few months. I hope you all enjoy it.

pokemonjkl: Who knows, maybe Sandile will bite Kade in the butt. You have to keep reading to find out.

Guest Reader: Yeah, Kade does have a tendency to stick his foot into his mouth without really thinking things through. That's why he keeps having this on and off relationship with his 'Girlfriend' a lot.

pokemonsora01: Yeah, Kade can really be a pain in the neck with his cocky attitude. As for Sandile joining Anora's team, you'll have to keep reading to find out.

"Talk"

' _Thoughts_ '

" _com-links_ " or " _Monitor screen_ "

Chapter 11: Gaining new friends Part 3

It had been a couple of hours for the Rescue Team and they still hadn't found the Sandile. They decided to head back to the firehouse to regroup and come up with a plan, while Dani and Blades continued their aerial search for the crocodile Pokémon. Graham and Boulder also continued their search for the Sandile by going through town. Everyone else was in the garage as they talked amongst each other, but mostly it was Kade, who was constantly yelling at Anora. He was still angry that his little cousin had decided to go off on her own without telling them. Anora mostly ignored him as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest, while looking down at the ground in annoyance.

"I can't believe how stupid you are!" shouted Kade in frustration, "What if that Pokémon decided to bite your hand off or hurt you when your guard was down? Are you even listening to me!?"

Anora only answered with a huff with Mimi copying her as the fox Pokémon turned her nose up in the air in anger. Treecko was casually sitting on the ground with his back pressed against the wall, while his hands were folded behind his head. Charlie let out a sigh as he watched Kade trying to reprimand Anora about her actions, while his niece only ignored him in the process.

' _She's Kayla's niece alright,_ ' thought Charlie with a small smile. ' _Anora has that stubborn streak in her like her aunt did when it came to helping people. Not to mention ignoring someone who is shouting at her for being reckless._ '

Heatwave, who was getting annoyed with Kade yelling at Anora, decided that enough was enough. The Fire-Bot bent down and got between the two cousins as he glared at his partner.

"How about we focus on finding out where the Sandile is instead of you yelling our audio's off?" said Heatwave with a hard edge in his voice.

Kade flinched under Heatwave's glare before pouting as he turned to look the other way. Anora let out a sigh and turned to give Heatwave a silent 'thank you' before Charlie spoke up.

"Heatwave's right, if we don't find that Sandile soon..."

His words hung in the air as everyone, minus Kade, had a look of worry and understanding on their faces.

"I don't want to even think about it," voiced Anora as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Cody walked up to his cousin and placed a comforting hand on her right arm. Anora looked down at Cody and saw him smile up at her. Anora gave her little cousin a small smile back before they all turned their attention on Charlie, who let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Let's just hope that Dani, Graham, Boulder and Blades will come back with some good news for us," said Charlie.

Everyone silently nodded their heads in agreement, except for Kade as he stubbornly turned away from the others with his arms crossed over his chest.

Scene change

The high flying duo flew over the city as they continued their search for the Sandile. So far they have not seen any sign of the little Pokémon. Dani let out a sigh before she turned on her radio.

"There's no visual of the Pokémon as far as Blades and I can see from the air." Dani said as she talked to Graham over the com-link, "Anything with your search on the ground, Graham?"

" _No,_ " sighed Graham over the com-link, " _No sign of the Sandile in downtown._ "

" _I'm guessing the Sandile must have left the city and gone somewhere else._ " Boulder said as his face appeared on the screen beside Blades' image. " _It had gotten scared by Kade when he shouted at Anora back at the park._ "

"Well, Anora did run off to see if she could find that little Sandile," said Dani with a light frown. "I can't really blame her though. After all she cares a lot about Pokémon no matter what type they are."

"Which brings up my question," popped in Blades with a worried look on his face. "When we do find the Sandile, do you think it'll attack us?"

"I wouldn't think so," answered Dani with a shake of her head. "From what Anora told us, the Sandile would more likely run away from us then stick around to attack us."

" _Still, I think it would be best that we don't back it into a corner when we find it,_ " said Graham with caution.

"Yeah, I don't want to find out what would-Whoa!"

Dani pulled back on Blades' control stick in surprise when a Pidgey suddenly appeared within their air space. The Pidgey let out a squawk of surprise before it quickly dived downwards to avoid colliding with Blades. Blades quickly came to a halt as he hovered in the air to regain his bearings, while looking at Dani with wide eyes.

"What on Cybertron was that?!" exclaimed the helicopter-bot in surprise.

"I think that was a Pidgey," answered Dani as she tried to calm her breath. "Once in a while, those little guys will fly around town and perch anywhere they like to roost for a while."

"Would that also include flying around and scaring bots out of their wits?" questioned Blades with a frown.

Suddenly, the same Pidgey appeared in front of Blades' window and angrily started to peck its beak against his window canopy.

"OW!" exclaimed Blades in pain before he shouted at the little bird Pokémon. "That hurts you know!"

The Pidgey stopped pecking as it flew back in surprise and began to chirp franticly in confusion.

"Yes, I can talk," answered Blades angrily at the little bird Pokémon. "And may I add that you have a very sharp beak."

Dani stared down at the screen with a look of astonishment upon her face.

"You can understand what its saying?"

"*sigh* yes," replied Blades with a sigh. "Though I half wish that I didn't understand what Pokémon are saying sometimes."

Dani took on a thoughtful look for a moment as an idea formed within her head.

"Blades, do you think you can ask this Pidgey if it has seen the Sandile around town?"

Blades let out another sigh before he turned his attention back onto the Pidgey, and he forced himself to speak in a polite voice.

"Um...excuse me, but have you seen a little dark/ground type crocodile Pokémon wandering around here by any chance?"

The little bird Pokémon took on a thoughtful look for a moment before shaking its head 'No' while chirping its answer.

"She said, 'No I haven't seen a Sandile wandering around here'," translated Blades with a light frown on his face.

"She?" echoed Dani with wide eyes before looking at the Pidgey through the canopy window "So that Pidgey is a girl then, huh?"

Blades was about to reply when the Pidgey started to speak again as she turned her head in the direction she had come from. Blades' eyes widened in surprise before he quickly spoke to his partner again.

"But Pidgey has seen the Sandile in the forest that's just out of town!" exclaimed the Helicopter-bot.

Dani smiled before she reached up to her hand radio and began to talk to Graham.

"Graham, Blades and I just go a lead on where we can find the Sandile."

" _Really, how did you guys find out where the Pokémon was?_ "

Dani looked out the window of Blades' canopy as she gazed at the Pidgey with a smile.

"Let's just say, a little bird told us. Tell dad that we'll be bringing the Sandile back home as soon as possible."

Dani turned off her radio before turning her attention back to Blades' screen.

"Blades, can you ask Pidgey if she could lead us to where she saw the Sandile?"

"I can try," replied Blades before he turned his attention back onto the Pidgey. "Excuse me, could you lead us to where you last saw the Sandile?"

Pidgey nodded her head at Blades before she turned, and began to fly back in the direction that she had flown from. Blades slowly followed behind so that he wouldn't accidently bump into Pidgey or hit her with his rotor. They continued to follow the little bird Pokémon for a while before they came to the forest. Blades hovered over the forest as he and Dani analyzed their next move.

"The forest is too dense for us to make any kind of landing," said Dani with a frown. "We'll have to land and search on foot from here."

Blades descended down from the sky and landed near the edge of the forest. Pidgey quickly noticed this as she flew down from the sky, and landed on one of the taller trees to look down at the Helicopter-bot curiously. Blades opened his canopy as he let his partner jump out before closing it again. Pidgey once again squawked in surprise as she witnesses Blades transform into his robot form. Pidgey then began to chirp franticly at Blades with her eyes wide open in shock.

"Yeah, I know," said Blades as he turned to look at Pidgey. "I'd be surprised to if I saw myself transform into something huge as well if I was your size."

Pidgey let out a chirp before she turned her attention onto Dani, who was looking up at the little bird Pokémon from the ground. Pidgey flew off from the branch that she had perched upon and fluttered in front of Dani. Dani looked at the bird Pokémon in surprise before raising her left arm up so that Pidgey could land on it. The little Pidgey gently alighted onto Dani's arm as she folded her wings against her sides.

"Do you think you can lead us to where you saw the Sandile from here?" asked Dani.

Pidgey nodded her head before pointing with her left wing in the direction they needed to go.

"Alright then," said Dani before looking up at Blades, "Let's get going."

Blades nodded his head before he began to follow his human partner into the forest, while Pidgey rode on Dani's out stretched arm.

Back at the Firehouse

Graham and Boulder had just gotten back from their search around town to tell the rest of the team about what was going on. They were all down in the bunker as the team listened to Graham's story.

"You're saying that Dani and Blades may have found a lead to where the Sandile might be?" questioned Charlie as he made sure that he was hearing his son correctly.

"That's what she said," answered Graham with a shrug.

"And she told you that a 'little birdy' told her, huh?" questioned Kade with a smirk, "Like what kind of bird? A sparrow? A chickadee?"

"Maybe she met up with a bird Pokémon," guessed Anora thoughtfully.

Kade frowned before he turned to glare at Anora in annoyance.

"Will you knock-it-off with the Pokémon already!" exclaimed Kade as he began to stomp towards his little cousin, "I've just about had it with hearing you talking about those stupid monsters!"

Anora shrunk back from Kade's angry shout before she grew angry herself when she heard what Kade had just called the Pokémon.

"They aren't monster!" yelled Anora, "They're..."

"Living beings," interrupted Kade in a mocking tone as he stopped to stand in front of Anora. "Listen you little twerp, we don't need to hear the garbage that comes out of your mouth. And we don't need you to tell us what we need to know about those monsters, they're just stupid animals that don't think about anything, you useless brat!"

Anora stood frozen in place as she began to feel her heart break at what her older cousin just said and called her. Tears began to appear in the corners of Anora's eyes as she was getting ready to cry. Charlie, Cody, Graham, Boulder and Chase all stared at Kade, completely shocked at what he just said to Anora. Mimi and Treecko glared up at Kade in anger. He had no right to treat Anora like that, after all she was only trying to help. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Heatwave suddenly spoke with a hard edge in his voice.

"And what does that make us?" asked the Fire-bot.

Everyone turned to look at Heatwave as he glared down at Kade, which caused the fire fighter to flinch in fear. He was hesitant to answer, but soon plucked up the courage to speak.

"W-well...you guys are just giant metal machines that help us with our jobs."

"Is that all we are?" questioned Heatwave, "Just machines that have to obey your orders all the time?"

That questioned made Kade hesitate as he had no answer to Heatwave's question. The Fire-Bot continued to glare down at Kade for a second before huffing as he knelt down and gently pick up Anora, Mimi and Treecko from the ground. He placed the young human and two Pokémon onto his right shoulder before he started to make his way towards the door that led into the tunnels.

"Hey! Where are you going?" shouted Kade angrily as the others watched Heatwave walk towards the closed tunnel door.

Heatwave paused in his steps before he turned to look over his left shoulder to glance at his human partner.

"To get as far away from you as possible," answered Heatwave bluntly.

The door to the tunnel slid open and Heatwave turned as he walked into the tunnel. The door to the tunnel slid close behind Heatwave once the Fire-bot was far away from it. Kade stared at the closed tunnel door with his jaw dropped wide open before he growled. He started forward to go after Heatwave, but Charlie quickly stopped his son by placing a hand on Kade's shoulder. Kade turned to give his father a questioning look.

"I think it's best that you let Heatwave cool down a little, and to let Anora be alone for a while." Charlie suggested with a firm look on his face.

Kade wanted to protest, but one look from his father told him not to argue with him. Kade pouted before shrugging off his father's hand and turned as he headed towards the elevator.

* * *

It was only a few minutes before Heatwave walked out of the tunnel, and emerged onto the very same hill that he and his team members had stood on a few nights ago. Heatwave came to a stop as he stood on the hill to look out at the city in front of him with a hard look on his face. Anora and her Pokémon friends quietly sat on Heatwave's shoulder with Anora sadly looking down at her lap. It was silent for a while before Anora finally found the courage to speak up as she turned to look at the Fire-bot.

"Heatwave...are you okay?"

Heatwave's face changed from angry to confusion as he turned his optics on Anora.

"I should be asking you that," said Heatwave gently.

Anora looked at Heatwave in confusion for a moment before she sadly looked back down at her lap again.

"Honestly...I'm not okay," voiced Anora quietly as Mimi jumped up to perch on her left shoulder. "I mean, how could Kade think that Pokémon are monsters? They're living beings just like you and me."

Heatwave looked at Anora in surprise before smiling at her.

"You see me as a living being?"

"Well...yeah," replied Anora with a smile as she turned her eyes back on Heatwave. "You may not be living flesh like me or the rest of my relatives, but I know that you're able to think and feel like we do."

Heatwave smiled back at Anora before he turned his gaze forward to look out at the city again.

"At least you, Cody and Chief Burns have some sense in treating us like living beings, unlike Kade."

Anora sighed as she leaned back on Heatwave's shoulder to look up at the sky along with Treecko.

"Yeah, I know," voiced Anora with a light frown. "He thinks he knows everything, but in reality he doesn't really know anything. Sure he's great at his job at being a Fire-fighter, but he just has such a big ego at times."

Treecko nodded his head in agreement, while Heatwave let out a low hum before he spoke again.

"Though going off on your own isn't really one of the smartest moves to do, Anora."

Anora gently bit the bottom of her lip as she nodded her head in agreement.

"But I just couldn't just sit back and do nothing when a Pokémon is injured. And nobody was going to listen to what I have to say." Anora turned her gaze from the sky to look down at the ground before muttering quietly to herself. "My parents never listen to me back in my old hometown."

Heatwave caught what Anora had said and turned his optic back onto the little human with a curious look upon his face.

"What do you mean that your parents never listen to you?"

Anora tensed up for a moment and turned to look at Heatwave. She was about to come up with an excuse when Heatwave gave her a firm look that she was all too familiar with. It was the same look that her Uncle Charlie would give her when he wanted her to tell him what was bothering her. Anora let out a sigh before turning her gaze down towards the ground as she began to tell the Fire-Bot her story.

"My...parents weren't really the best caretakers. In the beginning they were, but when I started to grow older they began to neglect me. They became more focused in their jobs and they had little time for me." Anora's hands began to clench as she gripped the leggings of her overall shorts, while her shoulders started to shake. "And whenever we do have time together they would always ignore me, and would only talk with each other. Then one night, while I was coming downstairs to get a drink of water, I over heard them talking about me in the family room. Some of the things they were saying about me really hurt.

"My mother...she said that she was ashamed that I wasn't as pretty as her. While my father said that I'm just an average girl that wasn't blessed with his intelligence." At this point, tears began to stream down Anora's face as Mimi sadly gazed at her human friend. "What's worse...is that they wished that they had a son instead of a stupid, little runt like me as their child."

Once she was done, Anora broke down crying as she clenched her teeth in anger and frustration. Heatwave, Treecko and Mimi stared at Anora sadly as they watched her cry. Anora spoke again and what she said next had Heatwave stare at her in shock.

"Sometimes I wish that I had never been born!" exclaimed Anora as she shook her head furiously, "Then maybe I wouldn't have experience such a miserable life at the hands of my parent! Sometime...I wish I was-"

"Don't you even say those last words!" shouted Heatwave.

His sudden shout caused Anora and her two Pokémon friends to look at the Fire-bot in shock and surprise. Heatwave slowly calmed himself down before he spoke again in a softer voice.

"Don't you ever say those words, understand? You shouldn't think like that no matter what, you can't give up on life like that when you still haven't fully experienced it yet."

Anora was quiet as she gazed at Heatwave with a confused expression upon her face before the Fire-bot continued to speak.

"Anora...you may think that your life has no meaning, but that's not true. If you hadn't come to Griffin Rock then who knows what would have happened to my team. None of the Burns family have the same knowledge of Pokémon like you do, so they wouldn't have been able to explain to us what Pokémon really are to me and my team. Also if you hadn't been born, then you and Mimi wouldn't have met and became friends with each other."

Anora blinked in surprise at the realization of what Heatwave had said. If she hadn't been born, then what would have happened to Mimi if they hadn't met each other and became friends? Anora smiled before she raised her hand up and began to wipe away the tears from her face. Once she dried her tears, Anora gave Heatwave a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Heatwave," said Anora in a soft voice. "You're right, if I hadn't been born than I wouldn't have ever met Mimi, Treecko, Cody and you."

Heatwave smiled back at Anora as he felt his spark grow warm within his chest.

"You're welcome," said Heatwave before he added, "And don't worry about your parents too much. You have a new family, who will take care of you now, and I promise that no matter what. My team and I will protect all of you."

Treecko then spoke as he pointed to himself then Mimi in question. Heatwave chuckled as he smiled at the gecko Pokémon.

"That includes you two and all the other Pokémon who live on the island."

Treecko gave a satisfied nod before he settled down on Heatwave's shoulder again. Anora and Mimi smiled along with Heatwave before they all looked out at the city of Griffin Rock again.

* * *

The duo continued to walk through the forest as they followed the little Pidgey through the thick trees. The Pidgey was flying a few feet ahead of them as she led the duo to where she saw the Sandile. As they travelled through the forest, Blades had to constantly push away the branches of the trees that got in the way of his face. One branch that he was pushing away accidently slipped from his grasp and slapped him in the face. Blades let out a yelp of surprise and pain before pushing the branch out of his face.

"Who knew that trees could be this annoying!" exclaimed Blades in frustration.

Pidgey stopped to hover a few feet in front of Dani, who stopped in her tracks, before the little bird turned to look at Blades and chirped at him. Blades frowned at the bird Pokémon before he pushed the branch away.

"No, I cannot shrink myself down to human size," said Blades as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't have that kind of function in my circuitry."

Dani giggled before Pidgey continued to lead them through the forest. As they walked, Dani couldn't help speaking the words that came out of her mouth.

"I wish I could understand what you were saying Pidgey," said Dani with envy. "Then I would be able understand you like Blades does."

"Trust me, you do not," said Blades with a frown as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Up front, Pidgey rolled her eyes form a moment before she let out a loud chirp as she stopped to hover in midair. Dani and Blades stopped in their tracks to look at Pidgey in surprise before they turned their eyes forward. What they saw was the Sandile that they had been looking as it lay in the exact same spot it had collapsed in. Dani quickly turned on her Com-link as she spoke to her father on the other end.

"Dad, we found the Sandile," said Dani as she walked towards the fallen form of the crocodile Pokémon.

" _Alright, be careful,_ " cautioned Charlie. " _We don't know how it will reach when you approach it._ "

As Dani walked closer to the Sandile she saw that it hadn't made any kind of move. When she came closer to the Pokémon she saw that the little crocodile was unconscious. Dani quickly knelt down and started to check to see if the Pokémon had a pulse. She found one, but she could tell that it was faint. Dani called her Dad on the com-link again to inform him of the situation. Dani then turned her gaze on the wound that was on the Sandile's back, and saw that it was infected.

"Dad, the Sandile is unconscious and it has a weak pulse, and the wound on its back is extremely infected." Dani said with a light frown, "I'm going to take him to Doc Greene's Lab right now."

" _Alright, we'll meet you there,_ " said Charlie.

Dani ended the call before she turned to look at Blades, who was standing off to the side with a worried look on his face. Pidgey was sitting on top of his shoulder with a concern look upon her face.

"Blades get me a blanket from out of your cockpit," said Dani firmly. "I need to wrap this Sandile up to keep him warm as much as possible."

Blades quickly did what his partner ordered as he opened the window on his belly, and reached in to pull out an emergency blanket. He handed the blanket to Dani, who quickly placed it around Sandile before wrapping the little crocodile up in it. Sandile let out a small moan as it slowly opened its eyes when it felt itself being picked up from the ground. It looked up to see Dani staring down at it with gentle eyes and a soft smile.

"Don't worry, we're going to take you some place where you can get better," said Dani in a soothing voice.

Sandile stared up at Dani in confusion before it slowly closed its eyes again as if fell unconscious. Dani quickly stood up and began to walk back the way she and Blades came. Blades followed behind his partner with Pidgey riding on his shoulder.

Doc Greene's Lab

An hour later, the Rescue Team arrived at the Lab. Charlie had called ahead of time to let Doc Greene know that Dani was bringing an injured Pokémon. Charlie also informed Heatwave that he should bring back Anora so that they could all go to Doc Greene's Lab together. Anora had decided to ride in Chase, along with Cody, as she was still mad, and upset with Kade. Treeko and Mimi also came along with Treecko sitting in Cody's lap, while Mimi sat in Anora's lap throughout the drive. All of them were now standing around the medical table as they watched the machine heal the injuries on Sandile's back. Anora held Mimi in her arms with a worried look imprinted on her face.

"Is Sandile going to be okay, Doc?" asked Anora as she turned her gaze on Doc Greene.

"Don't worry, Anora," reassured Doc Greene with a smile as he stood at the control panel. "Sandile is going to be just fine after a few days. Its injuries were infected slightly, but I was able to treat them before they got even worse."

Anora let out a sigh of relief, along with Mimi and Treecko as the gecko Pokémon stood near Anora's feet. Anora turned her attention onto Dani with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Dani, you were a hero today," said Anora as she praised her older cousin.

"It wasn't just me," said Dani with a shrug before she pointed at her right shoulder. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have been able to find that Sandile at all."

The camera moves out to reveal Pidgey sitting on Dani's shoulder. Pidgey had decided accompany Dani and Blades back to Doc Greene's Lab to make sure that Sandile got there safely. Anora smiled when she saw the Pidgey sitting on Dani's shoulder.

"Looks like you made a new friend," stated Anora with a chuckle.

"Yeah," said Dani with a smile as she gently scratched her finger against the Pidgey's chest. "Sky was the one who helped lead me, and my helicopter-bot to where she had seen the Sandile."

Pidgey, now named Sky, let out a chirp as she happily fluffed out her feathers. Kade stared at his little sister in disbelief as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You gave that 'thing' a name?" questioned Kade with a glare.

"Of course," answered Dani with a smile as Sky turned to glare at the older Burns sibling. "After all, I can't just keep calling her 'Pidgey' all the time after she helped me find the Sandile."

Sky chirped in agreement as she proudly puffed out her feathered chest. Kade scoffed before turning away from his sister to glare at the wall, but instead of facing the wall he came face-to-face with Rotom. Kade let out a startled yelp, which caused his family to look at him in surprise, before he fell onto the ground. Rotom cackled for a moment before Treecko let out a happy cry when he saw his friend back to full health. Rotom let out a happy cry as well as it flew towards Treecko, and began to circle around the gecko Pokémon, while chatting excitedly. Treecko stopped his friend's rants by suddenly giving Rotom a gentle, but firm slap on the head, which startled the electric/ghost Pokémon slightly. Anora was a little surprised by Treecko's sudden action to slap his friend before the gecko Pokémon began to scold his friend. Rotom sheepishly looked at its friend, while scratching the side of its head with its left appendage. Anora smiled before looking back at Doc Greene with a smile.

"Looks like Rotom is back to full health again," she stated.

"Yes," replied Doc Greene as he stepped away from the control panel to look down at the little ghost/electric Pokémon. "It's also quite remarkable how much its personality has changed as well."

"What do you mean?" asked Cody curiously.

"Well...remember how it always zipped about the room, while cackling madly like a mad doctor?"

Cody and Anora nodded their heads to Doc Greene's question before he continued on with his explanation.

"After it had fully recovered, its personality changed dramatically. I found out that Rotom is actually a curious little Pokémon that is interested in learning more about my inventions. Also, despite it still being a scamp once in a while, it is actually quite friendly and polite. Not to mention it was able to make friends with Dither."

Anora and Mimi looked at Doc Greene curiously when he said that Rotom had made friends with someone called 'Dither'.

"Who's Dither?" asked Anora with a raised eyebrow.

Her answer was answered when a yellow robot, about the size and shape of a basketball, suddenly floated through the door. The robot had two mechanical arms, hair that was colored and styled the same as Doc Greene's hair, one large blue eye with a black pupil in the middle and a polka-dotted necktie that hung underneath its floating body. In the robot's metal hands was a plate that had two pieces of toast that were cooked to a golden brown. Anora and Mimi gasped in surprise when they saw the floating robot before Doc Greene spoke as he gestured to the yellow bot.

"Anora, I'd like you and little friend to meet Dither, my trusty helper bot. He helps me and my daughter around the lab."

Anora smile as Mimi cocked her head curiously at the yellow bot floating in front of them.

"Hello," said Anora in a friendly voice.

Dither didn't answer at first as he stared at Anora for a moment before he lifted the plate up in front of the young teen.

"Toast?" asked Dither.

Anora looked at the robot for a second before smiling as she took the two pieces of toast from the plate.

"Thank you," said Anora with a nod.

Dither happily beeped back before Rotom flew up to the yellow robot and chattered to him for a moment. The little Pokémon then flew out of the room with Dither following right behind it.

"Looks like someone's made a new friend," stated Dani with a chuckle.

"Yes, indeed," chuckled Doc Greene as Anora shared one of the two pieces of toast with Mimi and Treecko. "Those two seem to get along quite well, and Rotom has also become quite the little lab assistant as well."

"I'm glad that Rotom's okay," said Anora before she frowned a little as she turned her head towards the injured Sandile that lay within the healing chamber. "I just hope that Sandile will make a full recovery like Rotom did."

"But there's still the question on how Sandile got injured in the first place." Graham said as he rubbed underneath his chin. "We know that Rotom got exhausted and disoriented by battling against Sandile, but we don't have the story of how the Sandile got that injury on its back."

"It's too bad that Rotom can't tell us what happened," voiced Anora as Treecko and Mimi finished eating their pieces of toast. "Then we could find out what had happened between it and Sandile."

"An excellent idea, Anora," said Doc Greene with a proud smile, "and the one thing that can easily be accomplished."

Anora and the Burns family looked at Doc Greene in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"What do you mean, Doc?" asked Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

"Come with me," said Doc Greene as he walked out of the healing room with the Burns family following right behind him.

Anora hung back for a moment to walk over to the healing chamber that held the Sandile inside it. She looked down at the ground/dark Pokémon for a moment with a soft smile on her face.

"Get better soon, Sandile," whispered Anora gently to the crocodile Pokémon.

Mimi softly yipped to the Sandile, while Treecko climbed up onto Anora's shoulders to look down at the Sandile. He had a sympathetic look upon his features as he felt sorry for the injured Pokémon. Even though the Sandile had attacked Treecko's friend, the gecko Pokémon couldn't help, but feel like he had misjudged the Pokémon. Anora stared down at the Sandile for a moment longer before she turned, and quietly walked out of the healing room to follow after her relatives.

Anora soon found her relatives in the main part of the lab as they stood in front of Doc Greene. Anora stood beside Cody as she and her two Pokémon friends turned their attention on Doc Greene. Doc Greene was standing in front of a large computer screen that was turned on. He began to speak, while Anora and the Burns family paid close attention to what he was going to tell them.

"Ever since Rotom woke up from its unconscious state, it started talking to me and Frankie. Unfortunately we weren't able understand it was trying to say to us. That was when an idea came hitting me on the noggin."

Anora gave Doc Greene a curious look.

"What kind of idea?"

"Allow me to show you," answered Doc Greene as he began to type a few keys on the computer.

The computer flickered as an image appeared on the screen. The image was a diagram of two earbuds that looked to be the shape and size where they are able to fit inside a human's ear.

"This is your greatest invention?" questioned Kade with a deadpanned expression as he looked at the earbuds on the computer screen, "hearing aids?"

"On the contrary, Kade. These aren't ordinary hearing aids," corrected Doc Greene with a proud smile on his face. "These hearing aids are actually translators that are able to translate the language of Pokémon."

Anora and her two Pokémon friends stared at Doc Greene with eyes full of excitement and astonishment.

"Woah! Really?" exclaimed Anora excitedly.

"Of course," answered Doc Greene with a smile, "but right now they're still in the developing stage. So I haven't gotten around to making them yet."

"That is so cool," said Anora as she grew more excited with the idea of being able to understand Pokémon. "When do you think you'll finish making the prototypes, Doc Greene?"

"In about a month," answered Doc Greene as he turned off the computer. "But let's not forget that in science there is trial and error. So I'm not sure when I'll be able to have them working properly."

"Still, it's genius Doc," said Graham with a smile. "With those translators we'll be able to understand what other Pokémon are saying."

"Not to mention we'll find out about how Sandile got hurt," adding Anora.

"Exactly my thinking," said Doc Greene in agreement. "Hopefully, we'll find out more on what had happened to our little crocodile and plasma friends."

Anora turned her attention on Treecko, who still sat on her shoulder, as a small smile appeared on her face.

"And speaking of friends," Anora turned to look at her uncle with a shy smile on her face. "Uncle Charlie, would it be okay if Treecko joined our family?"

Charlie and the rest of his children looked at Anora in surprise, while Kade looked at Anora in annoyance.

"You can't be serious," said Kade with a frown before he pointed to Treecko, "You already have a pet, why take in another one?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could have Sky join our family as well," spoke Dani as she stepped into the conversation.

Kade gave his sister a bewildered look at what she had just said.

"What!?"

Dani walked up to stand beside Anora to support her with the decision that they were making together.

"I know taking care of a Pokémon is a big commitment Dad, but if it weren't for Sky's help we wouldn't have found that Sandile in time."

"Yeah," said Anora as she stood proud with a determined look upon her face. "Treecko has always been a good friend to me and Mimi ever since we first met. And I'm sure that with the right training he can be a better Pokémon than he is today."

Charlie crossed his arms over his chest as he began to think about what his daughter and niece were saying. True there might be more mouths to feed, but Charlie knew that Anora is able to help out in teaching them on what they need to learn about Pokémon. Pulse he could tell how close his niece had become with the gecko Pokémon over the last few days.

"Alright you two, you can keep Treecko and Sky," answered Charlie with a smile.

Anora and Dani gazed at Charlie in surprise before they shared a smile with each other. Kade was shocked that his Dad would allow two more Pokémon to live at the Firehouse before letting out a groan.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," muttered Kade as he slapped his hand against his forehead.

"Thank you Uncle Charlie!" exclaimed Anora.

"Thanks, dad!" exclaimed Dani as Sky let out an excited chirp.

Doc Greene spoke up as he made his way over to one of the draws within his lab. He opened one of the draws, and dug through it until he found what he was looking for. He gathered the items up before turning around, and walking towards Dani and Anora.

"Well if that's the case, then I believe that Anora and Dani should have these to prove that they are official Pokémon Trainers."

Doc Greene stopped in front of Anora and Dani before presenting the items that he took out of the draw. In his hands were six marbled sized Pokéballs and a Pokédex. The Pokédex was the same style as Anora's Pokédex except it was orange instead of red. Anora took five of the Pokéballs from Doc Greene, while Dani took the Pokédex and the last Pokéball.

"Thank Doc," said Dani before Sky flew off from her shoulder and landed on one of the lab tables.

Dani turned to the bird Pokémon as she walked up to stand in front of Sky.

"Well Sky...do you want to become my Pokémon partner?" asked Dani with a gentle smile.

Sky answered with a nod and a happy chirp towards Dani, who quickly enlarged the Pokéball before gently tapping it against the bird Pokémon. The Pokéball instantly opened as Sky glows red before she got sucked into the Pokéball. The Pokéball wiggled for a second before a dinging sound ranging out to signal that Sky had been captured. Anora smiled at Dani for a moment before kneeling down to the floor as she placed Mimi on the ground. Treecko quickly jumped off Anora's shoulder to stand beside the little Eevee. Anora looked at Treecko with a firm expression on her face. The gecko Pokémon returned the same look before Anora spoke her question to him.

"Treecko...do you want to become part of not only my Pokémon team, but a part of my family too?"

Treecko smiled before he nodded his head 'yes' at Anora's question. A soft warmth began to blossom within Anora before she placed four of the Pokéballs into her left pocket. She enlarged the fifth Pokéball before holding it out in front of Treecko. The little gecko Pokémon gently clenched his right hand into a fist. He raised his fist up to gently tap it against the button of the Pokéball. Then, like Sky, Treecko glowed red and was quickly sucked into the Pokéball. The ball shook for a second before it dinged to signal that Treecko was caught. Anora raised the Pokéball up to her eye level and spoke in a soft voice.

"Welcome to the team...Rowan."

Mimi jumped up onto Anora's left shoulder and nuzzled against her friend's cheek, which caused Anora to chuckle as she petted Mimi's back. Despite having to look for an injured Pokémon, Anora and Dani had caught two new Pokémon friends to be a part of not only their team, but a part of their family as well. Things were never going to be boring with two new Pokémon on their Rescue Team.

To be continued

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave a review to say what you think of it. Also, just for a heads up, I might be thinking of putting some Fakemon into the story as well.

White Hunter, howling out to you and creativity!


	12. Hot shots part 1

Rescue Bots in the world of Pokémon

Here's the next chapter of my crossover story of 'Transformers Rescue Bots' and 'Pokémon'. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave reviews to tell me what you think of it.

"Talk"

' _Thoughts_ '

" _Com-links_ "

Chapter 12: Hot Shots part 1

Two days have gone by since Anora and Dani had caught their new Pokémon friends. It was during those two days that the Firehouse got a statue of a rearing Griffin standing on top of the etched out insignia of the Rescue Robots. The statue was placed on the front lawn of the Firehouse. It stood there like a guard as if to protect the Burns family's house hold from intruders. It was also during those two days that Kade had to swallow his pride, and apologise to Anora to earn back the right for Heatwave to let him ride again when it came to going on rescue missions.

Anora was outside as she sat underneath a large tree with a book in her hands. Rowan and Mimi were playing hide and seek together, while staying within the boundaries of the backyard. Anora made sure to keep a close eye on them so that they didn't wander off too far. Rowan had settled in quite nicely with being part of Anora's family, though he did tend to make Kade's life as difficult as possible. Rowan was still a prankster at heart, but his pranks were a little tamer these days for he had learned his lesson on not to go overboard in his pranks like he did with Rotom.

Sky the Pidegy had also settled in quiet well as she constantly went out on patrol with Dani and Blades. At first, Blades wasn't too thrilled that Dani had a new partner, but soon got over it as Sky and Blades began to become friends. Yet once in a while the two would bicker with each other over flying, which always winded up with Sky delivering a couple of hard pecks to helicopter-bot's head if he insulted or said something wrong to her.

Yes, things were never boring at the Firehouse now that there were two new Pokémon friends around. Anora was reading a math book that Graham had given to her so that she could study before she enrolled in Cody's school in the fall. Anora glanced up from the math book to watch Rowan and Mimi playing for a moment before going back to her studying. As she flipped to the next page she heard the sound of heavy metal feet coming towards her. Anora looked up to see Heatwave standing in front of her.

"Hey Heatwave," greeted Anora with a smile.

"Hey," greeted Heatwave as he lowered himself to the ground and sat in front of Anora. "How's it going with your studying?"

"It's going okay," replied Anora as she closed the math book and placed it down beside her on the ground. "I'm just starting on the easier parts in the math book before coming up to the hard mathematics. I haven't really gone to a real school before. I've always been homed schooled back in my old hometown and my parents always hired the best teachers to help me with my education."

"Yeah, but there's a disadvantage to 'home schooling'," muttered Heatwave with a frown of displeasure. "You never got to make friends with other kids your own age."

"Yeah, I know," voiced Anora with a sad smile. "So this is going to be a big step for me when it comes to meeting new kids at a real school, and the truth is...I'm kind of nervous."

"That's natural," reassured Heatwave. "Everyone gets a little nervous or on edge whenever they experience something new."

"Even you sometimes?"

Heatwave gave a chuckle of embarrassment before he answered Anora's question.

"Let's just say I get on edge when something rubs me the wrong way."

Suddenly the alarm within the Firehouse went off, which caused Mimi and Rowan to stop mid-play to look at the Firehouse in confusion. Anora quickly picked up her math book and stood up along with Heatwave.

"Time for another day of rescue," said Heatwave as he knelt down to offer Anora a ride.

"Days are never boring on Griffin Rock," stated Anora as she, Mimi and Rowan jumped onto Heatwave's offered hand.

The Fire-Bot stood up and quickly made his way back to the Firehouse, while making sure not to jostle his passengers.

* * *

In the district of downtown, a white Solar Car was driving down the street at high speeds with Doc Greene riding inside it. He let out a scream as he tried to gain control of his car, while crashing into the newspaper dispenser in the process. Suddenly the audio phone within the car beep before Doc Greene quickly answered the person on the other side of the line.

"Can I call you back? T-this isn't really a good time."

* * *

The person on the other end was none other than Chief Burns as he drove in Chase to follow after Doc Greene's run away car. Anora was riding along with him as she sat in the front passenger seat with Mimi sitting in her lap.

"I can see that, Doc," stated Chief Burns.

* * *

"My Solar Car's out of control!" exclaimed Doc Greene in fear as he slammed his foot down on the brake in vain. "Darn thing won't shut off! The accelerator is stuck. The steering system seems to have a mind of its own." The chase continued on throughout the town with the Solar Car showing no signs of stopping before Doc Greene added one more thing to his distress. "And I'm getting a little car sick."

Doc Greene let out another scream as his Solar Car sped forward with Chase and Chief Burns following close behind. Charlie quickly contacted his family through the com-link.

"All right, team. You heard the Doc. Let's do what we do."

"The vehicle has turned South onto March Lane." Chase informed his human partner.

"Thanks, Chase," said Anora with a nod.

* * *

Up in the air Blades was following the out of control Solar Car with Dani, and Cody riding inside of him. Dani suddenly came up with an idea on how to stop Doc Greene's Solar Car.

"Hey, how about we drop down and bounce on his roof to slow him down?"

Blade's wasn't so sure about that idea and voiced it to his partner.

"Helping is good. Dropping's okay. Bouncing I'd like to discuss a little further."

Anora, having heard what Dani had suggested to Blades, quickly spoke up on the com-link, which was snapped onto her overall strap, to talk to her older cousin. Charlie had given both Anora and Cody com-links so that whenever they come on missions with their family they were always in hearing range.

" _I don't think that's such a good idea, Dani. You and Blades might accidently bounce too hard on Solar Car's roof, and crush Doc Greene in the process._ "

Dani was about to argue with Anora about that notion before Charlie spoke to his daughter.

" _Dani, you two just keep an eye on things from up there._ "

Dani let out a sigh as Cody used his binoculars to keep an eye on where Doc Greene's Solar Car was going.

"Doc's now on Waverly," Cody informed his family before spotting a group of parked cars that stood in the Solar Car's way. "Heading right for some parked cars."

* * *

Cade and Heatwave were close by as they headed to where the parked cars were.

"Roger that," said Kade, "I'm on it."

Heatwave glared at his human partner from the screen before correcting him.

"I think you mean 'We're on it,' don't you?"

Kade glared back at Heatwave in annoyance.

"Just get us there, Heatwave," ordered Kade.

* * *

Doc Greene let out a scream when he saw the parked cars in front of him, but luckily Heatwave arrived just in time. The Fire-Bot quickly used his ladder like a ramp for the Solar Car to jump over the parked cars. It landed safely on the other side and continued speeding forward.

"That was close," muttered Anora after witnessing what had happened on Chase's screen before speaking into the com-link again to talk to Cody and Dani. "Cody, where's Doc Greene at now?"

" _Doc's back on Main Street,_ " answered Cody.

Anora let out a sigh before speaking into her com-link again to talk to her cousins.

"We need to find a way to slow that Solar Car down," said Anora. "Does anybody have any ideas?"

* * *

Blades spoke up first as an idea popped up inside his head.

"You know, if I were a ground unit, I'd try to pop Doc's tires."

"Good idea, Blades," praised Dani before she spoke to her family through the com-link. "Guys, I'll go back to the station and grab a spike strip, then we can-"

" _No need Dani,_ " interrupted Graham from the com-link. " _Boulder and I can improvise._ "

* * *

Graham and Boulder took a short-cut through a muddy area across from the hardware store. Graham quickly jumped out before Boulder transformed into his robot mode. Graham saw three giant rolls of barbed wires before showing his partner his idea on his tablet.

"What do you think? Feasible?"

"A thing of beauty," answered Boulder before he headed towards a manhole cover.

With one powerful stomp, the manhole cover bounced up with Boulder catching it in the process. He then threw it like a Frisbee at the hardware store sign, thus knocking it off its hinges. In the process, the sign knocked over the top spool of barbed wire. A long strand of the barbed wire laid on the road as Doc's solar car ran right over it. At first it seemed to have work until the flat tires of the car were replaced automatically by new ones.

"Well, at least I know the automated tire replacement works," said Doc Greene before he let out another scream as he crashed through some rocks.

* * *

"Sometimes, Doc Greene is too smart for his own good," muttered Anora as an anime sweat-drop appearing on the side of her head with Mimi yipping in agreement before Anora spoke to Cody on the com-link once again. "Cody, where is Doc Greene heading now?"

Cody didn't answer for a moment, but when he did his voice was edge with fear and worry.

" _Oh no,_ " said Cody, " _Doc's on Old Canyon Road._ "

"That's not good," muttered Anora.

Her uncle and cousins had told her and the Autobots about Old Canyon Road. The bridge on the road had broken apart just a few days ago, and the builders hadn't gotten around to building a new one yet. Anora and her uncle heard Dani talking over the com-link.

" _Blades, can you stop Doc's car if we land in front of it?_ " asked Dani.

" _Beats dropping and bouncing,_ " muttered Blades.

"No, Dani. Stay in the air," said Charlie firmly. "Chase and I are closing in."

Charlie turned to look at Anora to give her a warning.

"You and Mimi might want to hold on tight."

Anora nodded before she felt Chase tighten his seatbelt around her. Anora held Mimi close to her chest in a gentle, but firm embrace. Chase sped up before transforming into his robot mode. He quickly grabbed onto the solar car's panel as he dug his feet into the ground, making it look like he's skiing behind it. Luckily they stopped before they went right onto the bridge. Chase quickly pulled the car back onto solid ground before what remained of the bridge collapsed underneath them. Anora and Mimi let out a sigh before looking at Charlie, who looked at them with concern.

"Are you okay?" asked Charlie.

"Well, other than our hearts pounding in our chests' were fine." Anora answered before adding with a bit of humor in her voice. "But I don't think we want to try that again for a long while."

Mimi yipped in agreement as Charlie chuckled at his niece's humor. Chase opened his canopy to let Anora, Charlie and Mimi out, while he looked down at his smoking feet. Charlie walked over to the driver's window with Anora to talk to Doc Greene.

"It's alright now, Doc," said Charlie when he noticed how tightly Doc Greene was holding onto the steering wheel. "You can, uh, let go of the wheel now."

Doc Greene removed his shaking hands from the steering wheel, which revealed the dents of his grip, before he let out a sigh.

"Are you okay, Doc?" asked Anora in concern.

"All in all, except for the part where I could stop-or steer-not a bad test run." Doc Greene answered with a smile.

"Uh...yeah," said Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

Anora and Mimi quietly shared a chuckle with each other at finding the humor in her uncle's conversation with Doc Green.

* * *

Everyone soon got back home to the Firehouse after giving Doc Greene a ride back to his lab. Once at home, Heatwave immediately asked Anora if she and Mimi were okay. Anora gave Heatwave the same answer she gave to her uncle, while adding one more thing to calm his worries.

"And don't worry Heatwave. Chase kept us and uncle Charlie safe."

Heatwave was calm after that before Huxley Prescott, the only known news reporter on Griffin Rock, came by the firehouse to interview the Burns family. The older Burns siblings were all outside with Cody and Anora, while Charlie was in the command center. He wanted to keep watch for any other unexpected emergences that might come up within the next hour. Anora and Cody watched from the side lines with Mimi sitting on Anora's shoulder, while Rowan, who had been in his Pokéball during the rescue, stood at Anora's side. The gecko Pokémon had a bored look on his face before letting out a yawn as Huxley began to speak.

"An out-of-controlled vehicle. An unsuspecting public. Disaster in the making. How did our brave family of heroes save Griffin Rock yet again?" Huxley shoved his mick in front of the older sibling. "Kade Burns?"

"Here we go," voiced Anora to her younger cousin. "Kade is going to go into his glory hog mode again."

"Guts," answered Kade proudly. "That's what it takes to stare down a runaway car with nothing but a ladder. It was harrowing, but I dug in and-"

"Graham, anything to add?" questioned Huxley as he cut Kade off and shoved his mick towards Graham.

Graham quickly cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Well, um, in order to create a makeshift tire hazard, I calculated the distance between-"

Huxley once again turned his mick to point it at Dani.

"And how did you contribute, Dani?"

"Me?" asked Dani with a smile before she began to speak, "I-"

"Uh, Dani monitors everything from the air," cut in Kade as he wrapped his arm around Dani's shoulder before pinching her cheek. "I'd tell ya, we couldn't do our job without my little sis. Well, we probably could, but," he let out a chuckle, while Dani walked away with an angry look on her face. "As I was saying, a rescue of this type requires a lot of skill and concentration..."

' _Not to mention humility,_ ' thought Anora as she and Cody watched Dani walk off, while Kade continued to boast about himself.

Having enough of hearing him talk, Anora decided to go find the Bots and see what they were up to. Rowan followed behind her, but not before he stopped to give Kade a raspberry behind his back. It took about an hour for Huxley's interview with the older Burns siblings to be finished before he finally left. That gave the Heatwave and his teammates' space to breathe as they all gathered at the basketball court. They were cooling off after their rescue with Heatwave spraying the mud off of Boulder.

"You know, if there's mud to be found than Boulder's gonna roll right through it," said Heatwave.

"I'm part tractor," said Boulder with a shrug, "It's what I'd do."

"Yeah, but that also means we'll have to give you a bath every time you do go through mud." Anora joked as she walked forward with a bucket full of soapy water in her hands.

Rowan carried two large sponges in his arms as Mimi walked along beside him with a sponge in her mouth. Chase was off to the side as he sat down on the ground to buff out the scratches on the bottom of his feet.

"I believe there must be a more efficient way to halt a runaway car than...skiing behind it," said Chase.

"There sure is," said Cody as he walked up to Blades, who was holding a large brush for him.

"Yeah, keeping Doc Greene out of the driver's seat," said Anora with a chuckle.

She set down the bucket before she took the sponge that Mimi was carrying.

Boulder laughed at her reply as Cody took the brush from Blades, who handed it to him.

"Gotta love the Doc," said Boulder as he holds still to let Anora and Cody clean the dirt off of him. "Keeps us busy."

"Some of us," Blades sighed dishearteningly. "Others only watch from the sky."

"Aw, don't feel bad Blades," said Cody as he turned to give the helicopter-bot a reassuring smile.

"He's right," said Anora as she dunked her sponge into the soapy water and began to clean Boulder's right foot. "Who knows, maybe our next rescue will be in the air."

"That would be nice," said Blades with another sigh before adding, "As long as it's not too high in the air."

"What's it matter who does what?" questioned Heatwave as he crossed his arms over is chest. "None of us is appreciated."

"What do you mean, Heatwave?" asked Cody as he and Anora stopped scrubbing Boulder to look at the Fire-bot in confusion.

"Did you notice that I was risking hook and ladder? But Kade took all the credit. Once again."

"Yeah, we noticed," said Anora with a sigh. "He really needs to go to a school that can teach him, humility."

Rowan and Mimi nodded their head in agreement for the two Pokémon had seen firsthand how Kade always took all the credit when it came to being a rescuer.

"Well, I don't always get thanked for helping, either." Cody said, "Neither does Dani or Anora. But I know that we're appreciated."

"Something tells me Dani would not agree with you," said Blades with a shake of his head.

' _I have the same feeling_ ' thought Anora with a worried look on her face.

* * *

Night soon came over Griffin Rock as Dani traveled to Doc Greene's lab. She opened the door to his lab and walked in.

"Doc? Are you in here?" called Dani as she looked around.

She suddenly let out a gasp when Doc Greene pulled her out of the way, just before a newspaper hit her head. Now she and Doc Greene were hiding behind an overturned table that acted as a barrier. They both poked their heads up once they both safely behind the table.

"Sorry, Dani," said Doc Greene as he stared at the newest machine that he had built. "I'm building a replacement for the newspaper dispenser I ran over."

The machine spat out another newspaper that headed in their direction as they quickly ducked down behind the table barrier again.

"One that beans readers in the head?" questioned Dani with a chuckle.

"Oh, no, no, no. One that tosses papers into your car as you drive by," corrected Doc Greene before a newspaper thudded against the table. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to thank you for your help today."

"Well, I didn't do much," said Dani with a frown before she pulled out a piece of paper. "But that's all going to change. Can you build me one of these?"

Dani showed Doc Greene a picture that she had drawn on the surface of the paper. It was a drawing of Blades in his helicopter mode with something, which resembled a claw, hanging from underneath him.

"Ho, a scoop claw," said Doc Greene as he examined the drawing thoughtfully. "You know, they used something like this on the island years ago for logging. I might even have one in storage."

"Could you lend it to me?" asked Dani before they both flinched at hearing another newspaper slamming against their table barrier.

"Absolutely," answered Doc Greene happily before he poked his head up behind the table barrier to look at the newspaper dispenser again with Dani joining him. "Right after that thing runs out of Sunday additions."

Another newspaper was shot at them as they quickly ducked down behind the makeshift barrier. The force of the newspaper being fired caused the window behind the two to shatter. The noise was heard by Rotom as the little plasma Pokémon quickly flew into the room to see what was going on. It let out a surprise squeak before dodging to the right to avoid being hit by an incoming newspaper. It then turned its sight on the newspaper dispenser, and frowned in annoyance before it flew forward. It quickly merged itself into the machine, which sparked at its contact. The newspaper dispenser shuttered for a second then went still. Dani and Doc Greene slowly poked their head out from behind the table to see that the machine had stopped firing newspapers. Rotom zapped out from the machine before it quickly flew towards them. It chirped in concern as it stopped to float in front of Doc Greene and Dani as it asked them if they were okay.

"We're alright, Sparky," reassured Doc Greene with a smile. "Thank you for stopping the new newspaper dispenser."

Rotom proudly puffed out its chest before Dani looked at Doc Greene with an amused expression upon her face.

"Sparky?" She questioned with a chuckle.

"Well, my lab assistant Pokémon needs to have a name," said Doc Greene with a smile. "Just like how you and Anora gave names to your Pokémon partners."

"That's true," said Dani with a chuckle before her face turned serious. "Speaking of Pokémon...how's that Sandile doing?"

"He's doing fine," reassured Doc Greene as he stood up from behind the table. "He should be waking up in about two days. The wound the Sandile's back has already fully healed. So Anora can come by to check on him whenever she has time."

"Thanks, Doc. I'll let her know," said Dani with a relieved smile upon her face.

* * *

The next day, there was the sound of drilling echoing throughout the firehouse. Anora, Cody, Rowan and Mimi quickly slid down the fire pole to the garage to see what was going on. They saw all of the Rescue Bots and Dani standing in the garage with Blades, who was in his helicopter form, sitting on the lift. They saw the scoop claw hanging underneath him. Heatwave, Boulder and Chase were standing around Blades and Dani as they watched the female pilot drill on the claw. Sky was out of her Pokéball as she watched her human partner from her perch on Boulder's shoulder. Anora and Cody walked towards Dani with curious looks upon their faces.

"Hey, Dani, what are you doing?" asked Cody.

"And what's that thing you're attaching to Blades?" added Anora as she held Mimi in her arms, while Rowan walked beside her.

"Cody, I beg of you, talk some sense into your sister. Please." Blades pleaded to the young human boy desperately.

"Relax, Blades," said Dani as she stood underneath Blades, while on top of the scoop claw as she finished drilling it on. "You're looking good."

"Hardly noticeable," said Boulder in a helpful manner.

"Yeah. Just don't fly over any power lines." Heatwave said before he chuckled at his own joke.

"Heatwave," chided Anora lightly.

"Actually, that is sound advice." Chase said.

Sky let out a chirp of agreement for she knew what it felt like to accidently run into a power line without paying attention to where she was going.

"So, Dani, what exactly is that thing?" asked Anora again.

"A scoop claw," answered Dani proudly as she turned to look at Anora and Cody with a smile. "And it's gonna put both me and Blades into the action." Dani raised her hand up and patted the helicopter-bot's landing gear. "Right, Blades?"

"So you keep telling me." Blades grumbled unhappily.

"Time to winch it up," said Dani as she turned her eyes back onto Anora and Cody. "Hand me the remote, please."

"I can do it," said Cody as he grabbed the remote.

Dani jumped down from the scoop claw to land in front of him and Anora.

"I don't know," said Dani as she took the remote from Cody. "It's a little complicated."

She pressed the lower button on the remote, which caused the scoop claw to rise up before it settled into place underneath Blades.

"Yeah. Pressing a button is so tricky." Cody said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I just wanted done right, little brother." Dani said as she gave her brother a light noogie.

"I don't know about this, Dani," spoke Anora with an uneasy look upon her face.

"Relax, Anora." Dani reassured her cousin with a smile before she turned to Blades. "Let's see you transform with it, Blades."

She lowered the platform down until Blades was at ground level.

"Nobody laugh." Blades said before he slowly transformed in front of the others.

"Oh, I love it. I have to show dad." Dani quickly turned and took off towards the elevator.

Everyone stared at Blades in shock for a moment before Heatwave, Boulder, Rowan and Sky started to laugh.

"What?" asked Blades as he looked down at the scoop claw that hung on his belly. "Does it make me look fat?"

"Um...well..." Anora started with hesitation before Heatwave interrupted her.

"No, not at all, Captain lead belly." Heatwave said with a laugh.

Rowan was rolling on the floor laughing, while Anora and Mimi gave the gecko Pokémon a disapproving look.

"Come on. Don't make fun of him." Cody said as he placed his fists on his hips.

"Ah, he knows we're joking," said Heatwave before he lightly elbowed Boulder. "Sort of."

The two Autobots began to laugh again with Sky and Rowan joining in. Anora frowned at the two bots before Cody spoke up to defend Blades.

"Maybe he just wants to be treated like he matters." Cody said angrily as he began to walk away from the Bots.

Heatwave suddenly felt like an idiot at what he had done.

"Oh. Oh come on Cody. We were just..." he paused as he looked to see Anora staring up at him with a disapproving look.

"Making fun of someone isn't really funny, Heatwave." Anora lightly scolded to the Fire-Bot. "How would you feel if someone made fun of you?"

Heatwave looked down at Anora and sadly frowned at her words. Rowan and Sky looked down in shame as Anora turned, and began to follow Cody towards the elevator. Heatwave watched her leave before he looked at Boulder and Chase.

"You guys never know when to stop, do you?"

Suddenly the alarm sounded within the firehouse as the Chief's voice came through the intercom.

" _Cody, get to the command center. We have a rockslide to deal with._ "

Anora stood where she was as she watched her younger cousin run towards the stairs. Dani, who had just gone upstairs, quickly slid down the fire pole, with Kade, Graham and Chief Burns coming down after her. Anora quickly detached Rowan's Pokéball from her belt as she enlarged it before pointing it towards the gecko Pokémon.

"Rowan, return!"

A small beam of red light shot out from the Pokéball and sucked up the Treecko into its confines. Dani did the same with Sky before she and Blades headed towards the elevator that lead up to the helipad. Anora quickly followed after Dani and called after her.

"Dani, do you mind if I ride along with you and Blades?" asked Anora.

"Sure," answered Dani happily as Blades transformed into his helicopter mode.

The helicopter-bot opened his canopy for Dani and Anora to hop in as the elevator lifted them up to the roof. Once they arrived on the roof, Blades turned on his main rotor and lifted up into the air. They followed behind the others to where the disaster was happening. As they did, Dani decided to tell Anora the good news.

"I went to Doc Greene's Lab last night, and he told me that the Sandile has made a full recovery."

"Really?" asked Anora as she turned to look at Dani excitedly.

"Yeah," answered Dani with a nod. "He said Sandile will wake up in about two days. So, if you want, I can take you up to the lab to see it."

"Thanks, Dani, that would be great," said Anora with Mimi yipping in agreement.

* * *

On the edge of town, large rocks rolled down from a steep hill. Some of the buildings within the city were damaged by the large rocks. Heatwave, Chase and Boulder made it just in time before anymore of the building were damaged by the large rocks. The three Rescue Bots quickly transformed and began to smash the falling rocks. They were doing fine for a while before Chase was knocked back by one of the rocks. Luckily, he and Chief Burns weren't hurt by the impact. Charlie called his daughter on the com-link.

"Dani, what's your twenty?" questioned Charlie, "We need all hands."

" _We're almost there._ " Dani answered.

"Cody, can you see what's coming down the hillside?" asked Charlie.

* * *

"Stand by," said Cody as he looked at the monitors for a moment.

He then saw was a large boulder breaking off from the hill as it started to roll down to where the team was standing.

"A boulder as big as a house is coming down right on top of you!" exclaimed Cody in fear.

* * *

Anora's eyes widened in horror at what she heard, and she began to worry about the fate of her relatives. She quickly turned to Dani.

"Dani, Blades. We need to hurry," she said.

"Better hang on tight then," said Dani as gently pushed the helicopter-bot's control stick forward.

Blades quickly sped up and Anora could only hope that they would be able to get there in time before the team gets crushed by the boulder.

To be continued

And here you all go, the next chapter of my story where I leave you all with a cliff hanger.

White Hunter, howling out to you and creativity!


	13. Hot shots part 2

Rescue Bots in the world of Pokémon

Here's the next chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoy it and leave reviews to tell me what you think of it. Also I need help with choosing a water type Pokémon partner for Kade. Here are three of the Pokémon that I think might be interesting partners for Kade.

Squirtle

Totodile

Mudkip

The Pokémon that has the most votes will be Kade's Pokémon partner.

Solartiger: Who knows, you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

pokemonjkl: LOL, nice punch. As for a Legendary Pokémon appearing within the story. I have a few ideas on how and when it would happen. You just have to keep reading to see when a Legendary Pokémon will appear in my story.

"Talk"

' _Thoughts_ '

" _Com-links_ " or " _Monitor Screens_ "

Chapter 13: Hot Shots part 2

Back down the hill the three Rescue Bots heard what Cody had just said.

"A house? Sounds like the whole neighborhood," said Boulder.

The Rescue Team watched as a giant boulder came barreling down the mountainside towards them as it knocked down a couple of trees that stood in its way.

"The way I see it, we have two options," spoke Chief in a serious voice. "-Smash it or grab it."

"Smash it!" shouted Heatwave as he got into position to take down the boulder as he turned to look at his three team members. "On three. One. Two-"

"Three!" shouted Blades.

The three Autobots watched in surprise as Blades lifted the boulder away from them in his new scoop claw.

Anora let out a sigh of relief as she heard Cody exclaimed 'Woah' over the com-link. She was glad that her uncle, two older cousins and the three Rescue-Bots were okay and that they made it just in time to help them.

"Stand down, boys." Dani said in a proud voice. "Blades, Anora and I have this under control."

" _Nice job you three,_ " praised Charlie.

" _That was certainly unexpected,_ " said Graham, " _Though impressive._ "

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah,_ " spoke Kade before he started his complaining. " _But since when do we not test a new apparatus before using it?_ "

"Consider today the test, grumpy." Dani said with a hint of sass in her voice. "See you back home."

Anora and Mimi couldn't help but be impressed by how Dani put Kade in his place.

' _Well, she has known him longer than I have,_ ' thought Anora with a smile. ' _She's also Kade's sister so she would know how to put him in his place whenever he's being a jerk._ '

* * *

Back on the ground the team watched Blades fly away with the boulder still clutched in his scoop claw. Heatwave let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped slightly in his action.

"There will be no living with Blades now." He said in annoyance.

* * *

Night soon came over the island of Griffin Rock as everyone made it back home to the firehouse. Anora and Mimi rode down on the elevator with Blades as they descended into the garage, where the other Autobots and Cody were waiting for them. Anora watched as Blades patted his new scoop claw as Cody walked forward towards them.

"Blades, that was so cool!" praised Cody excitedly. "How'd you know you could pull it off?"

Anora, Mimi and Blades stepped off the elevator as the young teen, with her Eevee friend in her arms, walked a few steps off to the side to let Blades bask in the glory.

"I didn't, really." Blades replied with smile. "I-I thought the boulder would be too heavy, but then I tapped into a reserve of strength I didn't think I had."

"I'm trying to tap into a reserve of patience I don't think I have." Heatwave growled in a low voice.

Anora glanced over at Heatwave with a look of worry on her face. She hoped that nothing bad was going to happen within the conversation where someone might get hurt. Chase quickly stepped in as he voiced his concern and complaint to Blades.

"For the record, Blades, that operation exceeded the acceptable level of risk."

Anora decided to speak in hopes of calming everyone down.

"Guys, I know you're all a little edgy, but think about what could have happened if Blades didn't grab that boulder when he did."

"Anora's right," said Cody as he defended Blades. "You should be happy for him. It was a great save."

"Ah, sure was," spoke Boulder with a grateful look on his face. "We could have been flattened out there. So thank you, Blades, for coming to our rescue."

"Anytime," said Blades as he took a bow.

Anora smiled for a moment but then frowned as she looked towards Heatwave. The Fire-bot sighed as he rolled his optic in annoyance. Anora could tell that there was still a tense aura coming off of him. She decided to change the subject a she nervously stepped forward to speak, a little cautious of what could happen if she spoke up.

"Um...you know, Dani just told me some good news before we left for the emergence." Anora said in a soft voice.

Heatwave, Chase, Boulder and Cody all turned their attention on Anora. Heatwave calmed himself before he spoke to Anora as gently as possible.

"And what news is that?" asked Heatwave as he tried not to snap at the girl.

Anora hesitated for a second before she plucked up her courage, and spoke with a small smile on her face.

"Doc Greene said that Sandile has made a full recovery, and that it'll wake up in about two days."

The tension within the room disappeared as everyone relaxed at the news that Sandile had made a full recovery.

"That's great news." Boulder said happily.

"Will you be making schedule to see that Sandile?" questioned Chase.

Anora nodded her head as she felt relieved that she was able to change the subject of Blades unexpected rescue for a while. She could only hope that tensions wouldn't grow within the firehouse.

' _I also hope that this first time rescue with the scoop claw doesn't cause Blades and Dani to go overboard in their future rescues._ ' Anora thought silently to herself.

* * *

The next day Anora and Cody were at the command center with Mimi and Rowan. They were all watching the monitor as they saw a large tree blocking the road, and preventing traffic from moving forward. Graham and Boulder were on the scene as they prepared to lift the tree off of the road, but that moment was quickly stolen by Blades and Dani. The high flying duo had lowered the scoop claw down, and grabbed the large tree in the process. They easily lifted the tree up and flew away with it as Boulder and Graham watched in surprise. Anora lightly frowned as she began to sense that things were going to turn for the worse within the team.

She was proven right as two days went by as tensions began to rise up within the Rescue Team. Anora had gone to Dani to see if she and Blades would take her to Doc Greene's lab so that she could check up on the Sandile. Dani brushed her off by saying that she and Blades had patrolling to do, and that they needed to get to the emergence first before anyone else did. Anora thought of asking either her uncle or Graham to take her to the lab, but they only said that they were busy with other things. That only left Heatwave and Kade, but she was a little nervous about asking them for a ride. She could tell that they were growing frustrated with Dani and Blades, and she was afraid that one of them would snap at her out of anger.

Anora was outside with Mimi and Rowan as they sat underneath the tree together. Anora sat with her knees held against her chest with a lonely look on her face. Rowan and Mimi sadly stared up at Anora as they sat quietly in front of their trainer.

"It's only been two days now and already tensions are growing within this family." Anora softly voiced to her Pokémon friends. "Dani promised to take me to the lab after she told me that Sandile was going to wake up. But that changed when she and Blades started to go out on rescue mission that the others can take care of. I've tried asking Uncle Charlie and Graham if they could drive me up to Doc's lab, but they said they were busy with other things today. *sigh* and I can't ask Kade and Heatwave to drive me because...I don't want to be around in case they snap at me out pent-up frustration."

Anora let out another sad sigh as she rested her head against her knees. Mimi walked up to Anora's side and began to gently nuzzle her head against her friend's right elbow. Rowan walked up to Anora's left side, and placed a comforting hand on his young trainer's upper arm. The trio was quiet for a moment before they heard the sound of feet coming towards them. Anora slowly lifted her head up to see Cody standing in front of her with a concern expression imprinted on his face.

"Oh...hey Cody," muttered Anora as Cody walked over to her.

"Hey," he greeted back as he sat down beside her. "Are you okay, Anora?"

Anora hesitated for a moment, but then answered by shaking of her head 'no'.

"Everyone is a little on edge about Dani and Blades butting in with the rescues that the others can handle themselves." Anora said with a sad frown upon her face. "There's also the problem of me not being able to find anyone who can take me up to Doc Greene's Lab. Uncle Charlie and Graham can't take me because they're busy with other things, and Dani is out looking for emergencies before anyone else on the team could reach them."

"Have you tried asking Kade and Heatwave?" asked Cody gently.

"I don't think Kade would be interested in going up to Doc's lab to see Sandile." Anora grumbled as she crossed her arms over her knees. "And I'm not sure if I should ask Heatwave either."

"Why not?"

"Haven't you noticed that he's been growing a little tense these two days? Ever since Dani and Blades started putting themselves into the action, and taking over everyone's jobs, Heatwave started become less able to hold back his anger. I'm afraid if I say anything to him or ask anything from him he might snap at me...or worse. He might strike out at me."

"Heatwave would never do that," reassured Cody with a frown.

Anora let out a sigh as she sadly glanced at Cody for a moment before speaking again.

"Cody...back home my parents started to neglect me as I grew up. Sometimes I would hear them say things about me when they thought I wasn't in the same room as them. But sometimes...sometimes they would shout or punish me for no reason. They would sometimes even slap me across the face if they thought I was being a spoiled brat. I...I just don't want to go through that again while I'm living with all of you. I don't want everyone thinking I'm a spoiled brat that only thinks of Pokémon and not of how people are feeling."

Cody sadly stared at Anora and was about to say something to her when someone else's voice beat him to it.

"That's what makes your parents the worse kind of humans on this planet."

Anora blinked in surprise as she raised her head up to see Heatwave walking towards her and Cody. She quickly noticed the Fire-bot's angry expression, but she got the feeling that his anger was not at her or Cody. Heatwave came to a stop before kneeling down to be at the kids' heights before he reached out with his right servo, and gently rested a single finger on Anora's cheek.

"Anora, I may get annoyed at times, but that doesn't mean I'd hurt you physically." Heatwave said as the anger on his face shifted to a soft expression. "And neither would Cody and your other family members. We're nothing like your parents and we won't punish you without any reason. You're a part of this family now and we try to look out for each other, understand?"

Anora leaned her cheek against Heatwave's large finger as a small smile appeared on her face. She looked up at the Fire-bot and nodded her head to show that she understood. Heatwave smiled back at Anora before he slowly drew his finger away from the young girl's face.

"Now, how about we go up to Doc's lab and see how that Sandile is doing?" suggested Heatwave.

Anora and Cody looked up at Heatwave in surprise before Anora spoke with an unsure look on her face.

"Are you sure? I mean...don't you need Kade to sit in the driver's seat so that no one will get suspicious about seeing you driving by yourself?"

"Not if we use a few of the short cuts that'll lead us to Doc Greene's lab," said Cody with a sly smile.

* * *

Anora, Cody and Mimi rode within Heatwave as the Fire-bot took a few shortcuts. They were able to avoid any place that was crowded with people. They made good time as Heatwave drove up to the front doors of Doc Greene's lab. Anora and Cody unbuckled their seatbelts before Anora turned her gaze onto the monitor screen with a smile.

"Thanks for the ride, Heatwave," said Anora.

"You're welcome," said Heatwave with a smile. "So...how long do you think you three will be in there?"

"Probably for a few minutes," answered Anora. "It's just going to be a quick visit to see how the Sandile..."

Anora's sentence was cut short when they all heard a crash within the lab. Anora and Cody glanced at each other for a moment before they got out of Heatwave, with Mimi riding on Anora's right shoulder, and headed towards the front door. Anora was the first one to the door as she quickly threw it open. She ran into the lab with Cody following right behind her as they raced up the stairs to the top floor. When they got there, the trio heard Frankie shouting as something crashed to the floor. Cody was the one to open the door this time and what they saw inside had the trio gapping in astonishment. The lab was a mess with equipment and papers scattered across the floor. There was also some broken glass on the ground, probably from beakers and test-tubes.

"What happened in here?" voiced Anora as she and Cody walked into the room.

The trio suddenly heard another crash to their right before they quickly turned to see what had caused it. The two cousins let out a yelp of surprise as a brown blur ran passed their feet. They watched as the brown blur hid underneath one of the tables before it slowly poked its head out to look at Anora, Mimi and Cody. The blur's head revealed itself to be none other than the Sandile. Anora smiled in joy and relief before she leaned forward slightly as she placed her hands on her knees.

"Hey there, Sandile," spoked Anora in a soft voice. "How're you doing? You probably don't remember me, but I'm Anora."

The Sandile stared at Anora for a moment before its eyes widened in recognition. It was about to crawl out from underneath the table, but it cried out in fear as it ducked back into hiding when it heard the sound of running feet. Anora blinked in surprise before she straightened up, and turned around to see Frankie and Doc Greene running towards them. Sparky was also with them as he floated beside Doc Greene's right shoulder.

"Ah! Anora!" exclaimed Doc Greene as he and Frankie quickly came to a halt in front of Cody and his cousin. "I'm glad that you and Cody could make it."

"Sorry if we're a little late Doc," said Anora with a smile. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting."

"Oh not at all," replied Doc Greene with a smile.

Sparky chirped a greeting as it waved its' right appendage at Anora and Mimi. Mimi yipped a greeting towards the Rotom as she wagged her tail happily.

"What happened here?" asked Cody as he looked around at mess within the lab.

"You can blame the Sandile for this mess," answered Frankie with an angry scowl. "It started running around the lab for no reason after waking up."

Anora blinked in surprise at what Frankie had just said before she remembered how the Sandile had reacted to loud noises, and sudden movements. It would get scared and start running away from the thing that had cause the sudden noise or movement.

"Did you or your dad accidently make any loud noises or sudden movements towards the Sandile?" asked Anora with a curious frown.

Doc Greene took on a thoughtful look before answering Anora's question.

"As a matter of fact yes. When we came into the healing room a few minutes ago, Sandile was already awake and looking around the room. At first the Sandile was a little cautious of us, but then relax for a second when it saw that we weren't going harm it before Dither suddenly flew into the room. That was when the trouble started I'm afraid. Dither accidently flew too fast and too close to the Sandile, thus causing the little Pokémon to go into a panic attack. It started running around the lab, while bumping into tables and shelves within the process."

"Poor thing," voiced Anora as she looked towards the desk that the Sandile was hiding under. "Something really bad must have happened to Sandile before it came to Griffin Rock."

Sandile, after hearing its name being called, slowly poked its head out from around the corner of the desk to look at the four humans. Sandile had a timid look on its face as it focused all of its' attention on Anora and Mimi. Anora had a thoughtful expression for a moment before she brightened when an idea came into her head. She turned her gaze on to Mimi.

"Mimi, why don't you try talking to Sandile and see if you can get him to calm down?" requested Anora.

Mimi smiled and nodded her head before Anora knelt down to let her jump off. Mimi slowly walked over the the desk, while the four humans silently watched before Frankie decided to open her mouth to speak.

"Are you sure letting your Eevee get near that thing is such a good idea?" questioned Frankie in a doubtful voice.

Everyone quickly shushed Frankie when they saw Sandile flinch slightly at her talking suddenly. Mimi soon came up to Sandile and gave it a friendly smile before it began to gently yip at it. Anora and the others silently watched as Sandile began to strike up a conversation with Mimi for a bit before Mimi slowly turned to face Anora again. Mimi looked back at Sandile and gestured with her head for it to follow her. Sandile hesitated for a moment before it slowly began to follow Mimi as the little Eevee lead it towards Anora. Anora knelt down on the floor as she made sure to lower her height to make herself less threatening to the ground/dark Pokemon. She watched as Sandile came within a foot in front of her before she slowly moved her right hand out towards it. Sandile took a cautious step back from Anora's out stretched hand before looking at Mimi for reasurance. Mimi responded by giving the Sandile an ecouraging smile before the ground/dark Pokemon looked up at Anora.

"It's alright," reassured Anora with a smile. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Sandile still looked a little unsure, but kept still as Anora slowly moved her hand forward and started to scratched it underneath the chin. Sandile's tense poster slowly relaxed as it began to purr at the pleasure of being scratched underneath the jaw.

"There we go," voiced Anora gently with a smile, "That's a good Sandile."

Cody stared at his cousin in amazement as she calmed the Sandile down with just a gentle touch of her hand.

"Noble," whispered Cody with a smile.

Anora glanced back at Cody with a smile of her own for a second before looking back down at the dark/ground Pokémon as she stopped scratching the Sandile's chin. Sandile let out a happy whine as it gazed up at Anora with a calmer expression.

"There's no reason for you to be afraid of us," said Anora. "We're not going to hurt you, we just want to help you."

Sandile cocked its head to the side curiously before Mimi came up, and started to gently nuzzle her head against it. Sandile purred as it returned the nuzzle with its tail wagging happily in response.

"Well done, Anora," praised Doc Greene as Anora stood up to her full height again. "It would seem you have a special touch with befriending Pokémon."

"It comes with the advantage of living near the forest of my old hometown," said Anora with a shrug of her shoulders. "Mimi and I would go out to the forest to play with the wild Pokémon that live there."

"Wasn't that a little dangerous?" asked Frankie with a worried frown. "Pokémon can be pretty unpredictable, especially wild Pokémon."

"Don't worry," reassured Anora with a smile. "The wild Pokémon that I have met have all been Mimi's friends, and if it weren't for them I would been who I am today."

Frankie had a doubtful look on her face as she turned to look at Sparky, who floated near her left shoulder. She still wasn't comfortable with a Pokémon wandering around the lab, especially one that had caused so much distruction and chaos. Anora saw this before she placed a calming hand on Frankie's shoulder, which caused the younger girl to look up at her.

"Frankie, I know you don't exactly like Pokémon, but at least be willing to look past what Rowan's friend had done. You might find out that there's more to Sparky than meets the eye."

Frankie gave Anora an unsure expression as the teen removed her hand from her shoulder. Anora gave Frankie a smile before blinking in surprise when she felt something nuzzling against her leg. She looked down, expecting to see Mimi rubbing up against her leg, and was surprised to see Sandile nuzzling against her. Anora smiled before she knelt down to be at the Sandile's height as the dark/ground Pokémon stared up at her curiously.

"Is it okay if I pick you up?" asked Anora cautiously.

Sandile looked at Anora in surprise before taking on a thoughtful look for a moment. After a minute of thinking, the Sandile nodded its head 'yes' at Anora. The teen slowly picked up the Sandile and held it in her arms as she stood up to her full height again. The Sandile sat still within Anora's arms as his form relaxed within her gentle hold.

"Looks like you've earned Sandile's trust," said Doc Greene with a smile.

"I guess so," replied Anora with a shrug before looking down at the dark/ground Pokémon in her arms. "Now the big question is, what's going to happen to this Sandile now?"

Doc Greene took on a thoughtful look before he came to his desition on what needed to be done.

"Well...from what I can see here. I believe Sandile should stay with you for a while since it seems to be comfortable around you and Mimi."

Anora looked up at Doc Greene in surprise and became unsure about that idea before she voiced it.

"I don't know. I mean...I'm not sure if Uncle Charlie will be okay with the idea of having another Pokémon living with us at the Firehouse. I know Kade isn't really to thrilled with having Pokémon living under the same roof as him."

"I'm sure Dad with understand," said Cody was he walked up to his cousin with a reasuring smile on his face.

Anora was a little doubtful as she looked down at Sandile again. She knew that Kade wasn't the only problem that she needed to worry about. Anora wasn't sure how Sandile would react to seeing the Rescue Bots towering over it all the time. But she also knew that Sandile couldn't stay in Doc Greene's Lab after the damaged it caused in its panic attack.

' _Well...as the saying goes, better to ask forgiveness than permission._ ' Anora thought before she looked up at Doc Greene again.

"Alright, I'll look after Sandile and see if I can help it," said Anora with a small smile.

Doc Greene nodded his head at Anora before the young teenager dug into her pocket and pulled out an empty Pokéball. She enlarged the Pokéball before she held it out for the Sandile to take a good look at it. Sandile looked at the Pokéball in confusion before turning it eyes on Anora.

"Sandile...do you want to be part of my Pokémon team?" asked Anora gently.

Sandile stared up at Anora in surprise before it eagerly nodded its head 'yes'. Anora smiled before she lightly tapped the Pokéball against the Sandile's head. Then, just like Mimi and Rowan, the Sandile was covered in a red light before it was sucked into the Pokéball. The Pokéball shook for a second before it let out a ding to signal that Sandile was caught.

"Welcome to the team, Sandile," said Anora before looking up at Doc Greene. "Well, we'd better get going. Kade is waiting for us outside in his firetruck, so he's probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"Then it's best that you and Cody don't keep him waiting," said Doc Greene with a chuckle.

"You're probably right," chuckled Anora before she shrunk the Pokéball and placed it on her belt as Mimi jumped up onto her right shoulder. "It was nice seeing you again, Doc."

"Bye Frankie," said Cody.

"See you later, Cody," said Frankie with a smile.

The two cousins turned and headed towards the door of the lab. They made their way down the stairs before opening the front doors of the lab. They walked outside to where Heatwave was waiting for them. Anora opened the passanger door and got in first before helping Cody into Heatwave's cab. Cody closed the door behind him as Anora sat down in the driver's seat.

"Sorry, Heatwave," said Anora with a smile of apology as she turned to the screen on the dashboard. "I hope we didn't make you wait too long."

"I was getting a bit worried," answered Heatwave as his face appeared on the screen of the dashboard. "What exactly were you three doing in there?"

"We'll give you the details while we drive back home." Cody promised as he and Anora strapped themselves in, while Mimi sat in her human partner's lap.

Heatwave started himself up and began to head back towards the Firehouse, while Anora and Cody told him about what had happened within Doc Greene's lab. Heatwave listened carefully to the details of the story before the two cousins came to the end of the story of how Anora caught the Sandile. He was surprised by that information before frowning slightly.

"You know you're going to have to tell the Chief about this, Anora," said Heatwave firmly.

"Yeah, I know," muttered Anora with a nod. "I'm sure Uncle Charlie will understand, but I get the feeling that Kade will not be happy that another Pokémon is going to be living with us. I'm also unsure of what Dani's and Graham's reactions will be when they find out about our new family member."

"Well...if Kade gives you a hard time, then I'll take care of him," said Heatwave with a smile.

"Thanks Heatwave," said Anora as she gave the Fire-bot a smile.

They soon arrived at the Firehouse a few minutes later, and as they were entering the garage, Anora could only hope that her relatives would be okay with another Pokémon living with them.

To be continued

Here you all go. I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave reviews to tell me what you think of it.

White Hunter, howling out to you and creativity!


	14. Hot shots part 3

Rescue Bots in the world of Pokémon

Sorry for making all of you wait, but here's the next chapter of my story.

mewmaster89: Don't worry, Anora will be keeping Sandile.

pokemonsora01: As for the Rescue Bots finding out about Pokémon battles. You'll have to keep reading to find out.

Solartiger: It's actually Squirtle, not Squitle, but I'm glad that you like the story.

Vote counts:

Squirtle: 4

Totodile: 1

"Talk"

' _Thoughts_ '

" _Com-links_ " " _TV_ " or " _Monitor Screens_ "

Chapter 14 Hot shots Part 3

A week went by after Anora had caught Sandile, along with tell her relatives about it. At first they were a little surprised, but they all came to an agreement that Anora could keep Sandile. Well...all except for Kade. He had voiced his discomfort at having another Pokémon living with them. Nobody paid any mind to his complaint as they only ignored his grumblings. It was during the week, Anora took the time to help the Sandile overcome its shyness around others. It took a while for the Sandile to get used to the Rescue Bots. They were much larger and scarier to the ground/dark Pokémon than anyone else, but he soon grew comfortable with them after meeting Boulder. Anora quickly discovered that the Sandile was a boy when Boulder told her its gender. The two of them quickly became friends after Sandile found out how friendly the Bulldozer-bot was. Then after a while, the Sandile discovered that the other Rescue Bots weren't as scary as he thought they were. During that time, Anora had decided to name the nickname the Sandile, Digger, because of how fast he dug into the ground.

Anora also discovered that Digger was quiet a friendly, and gentle Pokémon after watching him play with Rowan and Mimi. Having Digger around the firehouse had become a little more liver. But tensions had started to grow even higher within the firehouse, as Dani and Blades continued to butt into the other teams' rescue missions. They would put out the fires before Heatwave and Kade could get a chance to do it, which angered the two fire fighters. They also went after a speeding driver, and caught him before Chase and Chief Burns could give chase.

Anora was sitting on the sofa with Cody, Kade and Graham as they all watched the TV together. Mimi was sitting in Anora's lap, while Rowan and Digger sat on the floor together. They all watched the news as Huxley talked about Dani and her latest 'rescue'.

" _And there you have it-another thrilling rescue by Dani and her Helicopter-bot,_ " reported Huxley.

Anora shared a look with Cody before they all heard Blades coming in for a landing outside. Cody jumped off the sofa to look out the window for a sec, before he turned to his older brothers.

"Okay. If you yell she's just going to yell back," warned Cody.

"We're not mad Cody," said Graham as he got up from the sofa. "We only wanna talk to her."

"No, I'm mad," argued Kade as he stood up from the sofa.

"Guys, she's just trying to help." Anora said as she stood up from the sofa with Mimi in her arms.

"Helping is one thing." Kade grumbled before he gestured to the stairs as Dani walked down them. "Hogging every mission is another."

"Hey, slackers," greeted Dani with a smile as she placed her hands on her older brothers' shoulders. "Rescue work has never been this much fun. Am I right? Whoo!"

Anora, Cody, Kade and Graham didn't answer as they only shared glances with each other. Dani noticed their hesitation and became concerned.

"Something wrong?" asked Dani.

"Um...you could say that," replied Anora with a nervous look.

Graham cleared his throat before he spoke to his sister, while he distance himself a few feet to stand in front of her.

"Uh, Dani, we're concerned you might be stretching yourself a little thin."

"What he means is, stop hijacking our rescues," said Kade as he angrily glared at Dani.

"You're rescues?" questioned Dani as she frowned at Kade in displeasure.

"Uh, yeah," answered Kade. "You're swooping in like some hot shot."

"Actually, I think I'm doing a pretty good job," argued Dani.

"Except it's not your job, Dani. It's all of ours." Kade pointed out before he gestured to Graham, Cody and Anora.

Cody decided to speak up to see if he can help sort things out within the conversation.

"Well, if you ask me, there's always room for-"

"Oh, Cody, please, this doesn't really concern you," interrupted Dani angrily.

"Dani!" exclaimed Anora as she gave her older cousin a disapproving look. "Cody is only trying to-"

"This doesn't concern you either, Anora!" shouted Dani sharply as she glared at her little cousin. "So stay out of this, will you?"

Anora stepped back with a hurtful look upon her face. She had never been on the receiving of Dani's anger before, but now that she has, Anora couldn't help feeling scared. She also couldn't help, but feel a little hurt at what Dani had just said to her. Mimi bristled within Anora's arms as the Eevee glared at older female in anger. Rowan was also glaring up at Dani as the gecko Pokémon stood beside his young trainer. Digger had hid behind Anora with a frightened look etched on his face. Dani turned her attention back onto her older brothers, not realizing the damage she had done. Anora began to feel tears welling up within the corner of her eyes before she turned, and made her way towards the elevator with Rowan and Digger following her. Cody also had a sad look on his face before he turned and walked towards the fire pole, but not before he caught the last bit of the conversation.

"W-where's Dad? What's he say about this?" questioned Dani.

"You know Dad. He wants us to figure this out ourselves," answered Graham.

Cody grabbed his jacket off from the arm rest of the sofa before he slid down the fire pole to the garage. When he landed, Cody saw Heatwave standing in front of Blades with the drill in his hands. Chase and Boulder were standing behind him, while Blades stood away from Heatwave with a nervous expression.

"Hand over the claw, Blades," said Heatwave. "I promise you won't feel a thing."

"Cody, a little help, please," pleaded Blades as Cody walked up to stand beside him.

"This doesn't concern Cody," said Heatwave.

The Fire-bot didn't want Cody or Anora to get involved with this argument. But he quickly regretted his words when Cody looked at him, and the others in anger.

"Really? You guys, too?" asked Cody.

"Uh, we were just thinking that it might be best if the claw wasn't used so often," explained Boulder.

"Nobody had a problem when it was a big joke," argued Blades angrily. "But now that I'm saving the day..."

"Technically, you're not saving the day. You're assisting the day when the day was not requested assistance." Chase pointed out.

"That claw is staying right where it is," said Dani as everyone turned their attention on her, as she slid down from the fire pole. "Blades, we're going back out on patrol where we are appreciated."

Dani angrily marched her way towards the elevator to the helipad, while Blades smirked at the other Rescue Bots.

"Excuse me. I'm needed in the field."

Blades then followed after his partner, while the others watched them leave. Heatwave then turned to Cody, hoping that the boy would talk some sense to his sister.

"What are you gonna do about this, Cody?" asked Heatwave.

"Nothing," answered Cody with an angry frown. "Like everybody says, this doesn't concern me, right?"

Cody turned to walk away, but then stopped when he changed his mind. He looked back up at Heatwave again before he spoke.

"*sigh* Fine. I'll see what I can do." Cody then turned and followed after his sister. "Dani, hold on. I'll be your spotter."

Heatwave watched as Cody, Dani and Blades took the elevator up to the roof, before he felt something pounding against his ankle. He looked down and saw Rowan standing near his right foot.

"What is it?" asked Heatwave in annoyance.

Rowan answered by chirping a few things in his language, while pointing down at the floor they were standing on. Heatwave blinked in surprise at what the gecko Pokémon had said, along with Boulder, who shared a concern look with Chase. The three Rescue Bots had noticed the elevator two minutes ago going down into the bunker, before Heatwave had grabbed the drill to take off helicopter-bot's scoop claw. They had thought it had been Chief Burns going down into the bunker, but now realized that it had actually been an upset Anora and her Pokémon team. The Fire-bot quickly set aside the drill, before flipping a few switches on the control panel to lower the platform into the bunker.

"What could have caused Anora to be upset?" asked Boulder in a worried voice as they rode the lift down to the bunker.

"I don't know," said Heatwave with a shake of his head. "But whatever it is, we'd better find out."

They soon came to their destination. They began to look around the bunker to see if they could find Anora. Heatwave was about to look somewhere, when Rowan cried up at him. The Fire-bot looked down at the gecko Pokémon, and saw Rowan pointing towards the door that led into the communication room. Heatwave saw that the door to the communication room was slightly open to the point where a young human could walk through. Rowan quickly ran towards open door with Heatwave following close behind him. Once at the door, Heatwave opened it wider before stepping into the room. His audio receptors quickly picked up the sound of crying, before he turned towards the large computer. He then spotted Anora, who was sitting on the ground as she held her legs close against her chest. Mimi and Digger were sitting on either side of Anora as the tried to comfort her. Rowan walked up to his trainer with a concern expression upon his face. Heatwave walked towards Anora before stopping to kneel down.

"Anora?" voiced Heatwave in concern.

Anora hiccupped before she lifted her head up to look at him. Heatwave quickly noticed the tears running down her face, and began to feel a deep anger rising up inside him. He made sure to keep it in check before he began to speak to Anora in a gentle voice.

"Hey, why you crying?" he asked.

Anora sniffed before she wiped the tears from her face. Once Anora dried the tears from her eyes, she turned to look up at Heatwave again before she spoke.

"I got yelled at for crossing a line." She answered in a small voice.

"Was it Kade?" questioned Heatwave with a scowl.

"No," answered Anora with a shake of her head before she rested her chin on her knees. "It was Dani."

Heatwave was surprised at this information, before taking on a thoughtful expression. He had a feeling that something must have happened to cause Dani to shout at Anora.

"You mind telling me exactly what happened upstairs?"

Anora nodded before she began to retell what had went on upstairs within the living room. Heatwave listened intently to what Anora was saying and could help, but frown at the part when Dani said the exact words that he said up in the garage. Tensions had become high within the family ever since Blades and Dani had acquired that scoop claw from Doc Greene. It would've been a matter of time before everyone started lashing out at each other. Heatwave had promised that he would never lash out at Anora, not after what she had experienced back in her old hometown. But he guessed that Anora hadn't told her other relatives about her past yet.

' _Probably doesn't want to burden them with her own problems,_ ' thought Heatwave to himself.

Once Anora had finished her tale, Heatwave reached out with his right servo and placed a gentle finger on Anora's shoulder. Anora looked up at Heatwave, along with her Pokémon friends.

"Anora...I'm sure Dani didn't mean to yell at you," said Heatwave gently to the young human. "After all, as you said, we've all been a bit tense lately. It was only a matter of time before we started snapping at each other."

Anora sadly smiled up at Heatwave as she raised her hand right hand up, and touched the metal finger on her shoulder.

"I just wish that everyone could have worked this problem out in a calmer manner," said Anora gently.

Heatwave only nodded his head before he removed his finger from Anora's shoulders.

"Come on," said Heatwave as he stood back to his full height again. "Chase and Boulder are pretty worried about you. They're looking around for you in the bunker right now."

Anora nodded her head with a smile before she stood up, along with Heatwave. She followed the Fire-bot out of the communication room, with her Pokémon friends following right behind her.

* * *

With Dani, Cody and Blades, the trio were flying over a large forest as they searched for anyone who needed rescuing. As they flew a storm cloud appeared on the horizon as thunder and lightning rumbled within the air.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Cody," instructed Dani with a look of determination upon her face. "Okay. With luck, we can take care of any problem before Kade and Graham even learn about them."

"You know the saying. The whirly bird gets the worm," commented Blades.

"I liked you all better when you were on the same team," said Cody with a sigh.

"We're still a team, Cody," reassured Dani as she glanced over at her younger brother. "It's just...sometime Kade and Graham think that I can't do anything on my own."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," grumbled Cody.

He then turned away from Dani to glare out through window canopy, while resting his right cheek against his fist. Dani looked at her brother in befuddlement before speaking.

"What do you mean?"

"You kind of treat me the same way." Cody answered in a sad and angry voice.

"Oh, Cody, I do not," said Dani with a smile before it dropped. "Do I?"

"Yeah, you do," answered Cody as he turned to look at his older sister again. "And every time Kade or Graham make you mad, I have to stay out of your way. Not to mention that you yelled at Anora back home when she was trying to talk to you."

"You think I take my anger out on you and Anora?" asked Dani with a light frown.

"Cody speaks the truth," said Blades as he entered the conversation with a sad frown. "Take it from someone whose controls get a furious workout when you're mad."

Dani became surprised at this discovery, before remembering what she had done back at the Firehouse when she had yelled at Anora. Dani also remembered that Anora had a terrible life back in her old hometown, and that Anora's parents had been neglecting her. Dani became sick to her stomach at the realization, before she sadly looked at her brother and began to apologize.

"Cody, I'm sorry. I'll do better. I promise."

"Thanks," said Cody as he smiled at his older sister.

"And you, too, Blades," said Dani as she turned to gaze at the screen of her partner. "I'll go easier on the controls."

"Hmm. This conversation has been very cleansing, hasn't it?" said Blades with a smile.

Dani smiled back at her partner before frowning sadly as she thought about Anora.

' _I'll make sure to apologize to Anora too when we get back home,_ ' thought Dani firmly.

Suddenly, the trio heard the rumbling of thunder outside and Dani became worried.

"We'd better head back," she said. "Electrical storms and aeronautics do not mix."

Dani began to turn Blades back towards the Firehouse, but as she did so a bolt of lightning quickly shot out from the sky, and hit Blades in the tail rotor. Blades began to drop out of the sky as Dani and Cody began to panic.

"I'm losing altitude, hang on!" exclaimed Blades.

They began to drop further down towards the forest as Dani tried to call for help on her radio.

"Mayday. Mayday. Dad, Kade, Graham, is anyone there?"

* * *

Anora and her three Pokémon friends were in the garage with Heatwave, Boulder and Chase when she heard Dani's distress call. She quickly ran over to where the control panel to the lift was, before coming around to press one of the buttons to activate the communication line. Charlie had just entered the garage when he also heard the emergency call, and quickly ran over to Anora.

"Dani, this is Anora. What's going on?"

She was met with static before Charlie came forward and began to talk Dani.

"Dani. Dani. What's wrong?" asked Charlie.

Kade and Graham quickly slid down the fire pole, before they ran up to stand behind their father and cousin. Heatwave and his three team members quickly came over to hear what was going on, before Dani's voice spoke up from the communication line.

" _Hit by lightning...force to land...Cody's with me,_ " replied Dani through the static.

"What is your location?" asked Charlie in a calm yet serious voice.

For a moment, there was only static before Charlie tried to talk to Dani again.

"Dani, tell us where you are."

" _Ridgeline Cliff,_ " answered Dani.

A jolt of fear ran through everyone when they heard what Dani had said. Ridgeline Cliff was one of the most dangerous places for anyone on Griffin Rock to travel to.

"Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue!" shouted Heatwave.

Heatwave, Boulder and Chase quickly transformed into their vehicle modes. Kade and Graham climbed into their partners, while Charlie turned to look at his niece.

"Anora, you'll be riding with me," said Charlie.

Anora nodded before she grabbed her two Pokéballs and turned towards her Pokémon Team. "Rowan, Digger, return!"

Rowan and Digger were quickly called back into their Pokéballs before Mimi jumped up onto Anora's shoulders. Anora attached her Pokéballs onto her belt before jumping into the Chase's passenger's seat. Once she buckled in her seatbelt, the three doors to the garage quickly burst open, and the three rescue vehicle drove out as they headed to Ridgeline Cliff.

* * *

The storm continued to roar overhead as Dani and Cody quickly got out of Blades to check on the damage he had sustained from the lightning strike. His tail rotor was singed as smoke rose up from where it had burned.

"Don't worry," said Blades with reassurance. "I'm sure it looks worse than it feels."

Dani and Cody stepped back as Blades transformed into his bot mode. When he had fully transformed, Blades let out a small yelp of pain before he turned to look down at Dani and Cody.

"Actually, no. It hurts."

Dani and Cody shared a worried look with each other before they attention back onto Blades.

"Just take it easy, Blades," said Cody.

"Yeah, h-help will be here soon," reassured Dani.

Thunder crashes above the trio before a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck a tree. The tree instantly caught on fire and began to burn. The sparks of the fire also caused the rest of the trees to burn. The fire grew as it began to surround the trio, thus trapping them near the wall of the cliff.

"We can't stay here," said Cody before he looked up at his sister. "Which way to the road?"

Dani looked around before turning her gaze up towards the tall cliff in front of them.

"Uh, maybe we should ride out the fire inside Blades," suggested Dani.

"*sigh* I can handle the heat, but you two would bake inside me like snickerdoodles," said Blades.

"So that cliff is our only way out?" asked Cody.

"We don't have the equipment to scale it," said Dani.

Cody turned his attention onto the scoop claw that was still attached to Blades. An idea quickly came to him when he saw the scoop claw.

"Sure we do," said Cody.

Cody and Dani got back inside Blades before the Helicopter-bot extended the rope that was attached to his scoop claw. He began to swing the scoop claw in circle before throwing it up towards the top of the cliff. Luckily it got caught between two large rocks, which helped brace it. Blades gave a few tugs to see if the claw was secured before he got ready climb.

"Here we go," said Blades. "Activate the winch."

Cody handed the remote control to his sister, but Dani only smile as she gently pushed the control back to her brother.

"You do it," she said.

Cody looked at her sister in surprise before smiling. He hit the bottom button to activate the winch as Blades began to climb up the cliff. As he did, the screw began to come lose on the scoop claw. luckily, the trio soon made it to the top before the screw came off. Blades teetered on the edge of the cliff for a moment, but quickly regained his balance.

"Everyone alright?" asked Blades.

"Yes," answered Dani. "Nice job, Blades."

"Yeah, but now what?" asked Cody as he pointed down below them, "Look!"

Dani gasped as they all looked down to see a large fire burning below them. The flames completely engulfed the forest below the cliff.

"Well, that's a problem," said Blades.

Dani tried radio again to call for help.

"Dad, do you read? Kade? Graham?" The only response she got was static from her radio. "That power surge must have fried it."

"I'll try flying again," said Blades.

He transformed back into his helicopter mode and activated his rotors. Unfortunately he wasn't able to gain much altitude as his tail rotor wasn't too damaged to respond.

"No, Blades. Stop! You're hurt!" exclaimed Cody.

Blades landed back down on the cliff with a groan of defeat. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Dani as she and Cody took off their flight helmets. "Everything will be alright."

She then turned to look out the canopy window. "The team will find us."

* * *

The rescue team raced down the dirt trail as they headed towards Ridgeline Cliff. Anora quickly noticed the fire ahead of them, and became worried before she turned her attention onto Chase.

"Chase, do you have a visual on where Blades, Dani and Cody might be?" she asked.

Chase quickly responded by showing a holoscreen image of where Blades was located. It showed Blades perched on the cliff in his helicopter mode.

"I see them," said Charlie.

"Looks like they're safe for now," voiced Anora.

Charlie only nodded his head before activating the com-link. "Heatwave, Kade, lead the way."

Heatwave and his team came to a halt before the Fire-bot spoke to his three team members.

"You heard the chief, bots. Let's grow some legs."

The three Rescue Bots quickly transformed before Heatwave began to spray water on the fire that blocked their way. Boulder and Chase followed behind their leader as they climbed up the steep hill.

' _Dani. Cody. Blades, please be okay,_ ' thought Anora desperately.

* * *

Back up on the cliff, Dani and Cody began to sweat as the heat of the fire grew intense. Cody had taken off his jacket to relieve himself of the heat, but it wasn't doing much good as he and Dani panted inside Blades.

"Now I know how the snickerdoodles feel," said Dani between heavy pants.

"Blades, you might have to transform so we can make a run for the road." Cody said the helicopter-bot.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I can't move." Blades said sadly to his two human friends. "I must be more damaged than I thought."

A burnt branch hit the Helicopter-bot's glass canopy as the two siblings looked up to see the flames coming closer. Cody and Dani held hands as they prepared for the worse. Suddenly, a few droplets of water splashed onto the glass canopy before a larger spray of water cascaded around them as it put out the fire. Heat and smoke billowed up from the ground before Heatwave, Chase and Boulder appeared in front of the trio. Charlie's face appeared on Helicopter-bot's monitor, alongside Anora and Mimi.

" _Is everyone alright?_ " asked Charlie.

Dani let out a relieved sigh as she and Cody let go of each other's hands.

"We are, thanks to Blades," said Dani.

"But he's injured, Dad. Bad." Cody said in a serious voice. "He can't transform."

"He won't need to," said Heatwave.

Then he, Chase and Boulder lifted Blades off the ground and began to carry their team member down the hill, and all the way back to the firehouse. Once at the firehouse, Blades was set down on the garage floor. Heatwave and his team members transformed back to their vehicle modes as they let their human partners out. Dani and Cody also exited out Blades as Anora quickly ran over to them with Mimi sitting on her right shoulder. She embraced her two cousins, who quickly embraced her back before they all pulled away from each other.

"Thank goodness you two are okay," voiced Anora.

"Same here," said Dani before she knelt down to be at Anora's height. "I was scared that I wouldn't be able to get a chance to apologize to you."

"Apologize for what?" asked Anora, though she knew what Dani was about to say.

"For...yelling at you earlier," answered Dani with a look of regret on her face. "I didn't mean to take my anger out on you, it just that..."

"Dani," interrupted Anora gently as she gave her cousin a soft smile. "That really doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you three are all home."

Dani smiled at Anora before the two cousins shared another hug with each other. Dani was thankful that she was able to live another day and promised herself to never yell at Anora again.

* * *

The next day, Cody, Anora and their three Pokémon friends were all in the bunker with Heatwave, Chase and Boulder. They were all watching the TV together as Dani was being interviewed by Huxley. Anora sat on Heatwave's right shoulder with Mimi sitting in her lap, while Rowan sat beside her. Digger was on the floor as he stood beside Cody, who sat crouched on the floor.

" _Dani, how did you feel being a rescuer in need of rescue?_ " asked Huxley before he held the microphone towards Dani.

" _I felt...lucky to be a part of such a brave family of heroes,_ " Dani answered with a smile. " _And that includes my little brother, Cody, and my little cousin, Anora._ "

Anora and Cody smiled as they all stared at the TV.

"Thanks, Dani," said Cody to the TV.

" _And we couldn't do any of what we do without our amazing, amazing rescue vehicles,_ " added Dani in her interview.

Boulder nudged Heatwave lightly with his elbow, while making sure that he didn't knock Anora, Mimi and Rowan off from the Fire-bot's shoulder.

"See that, Heatwave? We're officially appreciated."

"She could have mentioned us by name," said Heatwave with a grumble.

"Don't worry, Heatwave," said Anora with a smile. "Some day, when the time is right, the people of Griffin Rock will get to know you guys like we did."

Heatwave looked at Anora and only offered her a smile. Chase turned when he heard the familiar footsteps of a certain Helicopter-Bot walking towards them.

"Blades, how are you feeling?" asked Chase.

"Much better, thank you," answered Blades as he walked up to the group. "Spent an hour in the stasis pod and I'm ready for action."

"Only an hour?" asked Anora curiously.

"Then where have you been all afternoon?" asked Cody as he walked over to Blades.

"Dani and I were retrieving the scoop claw from the cliff," answered Blades.

"Oh no," groaned Anora.

Heatwave let out a sigh of exasperation, while Boulder looked at Blades nervously.

"Oh, you're still gonna use that thing?" asked Boulder.

"Only when we need it," replied Blades in reassurance. "Which hopefully won't be too often. That claw is so uncomfortable."

"And you know what else? You're waist line looks better too." Heatwave joked with a smile.

"Thank you for noticing," said Blades.

Everyone began to laugh before Cody left the bunker. Anora followed Cody after Heatwave set her and her two Pokémon friends down on the ground. The two cousins and three Pokémon were all outside as they met up with the rest of the Burns family on the basketball court. Anora's Pokémon and Sky all sat on the sidelines as they watched their two human partners play a game of basketball with their family, thus ending another exciting day on Griffin Rock.

To be continued

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review to tell me what you think of it.


	15. Squirtle the Trickster part 1

Rescue Bots in the World of Pokémon

Here's the next chapter of my story. Sorry for the long wait everyone, I got distracted by a few things, not to mention I was having a little bit of trouble in planning out the plot of this chapter.

avatoa: No problem, I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far.

Unknown Guest: You really want to see Litten and Riolu, huh? Well I'll make sure to put those two Pokémon into the story. As for Litten being a female, well her last evolution form is going to be a fakemon branch evolution. Honestly, I can't really imagine a female version of Incineroar.

Okay, so the votes are all in and Squirtle has won to be Kade's Pokémon partner.

"Talking"

" _Com-Link_ " or " _Monitor Screen_ "

"(Pokémon Speech)" when they're either alone with each other, or if they're with the Rescue Bots.

Chapter 15: Squirtle, the trickster Part 1

Two days have passed after the team saved Dani, Blades and Cody from the forest fire. Since then, things have become quiet around the Firehouse and on Griffin Rock. But that was all about to change when the ferry to the island had arrived at the docks. A few cars drove off of the ferry, while a few people waited for their turn to disembark. After the cars drove down the dock and onto the street, the people began to walk down onto the dock. As the last person got off, a small figure was appeared from around the corner of the railing, while looking around to make sure that none of humans saw it.

The figure was a small light blue turtle that walked on two short legs. It had reddish/purple eyes, and a slightly hooked upper lip. It had short blue arms with three pointed digits, along with three toe digits on its feet. It had a long blue tail that curled inwards at the end. The rest of its body was encased by a hard shell that was brown on top, and pale yellow on the bottom with a thick white line separating the two parts of the shell.

This small turtle was actually a water type Pokémon that had snuck abroad the ferry without anyone realizing it. The turtle looked around to make sure that the coast was clear. It smirked with glee before it ran off of the ferry and onto the dock. It came to a stop as it looked at the city that stood out in front of it, while crossing its arms over its pale yellow chest. It chuckled to itself before it began to make its way into the city with a smirk upon its face.

* * *

At the Firehouse, everyone was doing their own thing as it was a slow day for the family of heroes. Anora and Cody were down in the bunker with the Rescue Bots. Anora was brushing Mimi's fur as she sat on one of the smaller crates, while Mimi sat in her lap with a content look upon her face. Digger sat on the ground close beside his trainer, while curling himself up for a quick nap. Rowan was sitting on the ground as he leaned himself up against the crate that Anora was sitting on. The little gecko Pokémon had his hands behind his head with his eyes closed shut. It looked as if he was sleeping, but he was actually still aware of his surroundings.

Cody was reading one of his history books for his homework assignment that was due for next week, while he sat on another crate that stood in front of Anora. Heatwave was practicing his fighting moves as he delivered powerful punches to his wooden training post. Chase was reading through some police code books as he study the rules and regulations within them. Boulder was also reading a book, which held information about Earth and discovering many interesting things within its pages. Blades was sitting in front of the TV as he shifted through the channels to see if there was anything interesting to watch. He soon came to a channel that caught his attention.

"What's this channel about?" asked Blades as he stared at the screen of the TV.

Anora and Cody heard him before they got up from their seats. Anora placed the brush down on the crate before carrying Mimi within her arms, while Cody carried his history book underneath his right arm. Digger and Rowan also became interested as they quickly stood up to follow after their Pokémon Trainer. They walked over to where Blades was sitting on the sofa until they stood beside him as they turned their attention towards the TV to see what helicopter-bot was looking at. Anora blinked in surprise when she saw that Blades had stumbled upon a channel where two trainers were battling each other with two different Pokémon facing off with one another. They were within a large stadium as a giant crowd of people sat cheering for the two Pokémon trainers battled against each other. The other three Rescue Bots became curious as to what Blades was watching before they made their way over to stand near the sofa.

"What are those two humans and Pokémon doing?" asked Boulder curiously.

"Looks like they're getting into a Pokémon battle," answered Cody.

"Pokémon battle?" echoed Heatwave.

"A Pokémon Battle is when two trainers battle each other with their Pokémon partners." Anora answered as she looked up at the Fire-bot behind her. "And I think that this footage is being filmed within the Kalos Region, where the Pokémon Battle competition is being held."

"You mean people use Pokémon to battle each other for sport?" questioned Boulder with an upset look on his face.

"Why, I never," spoke Chase with a frown of disapproval upon his face. "Humans forcing Pokémon to battle each other out of frustration is unjust and uncalled for."

"So...do humans make Pokémon battle *gulp* to the death?" questioned Blades with a nervous expression.

"No, they don't, Blades," answered Anora with a shake of her head. "It's kind of like how people compete in Boxing or Martial Art tournaments. They fight each other until they're knocked out or faint when they're completely exhausted. There are some Pokémon who battle each other to prove they're stronger than others, while there are other Pokémon that don't like to battle each other unless they have no choice."

"Pokémon Battling kind of sounds like how gladiators fought within the city of Kaon back on Cybertron," muttered Heatwave as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Except trainers don't let their Pokémon battle to the death, right?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Anora as she turned to look up at Heatwave. "That's against Pokémon Battling rules and regulations. If any person discovers that a trainer has been abusing or mistreating their Pokémon then they'd be thrown into jail and stripped of their Pokémon licence."

"But you're also Pokémon trainer, Anora," said Boulder as he looked down at the young human with an uneasy expression upon his face. "Does that mean you'll be taking up Pokémon Battling, too?"

Anora blinked up at Boulder in surprise when he asked her that question before looking down at the floor. She had an unsure expression upon her features with her eyes staring down at Mimi, who looked up at her. After a moment of silence, Anora finally spoke in a unconfident voice.

"To be honest...I'm not really sure," answered Anora with a shake of her head. "Sure I'm a Pokémon Trainer now, but in the beginning all I wanted was for me and Mimi to stay together. I haven't really figured out what I want to do with my life."

"But you love Pokémon, don't you?" questioned Cody in a gentle voice.

"Well...yes," answered Anora as she looked at her younger cousin. "It's just that...there are so many paths that a Pokémon Trainer could take and choose from."

"You mean there are different paths that Pokémon Trainers can take?" asked Blades curiously.

Anora nodded before she began to explain. "You see, Pokémon Trainers come in all different types and classes. There are lots of Trainer Classes to choose from and I believe there is one type of class that you guys might be interested in."

"And what would that class, be?" asked Chase curiously.

"Pokémon Ranger class," answered Anora with a smile.

"I've heard of Pokémon Rangers," said Cody with a smile. "They're trainers that help protect nature and wild Pokémon, while also helping travelers who are lost or injured."

"That's right," said Anora with a nod. "Pokémon Rangers are kind of like rescue workers. Back then, Pokémon rangers only used plant type Pokémon to help them in this rescue missions. But the rules were changed for the Pokémon Rangers a few years back. So the Pokémon Rangers now carry a team of Pokémon that are of different types."

"Fascinating," mussed Chase as he and the other Rescue Bots became interested in the subject.

"There have also been reports of Pokémon Rescue Squads being formed in the Sinnoh Region," added Anora as she gazed up at the Rescue Bots. "And a lot of other rescue teams use Pokémon to help them in emergences that might pop up unexpectedly."

"So Pokémon can be used to help in rescues too?" asked Blades curiously.

Anora nodded her head at the Helicopter-bot before Heatwave spoke up as he gazed intently down at Anora with a deep frown upon his face.

"Still, I don't want to see you battling other trainers for your own enjoyment, alright?"

Anora, Mimi and Cody looked up at Heatwave in surprise, along with Rowan and Digger. Chase, Boulder and Blades gave their leader a confused expression when he said those words. Anora was about to open her mouth to say something when the alarm within the Firehouse suddenly blared out. Cody and Anora quickly ran over to the miniature screen before Anora pressed one of the buttons. The screen turned on to show Chief Burns, who had a serious expression upon his face.

"Uncle Charlie, what's going on?" asked Anora with a concerned look on her face.

" _We got a call about a Pokémon running amuck downtown,_ " answered Chief Burns.

Cody raised an eyebrow at what his Dad had just said before he spoke again. "What kind of Pokémon?"

" _They said that this Pokémon was a little blue turtle,_ " replied Chief Burns.

"Sounds like a Squirtle," said Anora as she and Cody shared a look with each other. "They're a water type Pokémon and one of the Starter Pokémon within the Kanto Region."

"Why would a Squirtle be here on Griffin Rock?" asked Cody with a confused expression.

"I could be a wild Squirtle," suggested Anora with a thoughtful expression upon her face. "There have been sightings of wild Squirtle living in groups on uninhabited islands."

" _Whatever the case maybe, we still need to catch that Pokémon before it causes any trouble,_ " said Charlie firmly.

Heatwave turned to his team members. "Rescue Bot...Roll to the rescue!"

The Rescue Bots made their way towards the lift, while Cody, Anora and their Pokémon friends headed towards the elevator. They quickly piled in before Cody pressed the button to head up to the third floor of the Firehouse. The older Burns siblings and Chief Burns quickly entered the garage, where the Rescue Bots were waiting for them in their vehicle modes. Kade had a sour expression on his face as he got into Heatwave's cab. He quickly sat down within the driver's seat as he buckled up his seatbelt.

"This is just great," grumbled Kade. "Why did this problem have to happen today of all days?"

"Oh, stop complaining," said Heatwave from the monitor screen as he glared at his human partner. "Whatever you were doing couldn't be that important."

Kade was about to open his mouth to argue before he let out a yelp as Heatwave suddenly drove out of the garage faster than usual. Boulder and Chase followed behind their leader, while Blades followed his team members through the air.

* * *

Back in the Firehouse, Cody, Anora and the Pokémon quickly made their way into the Command Center. Cody sat down in the Command Center's chair, while Anora stood beside him near the left side of the chair with Mimi sitting on her shoulder. Rowan had jumped up onto the back of the chair as he gazed at the screen monitors over Cody's head. Digger sat on a stool, which was at the height where he was able to see the monitor screens. The group watch as the rescue team made their way downtown to where the Squirtle was said to have been sighted.

" _Any sign of our suspect, Cody?_ " asked Charlie as he appeared on the monitor screen.

"Nothing so far," answered Cody with a shake of his head.

"Wait a sec," said Anora when her eyes caught something on one of the monitors. "Cody, zoom in on the left monitor."

Cody did as Anora asked and had the camera on the left monitor zoom in closer. As it did, the monitor showed a fruit stand with a blue turtle chomping on some bananas, apples and grapes.

"Squirtle spotted," said Cody. "It's at a fruit stand near Arsenal."

" _Copy that,_ " answered Charlie with a nod.

* * *

The Rescue Bots quickly drove towards their destination before coming to a stop near the fruit stand. The Burns family got out of their rescue vehicles and began walking towards the fruit stand. Kade walked up to the fruit stand before stopping as he looked with a frown upon his face when he didn't see the Squirtle.

"Cody, where exactly is the turtle that you and Anora spotted on the monitors?" asked Kade through the com-link.

Anora was the one to reply to Kade's question. " _Well...the Squirtle should be..._ "

Suddenly, Kade heard something shifting behind him and quickly turned to see the Pokémon that they had been looking for, before the Squirtle opened its mouth and shot a water gun attack in his face. Kade let out a surprise cry before the Squirtle stopped its attack to smirk at him. Kade glare at the Pokémon as water dripped down from his hair and face.

" _Right behind you,_ " finished Anora.

"Yeah, I noticed," grumbled Kade sarcastically.

* * *

Anora, Cody and the three Pokémon stared at the screen for a moment before Rowan burst out laughing, along with Mimi and Digger. Anora held a hand up to her mouth as she tried to muffle her own giggles, while Cody couldn't help laughing at seeing his older brother drenched in water.

* * *

Graham, Dani and Heatwave couldn't help laughing at what had just happened to Kade, while Chief Burns only smiled in amusement. Kade let out a growl before he lunged forward to grab the Squirtle. The water Pokémon quickly jumped up and out of the fruits that it was hiding in, while Kade fell into the fruit pile. The Squirtle landed on top of Kade's head, thus causing his face to go deeper into the fruit pile before bouncing off of Kade and landing on the ground. The Squirtle then turned and began to dash down the street with incredible speed. Charlie, Dani, Graham and the Rescue Bots all stared after the little Pokémon in astonishment before Boulder spoke.

"Wow, for a little guy he sure moves fast."

"Well that thing better run," growled Kade as he straightened up to stand at his full height again. "Cause when I catch that annoying pest, it is so going to regret coming here to Griffin Rock."

"If we can catch it," said Charlie before he activated the com-link on his shirt collar. "Cody, do you or Anora have a visual on where our escapee might be?"

" _Checking,_ " answered Cody over the com-link

Charlie turned back to look at his team members. "Alright everyone, we'll have to split up to find our runaway trickster. Make sure you all have your com-links on in case any of you find that Squirtle."

With that, the rescue team members quickly split up to look for the water type Pokémon. Dani and Blades took to the air to get a bird's eye view of the city as they tried to see if they could find the Squirtle. So far they weren't having any luck in spotting the little blue turtle.

"We can't seem to find it Dad," said Dani with a light frown on her face. "It might be hiding somewhere that we aren't able to have a clear visual of it."

" _This is going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack,_ " said Graham as his face appeared on Helicopter-bot's screen.

"Needle in a...what?" echoed Blades with confused look on his face.

" _Needle in a haystack,_ " answered Anora with a smile. " _It means that searching for the Squirtle is going to be extremely difficult._ "

* * *

"You're telling me," grumbled Kade as he and Heatwave drove down the street. "I haven't seen any sign of the pipsqueak anywhere."

" _Maybe you just need an extra set of eyes in the sky,_ " said Anora as an idea came into her head. " _Dani, send out Sky. She can help you guys look for the Squirtle._ "

"How can one little bird help find a little turtle?" questioned Kade with an annoyed expression upon his face.

" _Sky can help by looking in smaller places where the Squirtle could be hiding in,_ " answered Anora. " _Sky can also get into spaces that even you guys can't get into._ "

* * *

"Well it's worth a shot," said Dani with a shrug of her shoulders.

Blades stopped to hover in the air before Dani grabbed Sky's Pokéball from her belt and called out her Pokémon partner. Sky quickly materialized onto the headrest of the passenger's seat before she stretched her wings out, while chirping in relief at finally being let out of her Pokéball. Once Sky was done stretching herself out, she turned her attention onto Dani with curious look upon her face.

"We're going to need your help today, Sky," said Dani. "We're looking for a Squirtle that's running around town. Do you think you can try and find him?"

Sky puffed her chest out as a determined expression appeared on her face before chirping her answer at Dani.

"She says 'You can count on me'," translated Blades before he opened his glass canopy.

Sky quickly flew out of the cockpit and began her search for the Squirtle that the rescue team was looking for. The little Pidgey flew down towards the city and began to look around, while making sure to avoid people and cars in the process. Sky searched each alley in hopes of finding the Squirtle for her human partner. It was in one particular alley that Sky had found the turtle Pokémon. She was just flying through the alleyway when she spotted something blue hiding behind a few crates. Sky quietly landed on the ground before taking a hope forward to see a blue tail sticking out between the crates. The Pidgey cocked her head to the side for a moment before bending forward to get a closer look at the tail. She then decided to see if this was the Squirtle that she had been sent to look for.

Sky slowly inched her head forward...and gave the blue tail a sharp peck with her beak. What happened next cause Sky to flap her wings around in shock and surprise. The Squirtle suddenly jumped ten feet up out of its hiding place, while yelling out in surprise and pain. The turtle landed on the ground again before it turned to glare at Sky, while raising its right fist up to shake it in front of the Pidgey.

"(Hey! What's the big idea bird-brain?)" The Squirtle shouted in anger.

"(Hey! Who you calling 'Bird-brain', turtle?)" Sky exclaimed angrily as she puffed her feathers out in annoyance.

"(Well since you're the only one here, that makes you a Bird-brain,)" answered the Squirtle with a smirk on its face.

Sky let out a growl, but quickly calmed down before she started talking to the Squirtle again. "(Listen you blue turtle, you're under arrest for trespassing on Griffin Rock Island!)"

"(Keh...give me a break,)" grumbled the Squirtle as it turned from Sky while folding its hands behind its head. "(I just came to this island to have a little fun.)"

"(That's no excuse for disturbing the peace of this city.)"

"(Ugh...don't tell me that you're one of those goodie-too-shoe Pokémon who work along-side human officers.)

Sky puffed out her feathers in anger at what the Squirtle had just said. This Pokémon was just as infuriating as Dani's older brother.

"(So what if I am?)"

The Squirtle let out a scoff before it gave Sky a smirk. "(Then you're pretty much a pathetic excuse of a used-to-be wild Pokémon.)"

That was the straw that broke the camels back. With a cry, Sky flew at the Squirtle and began to peck the turtle repeatedly on the head. The Squirtle let out a yelp of pain before it tried to protect itself by quickly disappearing into his shell. Sky continued to peck even when Squirtle was hiding inside his shell for she was quite miffed at what the turtle had just called her. After a while, the rescue team arrived and were surprised to see Sky pecking furiously at Squirtle's shell.

"Whoa, what's gotten in to your bird Dani?" questioned Kade as he and the other rescue team members got out of their rescue vehicles.

"I'm not sure," answered Dani with a shrug.

Sky continued to peck at the Squirtle's shell for a moment before squawking in surprise when the shell began to spin. The shell quickly flipped over before it rapidly spun like a top towards where the Burn's family was. The family became tense and the Rescue Bots were about to transform to protect their human partners, when the shell suddenly bounced up from the ground to hover a few feet in front of Kade's face. Then, without warning, the Squirtle popped out of its shell with a sly smirk on its face before using water gun to spray in Kade's face again. Kade let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden attack, while everyone only stared in surprise. That distraction gave the Squirtle time to stop its attack, land back on the ground and take off in a mad dash down the street again. Kade slumped forward with an annoyed expression upon his face. Graham and Dani couldn't help but laugh at their old brother's predicament, while Charlie spoke to Cody and Anora to tell them that they had lost the Squirtle again.

To be continued

And here you go, I hope you all review and tell me what you think about the chapter.

White Hunter, howling out to you and creativity!


	16. Squirtle the Trickster part 2

Rescue Bots in the World of Pokémon

Here's the next chapter of my crossover story. Sorry for the long wait everyone. I was having a little bit of trouble in how the chapter would progress. I hope you all love this chapter and leave a review to tell me what you think of it. Enjoy the new chapter everyone.

pokemonsora01: Who knows, Anora or one of her family members might get a shiny Pokémon. As for Anora getting into a Pokémon Battle and Heatwave being angry at her, well I have a plan for that one. You just have to keep reading to find out what it is.

Guest review: I couldn't agree more.

"Normal Talk"

' _Thoughts_ '

" _Com-link, Monitor screen_ "

"(Pokémon Talk)"

Chapter 16: Squirtle, the trickster Part 2

The rescue team spent the whole day trying to find the Squirtle prankster, but every time they found the Pokémon, it would slip out of their grasp and run away from them again. But not before the water Pokémon sprayed a water gun attack in Kade's face, which irritated the older Burns sibling to no end. They decided to call it a day after that as they were unable to find the Squirtle for it had disappeared after making many confusing turns, which the Burns family weren't able to keep track of after a while. The sun was slowly setting as the rescue team drove back to the Firehouse and into the garage, where Anora, Cody and Anora's Pokémon team were waiting for them. Kade was the first one to jump out of Heatwave's cab with look of frustration on his face.

"This is why I don't like Pokémon," groused Kade as he marched towards the elevator. "They're nothing, but annoying little pests that attack you for no good reason."

"Actually, Kade, it looked like that Squirtle was trying to get you riled up." Anora corrected as she and Cody watch Kade walk past them.

"In which that little guy succeeded, so no surprise there." Dani said after she, Graham and Charlie got out of their Rescue Bots.

"Whatever," grumbled Kade as he entered the elevator and let the doors close behind him.

Everyone watched as the elevator ascended up to the second floor of the Firehouse in silence for a moment before Anora spoke up again.

"I get the feeling that Kade's pride has been knocked down a few pegs."

Mimi, Rowan and Digger nodded their heads in agreement, along with the Burns family. The Rescue Bots, who had transformed back to Bot-mode, turned their gazes on Anora with confused expression upon their faces.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Blades curiously.

"She means that Kade's ego was damaged by that Squirtle today," answered Dani with a smirk.

"I would say that he pretty much deserves it," said Heatwave with a smirk. "His ego needs to be deflated or else it might make his head pop someday."

Heatwaves comment caused Anora, her three Pokémon friends and a few of the Burns family members to laugh.

"Alright team, let's get some rest," spoke Charlie as he called everyone's attention towards him. "Tomorrow we'll see if we can find that Squirtle again within the city."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before they separated from each other. The Burns family headed towards the stairs that led up to the kitchen, and the Rescue Bots made their way towards the lift. Heatwave was about to follow his team members when Anora suddenly stopped him.

"Um...Heatwave," said Anora as the Fire-bot turned to look down at her. "I was wondering if you and I could talk for a minute."

"What about?" asked Heatwave.

"About...what you said this morning before you guys went off to chase that Squirtle around town."

Heatwave thought for a moment before he remembered what he said to Anora back in the bunker. He let out a sigh as he frowned down at Anora in slight annoyance.

"Anora, if this is about me ordering you not take up Pokémon Battles..." Anora held her hands up to stop Heatwave from finishing his sentence.

"I just want to understand why you don't want me to do Pokémon Battles," explained Anora gently.

Heatwave blinked in surprise before relaxing as he knelt down in front of Anora. He lowered his right hand to the floor for Anora and her Pokémon team members to hop on before lifting his hand up again as he raised it to his left shoulder. Anora and her Pokémon friends settled onto Heatwave's shoulder before the Fire-bot turned and headed towards the garage door. Boulder, Blades and Chase watched as Heatwave opened the garage door and walked outside with Anora.

"He's really grown attached to Anora." Blades whispered once Heatwave was outside and out of earshot.

"I know," replied Boulder as he looked at his two team mates. "I guess she must have a really has a positive effect on Heatwave."

Chase silently nodded his head in agreement, along with Blades. The three Rescue Bots then turned towards the lift and headed down to the bunker.

* * *

Outside, Heatwave had walked towards the back of the Firehouse where the trees were able to hide him, Anora and her three Pokémon friends. He stopped and looked around for a moment to make sure that no one was watching before lifting his hand up to his shoulder, with Anora and her Pokémon friends jumped onto it again. Heatwave placed his four passengers down on the ground before he sat down cross-legged in front of them.

"Okay, now we can talk about these Pokémon Battles without anyone interrupting us," said Heatwave calmly.

Anora nodded before she sat down on the grassy ground. Mimi crawled into her human friend's lap, while Digger sat near Anora's left side and Rowan stood near her right side.

"Heatwave, why do you not want me to take up Pokémon Battles?" asked Anora gently.

Heatwave hesitated for a moment before he let out a sigh of defeat. He then began to answer Anora's question.

"The reason why I don't want you to take up Pokémon Battles is that...I don't want you to get hurt."

Anora looked up at Heatwave in surprise and confusion. "You're worried about me get hurt? Heatwave, hardly anyone gets hurt within a Pokémon Battle."

"Maybe so, but I still don't want to take the risk of seeing you or one of your Pokémon team members getting injured...or worse."

Anora stared up at Heatwave intently before she stood up with Mimi held in her arms. She walked over to Heatwave before coming to stand near his right knee. She gentle placed her left hand on the metal knees in hopes of comforting the Fire-bot.

"Heatwave...is there a reason why you're so protective of me and Cody?" asked Anora with a soft frown imprinted on her face.

Heatwave stared down at Anora for a moment. He was a little hesitant in answering her question and wasn't sure if he should reveal to her about his past just yet. After a while, he spoke in a soft voice that held a deep sadness within its tone.

"There are a lot of things about my past that I'm not quite ready to tell you yet, Anora." He then leaned forward and placed a gently a hand on Anora's shoulders. "All I can tell you is that...I don't want anything to happen to you."

Anora smiled sadly up at Heatwave as she leaned against the Fire-bot's hand, while placing her left hand on Heatwave's large thumb. There was a comfortable silence between the young human and Fire-bot for a moment before Anora spoke up.

"Heatwave...do you think we could make a compromise with each other?" asked Anora shyly.

"Compromise?" repeated Heatwave with a befuddled expression upon his face.

"It's an agreement or a settlement of a dispute that is reached by two or more people making concession with each other," explained Anora gently.

Heatwave frowned in thought for a moment before pulling his hand back and placed it in his lap again. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Okay," said Anora before she took in a deep and began to explain her idea to him. "What if I promise to never to take up Pokémon Battles except if it's in self-defence?"

Heatwave eyes widened slightly and he was about to open his mouth to argue, but Anora stopped him once again by gently placing her hand on his knee the once again.

"Heatwave, I know that you and the other Rescue Bots will always try your best in protecting me and my relatives. But there might be times when you're not there to protect me. I might end up somewhere that you aren't able to reach me or in a space where you can't fit."

Heatwave frowned as he thought over what Anora had just said. He hated to admit it, but Anora had a point about him and the rest of team members not always being there to protect her.

He begrudgingly let out a sigh of defeat before he spoke. "Alright, you can only battle against wild Pokémon or other trainers who are threatening you, you go that?"

"Cross my heart," replied Anora as she removed her hand from Heatwave's knee and made an 'X' across her chest.

Heatwave nodded before he uncrossed his legs and stood up into a kneeling position. He then lowered his hand for Anora and her Pokémon friends climb on. Once they were all settled onto his hand, Heatwave stood up and began to walk back to the Firehouse. As he walked, Heatwave glanced down at Anora for a second and couldn't help, but smile down at the young human that he held in his large hand. He watched as Mimi climbed up onto Anora's shoulders and nuzzled against her right cheek, while Rowan and Digger laughed at the sight.

' _She really is something special,_ ' thought Heatwave as he turned his gaze up to look forward again.

* * *

The next day, the team decided to continue their search for the Squirtle. They had woke up early and set out to search down town, while Cody and Anora were up in the Command Center. Cody was in his usual seat, while Anora stood behind him with Mimi on her shoulders. Rowan and Digger were sleeping together on the floor as they weren't early rises like the Burns family members. Anora and Cody watched the monitor screens as the rescue team had split up once again to find the troublesome water type Pokémon.

"How long do you think it will take for them to find it this time?" asked Cody as he looked up at Anora with a curious expression upon his face.

"I don't really know," answered Anora with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm guessing that it might take a while for them to find it. But I guessing that Kade will probably encounter the Squirtle again quicker than the others."

Cody looked up at his cousin in confusion: "How come?"

"Well...I have a feeling that the Squirtle might have come to like Kade as someone to pull pranks on. After all, Kade is kind of...well, you know."

Cody couldn't help but chuckle as he understood what Anora was getting at and he had to agree. Sometimes Kade can be a bit trying and that can grate on anyone's nerves. Charlie's image appeared on the monitor's center screen as he spoke to his son and niece.

" _Any sign of our mischievous turtle?_ "

"Nothing so far dad," answered Cody as he looked at each of the monitor screens in front of him.

" _Hopefully this search won't take too long,_ " grumbled Kade as he appeared on the left monitor screen. " _I've got important things that I need to do today._ "

Anora and Mimi gave Kade a deadpanned look at what he just said. What could be more important than looking for a Pokémon that might cause trouble for the town?

* * *

In a quietest part of town, where only a few people walked around, a Pokémon was sleeping on a small rock with a content expression upon its face. This Pokémon was a little cat called Litten, a wild Pokémon that didn't like to be around humans very much. Unlike the usual black Litten, the fur of this little cat Pokémon was pure white. It also had two red-orange stripes around each of its legs, and two horizontal stripes with a vertical strip going across them on its forehead. Its lower face was cover in red-orange fur with a large tuff of fur on each cheek. The Litten also had a fluffier tail than the original tail of a Litten and it had a thicker ruff of fur around its neck.

The Litten let a yawn as it stretched itself out upon the rock, while enjoying the warmth of the sun. The Litten slept peacefully for a moment before it was suddenly startled awake by a cold blast of water. The Litten let out a yowl of surprise before turning towards the source of the cold water and growled in anger at what it saw. Standing a few feet away from the Litten was the Squirtle that was laughing its head off, while pointing its right finger at the Fire type Pokémon.

"(What was that for?!)" hissed the Litten as it glared at the water type Pokémon in anger.

"(Hahaha...I just thought I'd cool you off since you were looking a little hot under all of that fluffy fur of yours)." Squirtled answered with a smirk on its face.

The Litten let out a growl at what the turtle had just said before standing up and shaking the water out of its fur. It then turned towards the Squirtle and shot a fire ball at it. The Squirtle let out a yelp of surprise before ducking to avoid being burned by the fireball. The fireball flew over the Squirtle's head before colliding with bush, which caused it to burst into flames. The Squirtle quickly turned around and used its water gun attack to put out the fire before it could spread. Once the fire was put out, the Squirtle turned around to glare at the Litten in anger.

"(Hey, watch what you're doing! You could have set the whole park on fire!)."

The Litten only huffed as it turned its head away from the Squirtle before it began to walk away, but not before adding in an irritated voice. "(Well that's what you get for waking up a fire type Pokémon who is trying to enjoy a quiet sunbath)."

Squirtle pouted as he glared after the cat Pokémon in anger before quietly muttering to itself. "(Fire type Pokémon. Don't know when to take a joke)."

Suddenly, Squirtle hears the familiar sound of a fire truck engine roaring behind it. The turtle Pokémon turned around and saw the very same fire truck rolling down the road with its occupant riding in its cab. A large smirk appeared on the Squirtle's face before it quickly began to chase after the fire truck at a safe distance.

* * *

Heatwave and Kade have been driving for about an hour as they searched for the Squirtle. So far they had no such luck in their search. They decided to stop for a brake as Heatwave parked near the sidewalk of the Griffin Rock Park. Kade stepped out of Heatwave's cab and let out a sigh as he stretched out his muscles, which had become stiff after riding in Heatwave's cab for such a long time. Kade sat down on a nearby park bench as he rested his arms on the top edges of the backrest.

"Man, who knew looking for that little turtle was going to be this hard." Kade muttered with a tired expression upon his face.

"Well we'd might be able to find it if we had some clue as to where it is." Heatwave said in a low voice.

"And how are we supposed to do that? That stupid little turtle could be hiding anywhere in this town!"

As soon as he said those words, Kade was met with a cold blast of water that was shot into his face. The blast of water quickly stopped, which gave Kade a change to turn his attention to where the water had come from. He saw the Squirtle standing in front of him with a smirk on its face.

"You were saying?" snide Heatwave with a chuckle.

Squirtle also let out a chuckle before it blinked and turned to look at Heatwave in surprise. The little turtle quickly pointed a finger at Heatwave with its eye widening in shock. It franticly began to wave its arm up and down as it started to jabber something in its language.

"Yeah, we get that reaction a lot." Heatwave muttered after the Squirtle had stop speaking.

The Squirtle stared at Heatwave in astonishment for it had never encountered a machine such as the Fire-bot before. Kade noticed this and smirked as he slowly stood up from the bench and began to creep up behind the water type Pokémon. Once he was close enough, Kade shot forward to grab the Squirtle, but his efforts was all for not. The Squirtle, somehow sensing what Kade was going to sneak up on it, quickly jumped up and out of Kade's grasp. Kade stumbled forward with a surprised expression upon his face before letting out a yelp when the Squirtle suddenly landed on his head. The Water Pokémon then back flipped off of Kade's head before landing behind him. Kade turned to glare at the Squirtle as the water type Pokémon stuck its tongue out at him, while pulling down the bottom of its right eyelid.

"Why you little..." started Kade before he was once again met with a short blast of a water in the face.

Heatwave chuckled at the sight of his now wet human partner. ' _Looks like Anora was right. That Squirtle has grown to like Kade._ '

Kade let out a growl as he glared down at the turtle Pokémon that was pointing and laughing at him. He made another attempt to grab it, but the Squirtle easily dodged out of his grasp before it turned and began to run away from him.

"Get back here!" shouted Kade as he began to chase after the turtle.

The Squirtle only responded by laughing as it continued to run away from Kade, while leading him deeper into the park. Heatwave noticed this and quickly transformed into his bot mode after checking to see that nobody else was around. He followed after Kade and the Squirtle, while getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen to his human partner along the way. Kade continued to chase after the little turtle as the water type Pokémon ran through bushes, but it would always pause to turn around and blow a raspberry at Kade, who would struggle through the bushes to continue chasing the Squirtle. Once Kade had untangled himself from the bushes, he continued his chase with the Squirtle as the little turtle would start to run away from him again. As the Squirtle led Kade through the dense foliage of the bushes and trees, it became even harder for Heatwave to follow his human partner. The Fire-bot pushed aside a large tree as he let out an angry grunt before he shouted out his partner's name.

"Kade! Come back!"

But Kade didn't listen as he was too focus on catching the Squirtle. Heatwave let out a growl before he lifted his right hand up to press a button on the side of his helm.

"This is Heatwave, I need back up!"

Anora was the first one to reply to the Fire-bot's call. " _Heatwave, what's going on?_ "

"Kade and I found the Squirtle, but it quickly ran away with Kade chasing after it. The two of them ran into the thicker parts of the forest within the park. The forest is so dense that I'm unable to follow them."

" _Hang tight Heatwave, we're on our way,_ " spoke Chief Burns over the com-link.

Heatwave turned off his com-link before he shifted his gaze in the direction to where Kade had gone chasing after the turtle Pokémon.

' _This is just great,_ ' thought Heatwave with an angry frown. ' _Why did I have to be partnered with a human who's just as hot-headed as me? I just hope he doesn't get into any trouble until backup comes._ '

* * *

Back with Kade, he was still chasing the Squirtle through the thick foliage with the turtle only a few steps ahead of him. The little Pokémon continued to run for a bit with a large smile on its face, but that smile quickly faded when the turtle quickly came to a halt. The Squirtle nearly lost its balance as it teetered slightly over the edge of a large hole with a pool of muddy water inside of it. The little turtle quickly regained its balance before letting out a sigh, but its relief was short lived when it heard Kade coming towards it through the bushes.

"Now I've got ya!" shouted Kade as he lunged towards the Squirtle.

Squirtle started yelling at Kade to stop, but the hot-headed firefighter was too focused on catching it to listen. Once Kade had grabbed the Squirtle, he let out a triumphant laugh at finally catching the little turtle. But his victory became short lived as the edge he was standing on suddenly crumbled underneath his feet. Kade and the Squirtle let out a scream of terror as they fell down into the large hole together. They slid down the steep side of tunnel's wall before the two of them landed with a splash into muddy water, which was twenty feet deep. Kade was the first one to surface as he spluttered and spat out the dirty water that had entered his mouth. The Squirtle quickly surface alongside Kade as it shook its head to get the muddy water out of its eyes before it and Kade both looked upwards at how far they had dropped into the hole. They both saw that the ledge above them was thirty feet high and that there weren't any footholds or roots to grab onto.

"That's just great," grumbled Kade as he turned to glare at the water type Pokémon in anger. "Now because of you, we're stuck in this muddy water with no way to get out of here."

Squirtle retaliated by spraying a water gun attack in Kade's face. Kade let out a groan before turning to look up at the ledge of the hole again and began to shout out Heatwave's name.

"Heatwave! Get me out of here!"

But there was no response from up above and that gave Kade an uneasy feeling within his stomach as he and the Squirtle shared a worried expression with each other.

"I get the feeling that we're in _big_ trouble," stated Kade.

Squirtle slowly nodded its head before the Pokémon and Firefighter looked back up to the ledge again and hoped that Heatwave and the other Rescue Bots will find them soon.

To be continued

Sorry for the short chapter everyone, I hope you still enjoy this chapter.

White Hunter, howling out to you and creativity!


End file.
